D3 Dil Dosti Dance  love, friendship, dance
by kriyaanshluver
Summary: Set in the backdrop of Mumbai's St Louise college, it's a story of Kria Ghai who is determined by her passion for dance. She makes new friends and even hears her heart beat with the tremors of first love.
1. Chapter 1  love, hate, what to do?

**This is a dance-based story I've written for FanFiction, inspired by the TV series on Channel V called Dil Dosti Dance. Like the title says, wrong people are falling for wrong people; friends who were once so right are now turning all wrong; the wrong people are trying to battle up the wrong people with their dance. How all this wrong finally turns to right… see in this story.**

**Starring: Reyaansh, Kria, Vicky, Neha, Sharon and Swayum… Fr****om the next story, I'm going to have recaps and next-chapter segments to keep the readers in suspense. Please review. Thanks a lot **

Description of characters:

Reyaansh: The most wanted guy, meet Reyaansh. Handsome, hunky, bratty and a great dancer, he's the guy most girls would kill to be seen with. Though he's born with a silver spoon, Reyaansh (aka Rey) is averse to making friends from the wrong side of the track. He falls hard and fast for Kria, but struggles with heartache and pain as he tries to win her. He also goes through a lot of friendship breakups, breakups due to his passion for dance, which sometimes gets in the way of his passion for Kria.

Kria: The only child of a single parent (her mother), Kria is completely overprotected. She is always coming face-to-face with her true destiny of dance and finally succeeds in forming a team against the Dazzlers in her college. She later develops feelings for Rey and goes through the same heartache as him. Bratty but brave, daring but friendly, Kria isn't aware of how beautiful she is and how well she dances.

Sharon: The veritable, spoilt-rich-kid, Sharon is actually Sharanjeet Rai Prakash. Like most things in her life, her name is also designed to get attention. She is an accomplished dancer and on the dance floor, she transforms from a spoilt, overly pampered, baby-doll to a graceful swan. However, once the music is turned down, Sharon turns again into herself.

Swayum: Swayum is the typical college nerd, except that he's handsomer than he knows. He falls incredibly hard for Sharon, like every other guy who meets her does. He is a Weakling, and the vice-captain of Kria's team of Weaklings.

Vicky: Vicky is Reyaansh's best friend who has tagged along with him and supported him since childhood. No one knows Rey better than Vicky, and he's proud of it. Vicky is also the only child of two very rich, influential parents and tends to get a little self-centred sometimes. However, he is not a bad person – he only has trouble seeing the world being his own nose. But Neha helps untangle him from his own little world and shows him there's more to life – love.

Neha: Neha is also a Weakling, yet on the dance floor, she is also a force to reckon with. She speaks in adorably broken English and is unaware of Vicky's feelings for her at first, but slowly falls for him too. She is cute and bubbly and cheerful, and doesn't take life too seriously. Upon getting to know about Rey's feelings for her best friend, Kria, she is determined to help him.

These are our talented six, and this is how their life goes.

(Reyaansh's P.O.V)

I rolled over on the bed again and sighed. I really couldn't sleep tonight, after all that had happened in just these three days. And with every passing moment, I found myself falling more and more in love with Kriya.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake off her thought and get in flow with the human world again, to think clearly and breathe properly. But I wandered off again. Ever since I'd met that girl, she was all I could think about day and night, every moment of my life.

For one thing, Kria was the most amazing female dancer I'd ever witnessed in my life. When I saw her dance, I felt I was watching a star being born and it had hit me like a ton of bricks that she danced every bit as well as… well, me. And for Reyaansh Rannvijay Singhania to be struck by a girl like this is no small deal.

Once again, behind my closed lids, I saw her enormous, shapely, mesmerizingly-hued eyes – their beautiful, natural shade of emerald-green, mingled with delicate accords of a clear, sea blue – fringed by a thick jungle of long, impossibly well-groomed, thick, golden-brown lashes. I saw her jewel-like orbs flash against her smooth, tanned skin and her straight, perfectly-chiselled nose, high clear forehead, full, perfect lips and high, model-like cheekbones on her smooth, oval face. She was tall and slim, with a graceful figure and she walked like a breeze and talked in a deep yet feminine, beautifully-modulated voice that was music to ears.

I had tried my best not to fall for her, but it was impossible. Her looks, her voice, her smell alone pulled me in and I had fallen for her. Whenever I had touched her, I had felt a surging electrical current inside me – an icy yet scorching sensation pumping insistently through my veins. Looking into her big, sweet emerald orbs always made me feel extraordinary as though my bones were turning spongy. I also felt a little light-headed and dizzy and lost my train of thought, but that could have been because I had forgotten to breathe. Again. There was no way out, either – she was always the one to snap her gaze away.

She had thick, lustrous curls hanging down to her slim, graceful shoulders, a rich shade of dark brown – silky, soft and smooth – suspending and curling around her regal head and shapely shoulders in perfectly-curled waves. It was tongue-tying, breathtaking, mind-blasting and electrifying how her large, dark-green eyes burned into mine with overwhelming force that made me feel like I was flying up into space through the stars and disconnected me from everything around me. Whenever she pulled away from my touch, it brought on a distinctly, agonizing empty feeling to my body – as though all of its volume had suddenly been drained out.

When Kria came into view, everything around me disappeared. The rooms seemed to shimmer brightly, unreal, too bright, too beautiful. Just like her. Her dance, her beauty, her voice, her smell… everything had me mesmerized. Vicky had, at last, succeeded in convincing me it was nothing but deep, passionate, maddening love I felt for her and I had believed.

I had met Kria before she had joined college. I had already felt smitten by her when we had met at the 31st Night Party in Dehradun and when I came back to Mumbai, I thought I could leave behind what I'd felt for her and move on. To distract myself, I had tried to pretend to be interested in my best friend and our college's dancing diva, Sharon Rai Prakash – but Kria always remained at the back of my mind as someone safe and warm and rocklike and comforting, and the warmth of our meeting still glowed in my heart. I had never completely forgotten her, though almost four months without her had helped my confused, agitated, romantic feelings for her fade, but never completely disappear.

When she came back and started out in our college in Mumbai, a jolt harder than ever had struck me. This time, I had really fallen for her – hard and fast – and my love was stronger than ever. However, the divide in our college remained – Kria was a Weakling, the leader of the Weaklings' dance team now – and I was a Dazzler, the leader of the Dazzlers' dance team.

Who knew the college's richest guy, hottest hunk, Mr Attitude, girl-magnet, greatest dancer and apple of everyone's eye was going to fall for someone like Kria?

It wasn't that she was unpopular. Everyone at the college knew and respected (and probably secretly admired) Kria, because she had dared to answer back to the Dazzlers and even Sharon. She was, I knew, sweet and friendly inside – but Sharon really infuriated her. Kria was, in simple words, the Controversy Queen of our college and I was the Handsome Hunk. I never knew I could fall for her like this.

(Kriya's P.O.V)

What _is_ his problem?

There was only one question in my mind tonight. I wrapped the covers around me tighter and thought again to what had happened today. Not only had I registered my dance team but we had also had our first dance rehearsal, and another encounter with Reyaansh.

I really didn't know what Reyaansh wanted with us. He always seemed to be staring at me, like today in class. I could feel his intense, hazel-eyed gaze boring into my back from where he sat… It was really annoying. _He_ was really annoying.

I flashed back to when one of the Dazzlers had placed a basketball in front of my feet when I had my eyes closed. I remembered tripping over it. Why had he caught me? Couldn't he just let me fall and enjoy having me embarrassed? For some reason, it was more embarrassing being caught by him than it was falling flat on my face.

I closed my eyes and pictured Rey. He was the college's hunk, after all – and all the girls would probably kill to be caught in his arms. But he knew I wasn't one of those girls. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had prevented me from falling, because he knew I wouldn't shriek about it to the entire college.

Rey was tall and incredibly well-built and, no doubt, the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had stylishly-cut, auburn hair that fell over the collars of his shirts sometimes and mesmerizingly beautiful, greenish-golden – as in hazel – eyes with long, dark lashes. He had a strong, perfectly-formed, manly mouth, a straight nose, a high, proud forehead and his tall, muscularly perfect figure was gorgeously-proportioned with broad, well-muscled shoulders and a perfectly-built, wide chest and his powerful arms were smoothly and gloriously muscled. But there was a luminous, fierce glitter to his melting-caramel mixed with leafy-green eyes and a feline, tiger-like grace to his manly, rippling muscular movements that suggested that he could be as cruel and heartless as he was handsome. Sure, he was strikingly handsome and amazingly rich and influential, and a stunningly talented dancer. But, there was nothing more to him. He was a fake.

Gifted with manly beauty and a ton of talent, but a fake.

A complete fake…


	2. Chapter 2  Inpromptu Waltz

**Recap: Last one was just a short chapter, showing how Rey feels passionately about Kria and Kria just thinks he's another show-off, and a papery Dazzler with nothing behind his facade at all. Half a month has gone by with Rey struggling with his feelings and Kria just finding him weird. They have had their romantic moments, but only romantic to Rey - and uncomfortable to Kria.**

**Starring: Reyaansh, Kria, Vicky, Neha, Sharon and Swayum... Their life, their love for each other and for dance, their friendship hurdles.**

I just thought I should clarify that I categorized my story in Winx Club, because all the other categories I tried aren't getting me any reviews. Also, my best friend Moon Starling and another friend AquaCyrus both have stories in this category, so I just decided to group mine here too. But I will tell you, this story has nothing to do with Winx Club. But please, can ya'll still give my writing a chance and read it. I personally think I write well and I've always wanted to share my work with the world like this, so please read and review.

(Reyaansh's point of view)

I puffed out another sigh. I had been sighing since I woke up this morning. Miss Dehradun was always nagging at the back of my mind, no matter what I was doing. I could be getting ready, or at the breakfast table, or watching television, or doing my homework… anything. But she always remained there like a tattoo I couldn't remove. But it felt good.

I got to our classroom's double-doors and saw Vicky coming down the hallway. A few girls giggled and blushed as he shot them his fabulous, winning grin calculated to melt any female heart. Vicky is my best friend and being the sole supporter of the college's heartthrob, he is no less than a piece of girl-magnet himself. He has light-brown flipped to the side in a fringe, deep black eyes that some girls compare to ink and a tall, well-built body. But as the flirtatiously smiling face saw me, it turned genuinely friendly and warm.

"Hey, man," he said, slapping my back playfully. "What's up?"

Before I could reply, I saw Neha struggling with a bundle of books on the other end of the hall. When she saw me over Vicky's shoulder, she smiled – but it wasn't her full, adorable, little-girl's smile. Obviously, the books were bothering her. _Cute_ was the word to describe Neha. She had long, jet-straight, chestnut-brown locks flowing down her slim, rounded shoulders and shapely, hazel eyes. She's small-built and humble and modest about her dancing; she's Kria's best friend and a member of the Weaklings' dance team.

She strolled casually down the hallway and approached Vicky and me. "Hello," she said pleasantly, now smiling her complete smile. She showed off her perfect pearly whites.

"Hi," I said, smiling back. I couldn't help it, she was so cute. I was well-aware that all the other Weaklings – short-tempered, tomboy Vishaka, lisping Amar, and angry-young-man Bharat were all watching me from inside the classroom.

"You pen carrying?" she asked in her adorably broken English, starting to walk into the classroom. Except that was the moment I saw a gleaming coat of liquid on the white marble floor and her feet, wearing low-heeled flats, suddenly slipped. "Oof," she said, beginning to flay backwards.

To my utter surprise, Vicky pushed me aside immediately and threw himself in Neha's way, throwing his arms around her to catch her midway through the fall. Neha had her eyes squeezed shut tightly, ready for the pain. But she locked her arms around Vicky's neck and slowly, opened her eyes again.

Seeing that Vicky was the one who caught her, she tried to straighten up immediately but Vicky kept her bent down in the uncomfortable position. "Uh… excuse me," she said, trying to push him off, her childishly rounded cheeks turning bright pink with embarrassment. "I'm fine now."

Vicky looked enchanted. I reached over, taking care not to step into whatever Neha had slipped on, and slapped him hard across the cheek. He shook his head and quickly straightened her, taking a short stumble back. Neha narrowed her hazel eyes to slits and straightened her top over her jeans, looking at him as if he was insane. "Thank you," she said tonelessly. Turning, she hurried over and slid into one of the seats, right next to Vishaka.

I was just getting ready to be balanced and walk in without slipping, when a familiar tall, slim, graceful figure was gliding in. It was Kria.

She wore a silky, tight-fitting, canary-yellow tank top over a short, straight black skirt and black fishnet stockings that hugged her long, slim, perfect legs and black leather boots. She had accessorized it with long, dangly silver earrings that swayed with her as she walked – literally floated, she was so graceful – and a lot of silver charm bracelets around one slender wrist. Just as she was about to step into the class, I blocked her way with my arm. She rolled her large, emerald orbs knowingly and sighed. "What do you want, Rey?" she demanded in a faintly annoyed tone of voice.

"You'll need my help to get into class," I told her with a smile. Girls turned to total Jell-O when I smiled, but Kria seemed completely unaffected.

"Why don't you help your girlfriend, Sharon?" she demanded, tossing her silky dark curls haughtily over one slim shoulder, narrowing her green eyes. "I'm not delicate like her." She stepped blandly into class and her boots slipped on the shiny surface.

I grabbed her small, dainty right hand with my left to start the flow of that icy yet scorching electricity and pulled her back towards me, intertwining her long, slender fingers forcefully in mine. I threw my other arm below her left, wrapped it around her shapely shoulders and supported it under her perfectly-chiselled shoulder blade, taking all her weight easily on my arm, tucking her body into my side, letting her rest only on the tips of the ankles of her boots. For a moment, she was expressionless and then, she knit her dark, perfectly-groomed brows in frustration and annoyance. Her books had fallen on the ground when I had pulled her so roughly back towards me. One arm of hers hung limp beside her and as she tried to use it to pry my arm off her shoulder blade, I intertwined our fingers with that hand too and twisted her arm behind her, supporting it on her upper back, taking her weight again, keeping her bent down. The mind-bogglingly pleasurable electricity continued to circle my body, stunning me every time, making me smile with pleasure.

Our hands fit perfectly together as if they were meant to be and keeping her in the close embrace, not caring about the rest of the Weaklings – who were hooting and taunting her, I locked my eyes in hers deliberately. A feeling as chill and cold as the centre of a glacier yet red-hot rose through my heart as I looked deep into her mesmerizingly green eyes, getting lost at the beautiful sight of them, feeling that disconnection from the human world once more. There was no way out now, unless she snapped her gaze away.

Keeping her weight on my arm – her tall, graceful body bent over, only letting her rest lightly on her ankles – and keeping her other hand clutched tightly so she wouldn't escape, I began slowly walking with her across the classroom, making sure I took long, firm steps so I wouldn't slip. My balance was really good (you have to have good balance to be a dancer), and I smiled down at her warmly. She blinked her impossibly long, golden-brown, beautiful eyelashes over her large, deeply green orbs, making the overhead light glint her perfectly made-up, dainty eyelids.

As she heard the hoots and taunts from her teammates, a delicate crimson blush suffused her high, perfect cheekbones and I finally reached her seat in the front row. Slowly, I lowered her inside,

trying to be soft and slid her inside the seat gently and tenderly. She quickly untangled herself from me and glared up at me with her angry, beautifully green eyes, hardening her rosebud mouth. The words she said were in a cold, composed voice. "Thank you," was her reply. I smiled at the sight of her rosy cheeks again and deliberately, just to annoy her, I leaned close – so close I could smell her sweet, minty-fresh breath and her fruity, flowery, spicy perfume. "You're welcome," I said softly.

She lowered her clear, green-eyed gaze to the smooth, wooden table-top and ignored my closeness in tight-lipped annoyance. I straightened up and strode back over to my desk beside Vicky's… I felt incredibly empty now that I wasn't touching her anymore.

Vicky slapped the back of my head as I sat down. "Are you in your senses?" he demanded in an annoyed tone. "Seriously? You were waltzing with her."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what waltz is?" I demanded. I was surprised Vicky knew a romantic style of dance. He was, after all, the popping master of the Dazzlers and only focused on his style. Vicky ignored the shot. "And even you weren't in your senses," I said, referring to how he was holding on to Neha even after she'd caught her balance. He immediately knew what I was talking about and blushed deeply, like a tomato. "Let it go," he said.

"Let my situation go as well, then," I said with a friendly smile, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled back. There are times I've really loved Vicky; one of them is because Vicky was the one who knew before me that I was falling for Kria. He understands me better than myself, and knows me better than myself. The rest of the class slowly filed in and I kept my eyes only on Kria. I loved watching her; it was my favourite thing to do. I could do it all day. No, cut that. I could do it my entire lifetime. I turned my eyes to the front doors of the classroom and waited for Sharon, Nilesh, Simmie or Rene to come in.

I know it's not that long and the ending is sort of out of nowhere, but I have plans for the next chapter, so wait and watch. PLEASE review! Need three more reviews to move on I really want motivation and actually know that you're reading my story.

Next chapter: Sharon, Swayum, Nilesh, Simmie and Rene will be introduced and a party will be thrown for the Weaklings and Dazzlers. Next chapter will show all about dressing-up and getting to the party, etc. and you can look forward to some more KriYaansh and ViHa. SwaRon will come in later in the series. Actually, I'm thinking to exclude them out completely – but the decision is still pending.


	3. Chapter 3 let's parteeee!

**Recap: Rey is in a disturbed emotional state from not being able to sleep the night before and meets Vicky. Someone spills something inside the classroom and Neha slips on it, but ****Vicky catches her and gets lost in her. Rey takes Kria into the class in a method of inpromptu waltz and Vicky teases him about it. The rest of the class slowly comes in.**

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

Suddenly, students in the entire classroom stiffened as Sharon Rai Prakash glided into the room with her usual air of superiority. Sharon has been acknowledged to be the hottest girl in college for over a year now, and she is the vice-captain of the Dazzlers group. Kria and Sharon have shared a relationship of utter hatred and bitterness; they've _never_ gotten along, ever since Kria got ragged so badly by the Dazzlers. Spotting me in my seat, the high-styled, artificially pretty Sharon came walking over, hips aswing. She shaped her index and thumb in an 'L' shape denoting 'loser' to Kria and her team quickly, then turned to Vicky.

"Scoot over," she ordered, tossing back her hair smugly. "I want to sit next to Rey." Of course, everyone had to obey Sharon. Not only was she highly respected at school, but her father was the cultural head of the institution.

Reluctantly, Vicky got up and moved a row in front. I deliberately seated myself across the aisle from Kria, so I could watch her if I got bored in the class. I won't deny it – I sometimes take advantage of how beautiful she is. Simmie followed Sharon and took the seat next to her, motioning for Rene to sit next to Vicky. Simmie is another snazzy, selfish, spoilt rich girl – daughter of an oil baron – and she knows everyone and everything. She's ultra-hip and always carries the coolest gadgets; she's also a Dazzler, and an amazing dancer. In contrast to Simmie's smartness, Rene is adorable and a complete tubelight; it takes forever to figure out a joke everyone catches in less than a second. Yes, she lacks practical sense – but on the dance floor, Rene knows exactly what she's doing. Both of them have known Sharon for a long time, and have always followed her around. They could tell in a second what brand of lip-gloss she's wearing, or which designer top she has on, or what conditioner she's used on her hair. Everyone was waiting expectantly for our social-science teacher to enter.

But instead of our social-sciences teacher, in walked Gautam Rai Prakash – or RDX, as he was nicknamed by his maddened girl fanatics, Sharon's father. "Good morning, sir," everyone said in star-struck tones. "Good morning, students," he said in his deep, masculine voice, smiling his supposedly charming smile. Rene and Simmie – Sharon's two best friends, and the other two female Dazzlers in the group – let out dreamy sighs. "I see that all people from both teams of Dazzlers and Weaklings are here," he said, scanning his gaze over the class.

Nilesh was sitting on Sharon's other side. Nilesh was the prankster of the group, and he loved rapping. He could randomly start talking in a rhythm anytime he wanted, anywhere he wanted, any-how he wanted. It was a special talent, but along with that, Nilesh was a great dancer. He loved b-boying and doing funky hip-hop.

"Can you all please stand up?" he asked, lowering his eyes to the register. I pushed back my desk and stood up with the rest of my team. Across the aisle, I saw Neha look back to make sure Swayum was there. As usual, Swayum was gazing longingly at Sharon. The lovable Boy-Next-Door and Sharon's Lover-Boy, Swayum is madly in love with Sharon and always trying to woo her, though all his attempts are in vain. Though I'm Sharon's supposed best friend, even I won't say no to the fact that she can be a bitch sometimes. "Ah, yes," RDX said with another smile. "All of you are working really hard on rehearsing for the Footloose auditions, guys – so I thought it's time for all of you to take a chill pill. That's why I've organized a themed party for all of you." The other students cheered.

The first thought that came to my mind was: "Perfect. I'll get to spend time with her!" I couldn't help it. I sent a glance sideways and saw her smile, her even, exquisitely white teeth flashing against her full, rosy lips. My brain turned upside down and my heart gave a neat little somersault. Every-thing this girl was doing seemed to make my internal organs do acrobatics. She high-fived Vishaka on her side happily and then turned a stunningly gorgeous glare in our direction. I smiled back. I knew the smile would really annoy her. She knit her delicate, dark brows for a second, then rolled her deep-green, long-lashed eyes and looked away unconcernedly back to RDX. "The party will be at my farmhouse and you all can collect the address from the notice on the notice board," he said. "There will be lots of dancing and fun; I'll make sure it's a night to remember for each and every one of you. You're all invited and it's free of cost – my treat. However, there's one little twist." "Twist?" Simmie narrowed her huge brown eyes. She traded a meaningful look with Sharon and said, "What kind of a twist?" "The boys' dress code is jacket and pants, but the girls are going to have to wear saris," RDX Sir announced. Gasps and cheers came out from the entire classroom. Sharon sputtered. "Saris?" she demanded. "Seriously, dad?" He smiled knowingly at her. "I know some of you girls are really beautiful," he said. "I think you'll look even more beautiful when you're in saris. Trust me. It's going to a fun night on my side, but you have to do at least a little for me, don't you? Follow the dress code."

I couldn't help but try to imagine Kria in a sari. I think I was glad I didn't succeed; I wanted to get a surprise. Or maybe, she wouldn't show up at all. I shouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't. I stole a sly sideways glance her way again. She was turned the other way, discussing something with Bharat from her team. He shrugged his shoulders, and she turned back to RDX Sir.

I spent the rest of the boring periods doodling Kria's name with hearts around it in my book and looking at her all the time. It was really enjoyable with her around. I never really did get bored, except when her silky, perfectly-arranged dark locks fell down over the side of her head and hid her face. But at the time, I could sit and admire the silkiness and lustre of her dark-brown curls and sometimes, I would even lean in a little to inhale her perfume.

Love and desperation drove me crazy.

(Kria's point of view)

I listed down the address as quickly as I could between classes, going there along with Neha and Swayum. Neha was suppressing laughter about something. I slapped the back of her head and smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering how Vishaka would look in a sari," she explained, puffing out her round cheeks, double-checking the address. I tried to picture it myself, but it was impossible. Vishaka was a hot-tempered tomboy and lived her life in jeans, shorts, jerseys and sneakers; she had never even looked at a skirt or top, let alone worn it in her life.

"Well, I think you'd look adorable," Swayum said warmly, sliding his arm around my shoulders. I have to admit, ever since he joined the time, Swayum has been super-entertaining and very sweet to all of us. He immediately felt at home with us and rehearsed his best, even though he knows he's going against Sharon.

Rey and Vicky were coming down the corridor and Rey froze immediately when he saw, a weird expression coming over his face. I narrowed my eyes. He looked thoughtful, troubled – then quickly shook it away. I took Swayum's hand and gently removed his arm from around me, lowering my eyes back to my books, shuffling them nervously. Suddenly, I flashed back to the way he had slowly dragged me into class and set me in my seat, then come so close and said 'welcome'. Why did it bother me so much? Vicky slapped the back of Rey's head quickly and glared at us.

"Look. If you know what's right for you, think twice before coming to this party," Vicky said in a nasty tone. Sharon came striding from behind, hips a-swing, and surveyed the three of us with disgusted eyes, fluttering her hand vaguely. "Let it go, Vicky," she said. "They don't have the class or the attitude to be like us, and they don't deserve to come to this party." "By the way, Sharon," Rey said, suppressing a smile. "Are you also going to wear a sari?" He seemed to find something funny about the idea. Sharon sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I have no choice," she said superiorly. "But whatever. I can pull off anything."

I tugged at Neha's arm. "Let's go," I said gently. Seeing Sharon always made my blood boil; I had never hated a person so much in my entire life as I hated Sharon. I hated her with a passion, a passion I'd never felt for any person before. And to my utter surprise, Rey came forward and grabbed Neha's hand. Fury and disbelief washed over Sharon's heavily made-up, artificially beautiful face. "Be there. Forget what she's saying," he whispered to Neha. But why did I feel like it was directed at me? Because just then, he raised his eyes to me and smiled a charming smile that probably sent all the girls' heartstrings fluttering. It hardly caused mine to stir. Neha freed her hand of his grasp and hurried away, followed by Swayum. I shot Rey and Sharon once last glare and rushed behind them, wondering what I should wear for the party.

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

I straightened the short-sleeved black leather jacket I had on over my black jeans and the body-hugging black T-shirt inside it. Vicky sighed and shook his head. "You're damn concerned about you look today," he said, slowly manoeuvring the shiny silver Volvo into a parking space outside the tall, gold-spiked gates. A uniformed usher quickly checked our invitations and waved us over to the parking spot under a tall oak tree.

Vicky switched off the car and slipped out quickly. I was more slow; I was only thinking what she would be wearing today. Thoughtfully, I followed Vicky past the vast, manicured lawns with artificial lakes and small, coloured lights under the surface. Ornamental flower gardens passed us on both sides and slowly, the huge, white mansion came into view. Behind it, the enormous patio shone with lights and activity. The food counter was crowded; drinks and refreshments were being served; the DJ was trying out his equipment; people were dotted about around the huge, blue-tiled, bean-shaped swimming pool, talking, laughing, clicking pictures, shaking hands, kissing cheeks, basking in satisfaction that this would be one of the hottest parties they'd ever been to.

I looked around at the long, seemingly endless, white-clothed buffet table laid with various, tasty dishes, the white-suited caterers circulating with refreshments and drinks, the glass-and-wood bar near the DJ shack, the LEDs that bathed the huge patio in bright white light, the red-and-blue strobe fixed near the DJ shack, the open space of tiles forming the dance floor in front of the shack, the huge black speakers dotted about; the patio was surrounded by smooth, manicured lawns and tall fruit trees and beds filled with trimmed, fragrant, differently-coloured flowers in full bloom. Loud, funky dance music blasted from the enormous speakers located conveniently on the stony, polished tiles of the patio, surrounded by bushes, colourful-flowered planters, perfectly-manicured shrubs, vast lawns, etc. The stylish, coloured spotlights fixed above the small, well-equipped DJ stand moved around eerily, their flickering, differently-coloured lights illuminating everything. Some people were holding crystal glasses of drinks and standing around, while white-suited waiters circulated with the refreshments and starters. In the wide space left off behind the sparkling, bean-shaped pool lit by golden inner lighting, they had set round, white-clothed tables with tall centre-pieces for the dinner later on – and some of the guests had already hit the dance floor, and were swaying casually to a fast, breaking beat.

I could almost feel the tension from all the girls when Vicky and I walked in. Slowly scanning the ground, I caught my breath when I saw something (or rather, someone) extraordinary. She stood like a shimmering, sparkling jewel among black birds – hauntingly, stunningly beautiful among the other pitifully normal girls. It wasn't just because she was attired in a sparkling, heavily-sequinned, golden-and-black sari with a simple black halter-type velvet blouse and rich, shimmering gold embroidery and a long, flowing, incredibly sparkling, richly-embroidered with gold, black velvet skirt – her slim arms, dainty ears and graceful, swan-like neck adorned in shimmering, gold-and-diamond jewels – but also because I was already crazy about her. My heart skipped a beat; my stomach began to do somersaults and handstands, stumbling more than once; my breath began stuttering; I felt myself go into an enchanted, disconnected-from-the-human-world trance once more; a feeling like ice-cold yet burning hot, sparkling, steaming mineral water was being flushed through my veins thrilled through me and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Sure, she had always been fabulously beautiful to me and hauntingly pretty. But I had never thought of Kria as hot. Now?

It was hard to believe a girl so amazingly sexy had existed and not been hit on by Vicky or Nilesh or any other Dazzler in the school, for that matter. Since her simple black velvet halter blouse left her stomach bare, I could see every graceful contour of her tall, slim, supermodel-perfect figure. Her bare, incredibly narrow hips were curved deeply and perfectly; her long legs were slim, murderously shapely and absolutely perfect; her skin gleamed smoothly, with a soft radiance that made me want to rip all my hair out. Kria was, in reality – why hadn't I noticed it before? – much more slim, well-built, gracefully-lined and perfectly-curved than Sharon. She tossed her exquisitely silky, dark-brown, lustrous locks over one slim, shoulder (I saw that she had straightened them so they appeared longer than usual) and let her long, richly-sequinned, golden-sequins-on-black-velvet sari's scarf part fall, covering one entire slim, recently-waxed arm and left the other one bare to show off her sparkling, diamond-studded gold bangles. She adjusted her simple gold pendant over her perfectly-formed chest and pulled the golden chain quickly around her long, slender neck. When Neha said something in her ear, she smiled a fabulous, million-dollar smile that stopped the entire world for me – her exquisitely white, perfectly-aligned teeth flashing against her full, rosy lips. She shifted a little and made even that little pointless movement in grace and fluidity, so smooth and sinuous I lost it all over again. On the shifting, cool spring breeze, I inhaled the fruity, spicy fragrance coming from her and took in the scents of strawberries, oranges and cinnamon in her beautiful, perfectly-arranged, chocolate-brown, smooth, silky locks. The jewels and sari made her large, thickly-lashed eyes (done up a kaleidoscope of rosy and lavender eyebrow, mascara, liner and glittery turquoise kohl) sparkle like actual emeralds. I had always compared them to emeralds, but now they gleamed gorgeously against her impossibly smooth, tanned skin. I tried to breathe evenly, but my heart thudded in my chest, threatening to tear out any moment. I couldn't breathe, think or even live for a second.

I didn't think Kria had ever looked so beautiful.

Next chapter: Rey and Vicky try to talk to the Weaklings' girls, but Vicky is enchanted and entranced by Neha. Sharon enters and interrupts them. The Dazzlers and Weaklings come to face to face and give each other their famous, confident, challenging, maha-sangram look. Followed by their usual argument.

I know this is really long and focused only on Kria and Rey, but I'll have more of the other couples in the future, so look forward to it. I really want to emphasize on how Rey thinks about Kria, because they are the most important (and most sizzling) couple of the series. Please review; I love reading your comments.


	4. Chapter 4 The beginning of the party

Recap: Gautam Rai Prakash Sir organizes a lavish party at his farmhouse for all the Dazzlers and Weaklings of St Louise. Rey is desperate to attend the party, because he wishes to spend a lot of time with Kria if he can. However, following the dress code, Kria attires herself in a sari and Rey is stunned, mesmerized, speechless, breathless, wanting to die...

Starring: Reyaansh, Kria, Vicky, Neha, Sharon, Swayum…

Reyaansh's point-of-view:

I tried my best to pull my gaze off her, but she was stunningly magnetic and startlingly alluring. I noticed, with dismay and enviousness, that I wasn't the only one looking at Kria like that. The male half of the party's population also kept turning and shooting her looks. I shifted to get a look at Vicky and immediately slapped the back of his head, when I saw his eyes trained on her.

"I saw her first," I moaned.

Vicky slapped his cheek hard, trying to snap out of it. "I know, Rey. I just never knew she was so…" He let his voice trail off, knowing he wouldn't be in one piece if he said the last word. Fury washed over me until I thought I could explode; I just glared at him from the corner of my eye.

He shook out his head and took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. "I'll be with Nilesh," he said, waving across the patio to someone, still looking struck. He shouted something to Nilesh over the pounding music and grinned. He was about to leave, but I insistently pulled him back and stabbed my finger in Neha and Kriya's direction again.

"Haven't you noticed how pretty Neha looks, or were too busy looking at mine?" I said through gritted teeth. From what I had seen in class today, Vicky could easily now fall head-over-heels if he saw how beautiful Neha was looking. She wore a richly-sequinned, purple-and-silver sari and kept adjusting the hem over her feet, flipping her hair out of her eyes. I cleared my throat and began striding confidently across the lawn; Vicky followed, looking enchanted.

"Hi," I said directly to Kria. Except, when she turned towards me, I felt I had just slapped the surface of seawater. My heart jumped to my throat; my breath was coming out a little too quick; I felt I just might melt through the floor, when I saw how amazing she looked closed up. Her large, emerald-green, sparkling orbs were gleaming like jewels and elaborately, gorgeously made-up with sparkling, metallic multi-coloured eye-shadow, thick black liner, mascara and glittery, turquoise kohl; her perfectly-smooth, tanned skin shimmered with a soft, breath-taking radiance; she had applied shiny, pink gloss on her perfect, beautiful lips; closer to her now, I could smell her fruity, spicy, seducing fragrance even better.

Neha was the one who replied. "Hi," she said, with a big smile. I reached out and pinched her plump, round cheeks playfully. I couldn't help it, she was just so cute. But even as I did, I could feel my focus deviate and come back on Kriya. She had never looked so insolently hot!

At the same time, I noticed that Sharon was coming in, as usual – looking artificially flawless, perfectly-styled hair, perfectly-applied makeup and wearing a glossy, magazine-style sari. Even in traditional wear, Sharon had – as usual – tried to show off as much as possible. Neha caught Sharon and pushed Vicky towards her, frowning lightly. "Go," she whispered. "Go escort in your Queen Victoria." "Sure," Vicky said, and immediately offered Neha his arm, looking delighted. "Come on. Let's go." Neha looked astonished for a moment; she stared at him wide, shocked, heavily made-up hazel eyes and then moved them to me. "Sharon," she said pointedly. Vicky looked almost disappointed as he dropped his arm and turned towards Sharon. "Stuff and bother," I heard him mutter under his breath. Shooting one last look at Kriya, who looked back at me with her big, deep-green irises that glittered like cat's eyes, I turned and walked over to Sharon, Simmie and Rene.

The party advanced slowly, as RDX entered with a splash – as usual, causing the girls to get all dreamy and lovely. I rolled my eyes at the mushiness. But every few seconds, I found my gaze wandering back longingly, hungrily to Kriya. Fabulously graceful, indescribably gorgeous, she moved around the crowd and kept circulating the room. Once or twice, I caught Sharon and Kriya coming face-to-face and glaring at each other – but Neha always frowned and gently led Kriya away from her.

Not much after, the Dazzlers and Weaklings were all standing face-to-face in front of the set-up DJ shack, glaring at each other. I felt my glare slowly disappear, replaced by another look longing look. I shot Kriya an arrogantly sensual glance – a smiling macho challenge, loaded with frank and open desire. She lowered her thick, impossibly long, dark lashes in embarrassment and clutched the crystal glass of punch she'd picked up. I felt a slight pry on my arm and turned quickly to look at Sharon. She raised her brows, twisting her thickly made-up, pale, expertly-groomed face. "Rey," she said, rolling her eyes. "These Weaklings are looking really confident today, aren't they?"

"What do you guys think of yourself?" Simmie demanded, tossing her short, stylishly-cut copper-coloured hair over her shoulders. "Sure, RDX invited you to this party – but that doesn't mean you will ever be able to match up to us." She ended with a tone of self-satisfaction, sneering. Her eyes scanned the Weaklings like chocolate-coloured, charcoal-lined, mascaraed laser beams.

Neha sighed. "No-expected things, happening in this college a lot," she said in her halting English, sounding just as confident. "Aaj bhi we Weaklings khallas-ing you (Today, also we Weaklings will defeat you)."

"So much confidence?" Sharon demanded, raising her eyebrows condescendingly. "If you think you can actually even raise your eyes and look at us, then come ahead. It's an open challenge. We'll all do what we do. Dance."

A Dazzlers vs Weaklings dance battle? Now that's a new one.

Kriya raised her dark, perfectly-groomed eyebrows skilfully and looked at Sharon with huge, mesmerizing, intensely-green, long-lashed eyes blinking in disbelief. "Sharon, are we going to battle in saris?" she said unbelievingly.

"Why? Got scared?" Simmie led on.

Kriya's expression changed. Her emerald eyes turned icy; she shot her delicate chin in the air, and shook her regal head. "Fine then," she said. An earth-shatteringly gorgeous smile crept across her stunning countenance, making her perfectly-aligned, immaculate, exquisitely white, shiny teeth sparkle against her perfect, beautifully-glossed lips. I caught my breath and my heart turned upside down, reacting hugely to just her smile.

"It's on," she murmured.

I know this was one was super-duper short, but I was kind of in a hurry and I had BIG plans for the next chapter, so watch out.

Next chapter: Dazzlers and Weaklings face off fiercely and battle it up, burning the floor. Neha will find herself starting to get drawn to Vicky, while he will fall head-over-heels in only the first few seconds of their eye-lock. Kriya will lose one of her earrings and Rey will find it. He will put it back in place in her ear and they will have a romantic moment.

Have a great day. Please review! And keep reviewing. Comments make a happy trooper. XD


	5. Chapter 5 On The Floor

Recap: Rey tries to socialize with the Weaklings, but Sharon enters. The Weaklings and Dazzlers soon find themselves face-to-face with each other at the party on the dance floor, and Sharon challenges them to a dance battle. Kriya accepts.

Starring: Reyaansh, Kriya, Neha, Vicky, Sharon, Swayum...

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

The DJ at his small, side-shack picked up the microphones and let his deep, booming voice circle the room from the enormous loudspeakers. "The two teams of the night want to show each other what they are," he said nastily. "If you want to watch them scratch each other's eyes out, knock each other's teeth out and rip each other's hair apart, please come and behold this dance battle."

The students cheered and formed a large flock around the swimming pool, cheering names of the people from the Dazzlers and Weaklings' teams. But the names being cheered most, I heard, were mine and Kriya's. Music came on, a funky, loud, fast hip-hop beat and the red-and-blue strobe flickered, focusing only on the dance floor. A bright white spotlight came on toward the Dazzlers – and as usual, Simmie stepped in first. She burned the floor, as usual – Simmie was always a force to reckon with on the dance floor, and she knew it. She always liked starting the dance battles.

To my utter surprise, Neha stepped forward and… well, WOW! Sure, Neha was adorable – like a sweet little child-girl, like an angel – but when she danced, really, she took the floor by fire and storm. Moving fast yet smoothly, in perfect synch with every beat, she was obviously making up steps as she went along – and she was doing a great job. I sneaked a look at Vicky from the corner of my eyes, and he was looking entranced, his mouth hanging open. Knowingly, I pushed him on the floor and he rubbed at his temples, before quickly walking over to Neha.

For a moment, he did what he did best – popping. Vicky knew isolation of joints better than any-one in the group, and he was proud of it. When the Dazzlers did popping sequences, it was hard to look at anyone other than him. He stole the show, made girls sigh, made guys blush, etc. But Neha just looked at him for those few moments as though he was a species she had never before seen.

Except that, that very moment, Vicky raised his eyes to look challengingly into Neha's and toppled over. For his support, he grabbed her bare arm, pulling her down with him, and then she fell right above him, her long brown hair falling to cover her face. Sharon gasped in shock. I saw Vicky's hand reach up from underneath Neha's slim body to push back her hair out of her face and I knew exactly what was happening. Just like I had for Kriya, Vicky was falling for Neha. I pictured them; they'd actually make a pretty cute couple. I also remembered how he wasn't letting go of her when she had caught her balance in the classroom.

Vicky looked enchanted, while Neha just looked dazed from the violent way in which she'd fallen and she shook out her hair, pulling herself up quickly. Kriya came forward fluidly and looked down at Vicky for a second, then slid her slim, smooth arms around Neha's shoulders, leading her back to the Dazzlers. Vicky just got up and hurried back to his own group, rubbing at his temples once again. "Rey," he breathed. "I feel constipated."

The fast, loud music continued and the lights moved around, and Vishaka hit the floor. Since she was a former Dazzler, Vishaka knew exactly what she was doing; she mastered in funky and lyrical hip-hop, and did that of course. She was amazingly talented and knew everything about hip-hop. In crisp, quick movements and on-beat slides, she quickly topped off the popping Vicky had done and made her usual pinkie-thumb-index-out, get-lost sign with her right hand, turning and striding back to her teammates. Obviously, she had set a benchmark we had to cross, and so – of course, our princess went in. Sharon strode onto the patio and flipped back her hair over her shoulders.

On the dance floor, Sharon transformed from a selfish, spoilt, pampered baby-doll to a graceful swan. Sharon wasn't versatile – freestyle was all she liked doing and all she stuck to doing, but the way she danced was smooth and fluid. She quickly battled off Vishaka's benchmark with her signature movements and once she was done, she motioned for Kriya to come forward.

I prepared for a surprise. Kriya sighed and walked quickly towards the dance floor… Once the chorus of the music played started up, she began dancing. I felt my head spin, my world turn upside down, my heart stop beating… Sure, Sharon was graceful – but Kriya was out of this world. She moved perfectly with every beat, keeping in touch with the rhythm, and easily overtook Sharon's lead. Grace, power and flawless synch with the beat got her much ahead of Sharon and like a swan gliding on impossibly smooth water, she turned back and floated towards her teammates, her big green eyes sparkling, her perfectly-shaped, beautiful, supermodel cheekbones flushed pink from the excitement.

Sharon stepped onto the dance floor again, but Swayum slid on quickly, interrupting her. Looking surprised, Sharon took a quick step back and stared at him as if he was insane. Swayum broke into a fun bunch of gravity-defying, breaking movements – then stopped when he saw Sharon's eyes trained on him. Sharon smiled smugly. "What happened? Won't you dance?" she asked, making her voice musical and appealing. Swayum sighed contentedly. "Of course I will," he said warmly. "With you." And then, something extraordinary happened. Sharon's pale face softened, her emerald eyes sparkling. A childlike innocence I had never seen before swept across her countenance as she stared back at Swayum. Then, the DJ interrupted them with, a loud "okay, guys!" and the spell that seemed to have woven itself around Swayum and Sharon broke. Sharon murmured "loser" once coldly and then stepped back to join us.

The DJ turned down the music, the coloured lights dimmed and the bright white LEDS came back on. "It's dinnertime, guys – so spill out, get refreshed, eat, drink and do what you want," he called loudly, as if the speakers already weren't loud enough to emphasize his already, too-loud (did I mention it was loud?) bass-like voice. The Weaklings and Dazzlers split up, glaring one last time at each other, and I swept my gaze on Kriya up to down again. It really made me crazy that a girl so beautiful – so _hot_ – had to be the one to not fall for me. Vicky reached me with a glass of bright orange Marinda, and thrust it into my hand – but a pool attendant walked over to us and smiled. "Are you enjoying the night?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a smile. "Umm… I saw this on the dance floor just now," he said, holding up a long, dangly earring gorgeously set with sparkling diamonds in shiny, heavy silver. "I assumed it's Miss Sharon's. I know you're her friend, so can you please return this to her. I don't have it in me to go and tell her it's hers." I nodded warmly and took the earring; I was surprised by how heavy it really was. But then as I was raising the earring to my eyes for inspection, I detected a perfume on the silver. Inhaling deeply, I recognized a familiar, fruity, beautifully sweet fragrance I knew too well. It smelled like Kriya. I whipped around to look for Sharon and saw her near the lavishly-set, long, seemingly endless, white-clothed buffet counters speaking to Simmie and a few other Dazzler girls from school, motioning with her hands. As she pushed back her hair (Sharon was really proud of her thick, brown hair and was always playing with it), I saw that both her small, shimmering crystal ear-bobs were still in place. Plus, her bobs had screws at the back and this earring was long and dangly, with a hook – not a screw. It had to be Kriya's.

I thrust the glass of Marinda back in Vicky's hand and grinned at him, a warm, friendly grin. "Uh, Vicky – I'll be right back," I said, wanting to return the earring. But as I looked around, I no more saw the shimmering jewel among all the blackbirds – not a breathtakingly beautiful girl between the other normal ones. Kriya obviously wasn't here. I crept into the darkness near a tall cedar tree in the lawn, behind an ornamental rose garden, pulling Neha in with me.

"What's wrong?" she asked warmly in Hindi (her English sure needed mending – but to make up for it, Neha's Hindi was excellent. And when she spoke to me alone, she usually did so in Hindi), smiling brightly at me. I grinned back like a fool; damn, she was cute. And she was the one Dazzler who knew I wasn't a fake, who actually knew there was a real person behind me. "Where's Kriya?" I asked softly, looking around to make sure no-one was watching. Neha's purple-and-silver attire and adorable, angel's face stood out almost as much as Kriya's, so anyone could recognize her easily and if they saw me with her, she was in big trouble. "I don't know," she said. "She lost her earring a few minutes ago, and she's gone to search for it." I felt a spark of hope, and my heart skipped a beat. "Is her earring silver with a lot of diamonds?" I asked hopefully, feeling the earring in my leather pocket and squeezing it gently. "So is mine, Rey," she said with a smile, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "But yes. It's long and dangly, and it sparkles a lot." I withdrew the heavy earring from my pocket and held it, letting the light from the LEDs behind me play on it. "Is this the one?" I asked hopefully. "Yes," Neha said with a delighted grin. She reached for it, but I yanked it away. She looked puzzled. "I'll give it to her," I assured her warmly, pushing her soft brown hair out of her face (she was just like my sister; I felt homey, nice and comfortable with her, but I hadn't told her about my feelings for Kriya. I had thought of letting her know, but Neha was faithful to her best friend and would unwantedly spill). "Fine," she said, still a little confused.

As I pinched Neha's round cheek and turned away, I saw Vicky behind me, looking at us from beside the LED near the tree. "Vicky," I said. "I was just speaking to Neha… Anyway, I have something to do so–" I stopped when I caught the weird expression on his face. He looked jealous and a little angry, as he looked over my shoulder at Neha. I understood immediately. "Well, bye-bye," I said, and hurried away.

I circulated the endless, well-manicured, fragrant lawns for a long time and entered a small but beautiful outdoor garden. The grass under my feet was short, sharp and carefully-trimmed with shrubs dotted about scarcely but strategically. Fruit trees stood in two rows, spreading their scent over the pretty little lawn. Small, well-tended beds of beautiful, colourful flowers bordered a large, shrub-surrounded pond with lily pads floating serenely on its surface. Over the pond was a small, curving wooden footbridge and orange-and-white, mottled spam swan underneath the lily pads of the pond. There was a small, rocky, artificially-built waterfall behind the fruit trees, making a splash as it gushed down.

I slid the earring back into my pocket and sighed in defeat. I was about to leave the beautiful little garden, when I heard a voice that was music to my ears. Silky, sweet as candy yet deeply rich and feminine, it called my name just once, softly… "Rey."

I turned around and saw a sparkling, glittering angel standing on the footbridge. My heartbeats stuttered dangerously; my insides thrashed in physical protest; my breathing got uncomfortable and deadly uneven; my stomach churned and lurched; an icy knot tightened my throat, as I looked ahead at her.

It was Kriya.

Tomorrow: Rey puts Kriya's earring back in her ear gently and almost kisses her. Kriya starts to find herself falling for Rey as well, but Neha interrupts them and Kriya pushes Rey away. Neha thinks of Vicky and Rey behaving very weirdly and flashes back to a moment of them at the party. I won't have SwaRon in the next episode.

I wanted this to be long, and sorry – but next one might be even longer. I want to put super-emphasis on Rey and Kria, because if you actually watch them on the show, they have phenomenal, stunning, mind-blasting chemistry and they're every bit as good-looking as I'm telling you. Oh, please review – and buh-bye.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Closeness

Recap: The Weaklings and Dazzlers face off and Rey is mesmerized by how gracefully and well Kriya dances. Neha falls on Vicky during the battle and the two get lost in each other. Rey retrieves Kriya's earring from a pool attendant, and asks Neha where she is secretly. Vicky misunderstands the secrecy and gets jealous. Rey enters a beautiful outdoor garden when Kriya also comes in and calls his name. He turns and looks at her and feels hypnotized again.

Starring: Reyaansh, Kriya, Vicky, Neha, Sharon, Swayum…

This chapter is specially dedicated to the sweetest, craziest girl I've ever cyber-befriended, PIYU! I really adore your VMs and you are the most faithful, truest, most obsessed KriYansh fan I've ever known. I know this chapter will be a treat for you

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

Kriya lowered her super-long, thick lashes to the oak of the footbridge and took in a deep breath. I just stood there, feeling mesmerized, hypnotized, frozen in time, like a captured criminal, like a rabbit in the headlights of a car. She raised her big, utterly beautiful, emerald-green eyes to me and said in a soft, lovely voice, "Neha said you had my earring."

I nodded, still unsure of what was happening – and raised my hand to show her the earring between my fingers. She nodded her regal head, tossing her silky, glossy, dark-brown hair back over her slim, graceful shoulders and smiled with only her full, rosy lips. My heart flipped neatly and I smiled back at her. "That's the one," she said, and held out her dainty, long-fingered hand. "Just throw it here. I'll catch." I shook my head, feeling dizzy from how beautiful she looked there – standing in the moonlight. I had never seen anyone or anything quite so beautiful, so breathtakingly gorgeous, so stunning to look at. "No," I called softly. "Come close and take it." A devilish tingle ran up my spine, as I realized what I could do if she obeyed and came close to take it… She rolled her huge, perfectly made-up, gorgeously green eyes and began walking closer, keeping her long, golden-brown lashes lowered – which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She stopped at least two feet away from me and held out her smooth, perfectly-manicured hand, tapping her dainty, perfect fingers to her sari impatiently. "Come on, Rey," she said in her low, musical voice. It was hard to believe someone so beautiful could be real; I was afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke and I would wake up. She was like a mirage, too insolently beautiful to be real. I stood, mesmerized – and said the only one thing I could. Her outrageous perfection threw me in a trance, as well as in a case of mind-scramble and incoherency.

"Closer," I whispered gently, keeping my eyes trained on her, still dazed and mesmerized by her fabulous, inhuman, unreal beauty, trying to regain my thought train. Her model-like, slim cheeks turned a delicate shade of crimson and she raised her thickly-lashed, big, beautifully green orbs to mine in question and sighed. Once again, looking into her eyes, I felt my bones turning spongy, my head turning light, my soul flying up and up through the stars, the ice-cold yet piping hot mineral-water flushing through me, thrills of her being close running through me again. My thoughts whirled in my head, making me dizzy, so pleasantly dizzy. She stepped closer smoothly, neatly, fluidly – and reached for her earring, but I lowered my hand and moved it out of her reach. Now, she was only a feet away. Her animal warmth and strong, fruity, delicious fragrance made my mouth water – but not because I was hungry. "Closer," I whispered. Her silky, beautifully glossy, dark-brown, surreally perfect hair fell over the side of her perfectly-sculpted head to hide her expression this time, only leaving her eyes – which were still locked in mine – but to my utter delight, she obeyed and took another small, perfect step closer. "Closer," I repeated gently, and as she stepped to put her straight, perfectly-chiselled nose only an inch away from mine, I reached up my fingers and pressed them to her high, clear forehead and perfect little nose, surprised by the unique softness and exquisite silkiness and perfect smoothness of her tanned, beautifully radiant skin. It was like she had a daily bath in liquid satin, silk and velvet… And as usual, coming into contact with her sent that bone-chilling yet skin-scorching electricity pouring and thrilling down me again, stunning me every-time, rendering me dizzy in pleasure. I tangled my fingers deliberately in her hair, feeling the rich softness and thick, incredibly silky and perfect texture in my hands – I slowly tucked the shiny, perfectly-straightened, gorgeously silky, dark strands behind her dainty ear and noticed that it was bare, devoid of any earring. I sensed the same flowery, fruity, seducing perfume from the earring whirl around me, but on a much larger scale… I felt my spicier, more masculine fragrance blowing onto hers, forming a perfect blend. Perfect… That's how I felt with her.

"Closer," I whispered. She knit her perfectly-groomed, dark, classic brows in sheer horror as she realized with confusion what I was trying to do and her perfectly-formed chest heaved up and down. She hardened her rosebud mouth and pushed my hand off her uniquely smooth skin, angry that I had gotten so close and turned to leave. An agonizingly empty feeling pierced through me and my heart jumped to my throat. Immediately, I threw my powerful, capable arms around her slim, small, perfectly-curved waist and pulled her back towards me, this time closer than ever. The white-hot, iceberg-cold electrical current circled me insistently, making me pleasurably dizzy again. I felt her small, dainty hands grip the front of my short-sleeved leather jacket and try to push me away, but I ignored her protests, holding her close. I had never felt so good in my entire life; something I'd never felt before circled me and made me shiver, something indescribable… A lot of the things I couldn't put into words happened when I was with Kriya. She rested her perfectly-sculpted porcelain hand on the front of my jacket and tried to push me away, but I kept one arm locked tightly around her slim, gracefully-curved waist – letting the magical, charged-up electrical circle me again and again, making the roots of my hair burn with cold and making me curl my toes inside my shoes. I raised my eyes to see her expression… She was looking up at me with a worried expression, probably worried whether I needed a psychiatrist or something – her slim, dark brows pulled together over her perfect little nose, her mercurial green orbs shining, her perfectly-sculpted chest heaving up and down. Her sweet, minty-fresh breath sent chills down my neck, spreading across my face, bringing on a cool, soothing sense of relief.

Reaching up my free hand, keeping one strong arm locked powerfully around her small waist, I cupped the locks of impossibly silky, soft, perfect dark hair in my hands and sighed at the flawless texture, rubbing it between my fingers, taking in their exquisite smoothness. I slid back her beautifully silky, lustrous brown hair off her slim, perfectly-arched shoulder and held up the heavy diamond earring, slowly sliding into her earlobe with just that one hand. I hooked it through and she turned the side of her head to me reluctantly, letting me do the hook. I let go of it and cupped the side of her head in my hand tightly, turning her excruciatingly lovely face towards mine. I felt the fine, delicate veins beneath her silken, smooth skin softly pounding with a rhythm, and the raging fires and blizzards inside me roared and raged as I started to lean in to her.

Wait! What? I was leaning IN TO HER? Yes. Against all reasons in the world except that I was crazy about, against her will or reason, I found my arm encircling her more possessively while the other clutched her head so she wouldn't try to turn away. And to my surprise, she didn't. The veins at her graceful, slender neck began to pulse insistently as I lowered my head and neared her full, perfect lips increasingly. Blood boiled under my skin, burned under my lips, as I got more and more temptingly close to hers, and it pounded in my head and ears, shutting out every other sound. My heartbeats stuttered dangerously and so did hers; I could feel her little heart pounding against the front of my body… except hers was pounding she was panicked, and mine because I was in love with her. As I felt enchanted, entranced, we got closer and closer and closer. Then, she closed her stunningly beautiful, dark-green eyes and pressed her impossibly long, beautiful, caramel-coloured eyelashes together gently, realizing I didn't want to let her go. In fact, I felt her tall, graceful, perfect body melt against mine and she slid one small, beautifully-manicured hand onto my shoulder. Her sweet, femininely strong perfume swirled around me, only increasing my mindless hunger for her… She hesitated for a second, but then began leaning in as well and I closed my eyes.

(Swayam's point-of-view)

And why was Rey behaving so weirdly? Lost in thought, I wandered out of the luxurious spare bedroom I'd entered in the farmhouse and began walking back to recreation room, from where glass sliding doors led back to the party lawn and pool. Everyone outside was having drinks and dessert, after dinner… Kriya had skipped dinner, and I had overheard Sharon telling Simmie that she hadn't even seen Rey. Rey… My thoughts wandered back to how weirdly he was behaving. I thought of the soft, elegant way he'd handled Kriya in class, when he'd dragged her over the slippery surface to her seat and then leaned so close and said something. I thought of the weird, resentful, jealous expression that had come over his perfect face when I had put my arm around Kriya. I thought of how he was always lost in class, just staring at Kriya, her chin resting on his hand, taking elbow support, just looking at her throughout maths, debate, science… whatever subject. I remembered how enchanted he had looked when she had turned in to his greeting just an hour or so ago at the party. Sure, Kriya was looking killer tonight – but were his advances for more than that? This wasn't the first time that I was doubting Rey felt something for Kriya… I remembered when Nilesh, king of pranks, had put his basketball deliberately before her feet so she could fall – but he had held her halfway through the fall. I remembered when he'd helped Kriya untangle from a mummy avatar they had forcefully put her into. I remembered when he had tried to comfort her when the Dazzlers played pranks on her – and when he had circled her twice during our dance in school, deliberately. I remembered when she had gotten us to register our team in RDX's cabin and he had smiled warmly at her. I remembered him just looking longingly at her when RDX announced the party. Hmm… But was all this love?

I thought of the glowing look of intense longing, concentrated with a burning passion, that I had seen so often – a perfect, magical glaze in his hazel-green eyes as he looked at her. I thought of the soft, soothing, mesmerizing voice he spoke with when he spoke to her. I thought of the soft, tender magical way he had of handling her, like she was something precious or breakable. I thought of how much he had changed ever since he had met Kriya.

Love… My mind wandered right back to Sharon. Thinking of her warmed my insides, made me feel welcome and heart-melted in a way I had become all too familiar with. I remembered the sudden expression of childlike innocence, of playful sweetness, of alluring wistfulness that had crept across her perfect face during the battle. She had looked so unexpectedly vulnerable and beautiful for that one second, it sent me into a moment of scattered concentration and incoherency – but then, I had made the mistake of meeting her gaze. And needless to say, I couldn't say anything more until that stupid DJ (oh, I could have broken his face for ruining that perfect moment) interrupted us.

I reached a different recreation room and looked around at the ping-pong tables, pool tables, tile floors, etc. Across the rec room, I saw a similar set of double-doors to the one in the room I'd entered from, but I was sure it wasn't the same place. I walked over to the sliding glass doors and casually glanced through it to see where it led. What I saw made my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I just stared out in astonishment. Maybe, I was dreaming…

No. Sure enough… It was him. He had his arm around her waist tightly, holding her snug against him, their noses touching, their lips so close. She had both her hands relaxed on the front of his jacket, but it was certainly the twosome I was just thinking about.

Rey and Kriya…

I just stared there as they got closer and closer, but then I realized that Kriya did not really want this. She probably was begging in her mind for an interruption! What kind of friend am I? I thought angrily to myself, pushing the doors open and deliberately beginning to cough as loudly as possible. Kriya gasped and pushed Rey off her roughly, taking quick, short staggers backwards, staring at him with widened, horrified eyes. Damn, I was right! I pretended as if I'd noticed nothing between them and stepped out. "Oh, hi – Rey, Kriya," I said casually, smiling my little-boy's smile at Rey. For once, he didn't smile back – he was grimacing and rubbing at his temples, looking dazed and disoriented.

"Hi…" Kriya sounded staggered. Why shouldn't she be? I thought of all the girls who'd have died and gone to heaven when Rey even touched them or called their name, but Kriya looked as if she could have happily shot a dagger through him. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, then quickly walked forward with short, unsteady steps and locked her arm through mine. "Let's go," she said.

Rey turned and quickly began walking towards a wooden bridge in one corner of the gorgeous garden, probably going back to the party. I led Kriya back inside the building. I had doubted before, but now I knew for sure.

Reyaansh Rannvijay Singhania was in love with Kria.

Next episode: All the guests go home, but Dazzlers and Weaklings get super-tired and fall asleep in the farmhouse in different places. Kriya finds herself getting drawn to Rey. Sharon & Swayum have their first dance; Vicky & Neha share cute, drunk moments.

And I really would love it if you reviewed. I love reading your reviews; they really make my day. Bye. Have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7 Can I have this dance?

Recap: Rey tells Kriya in the garden to come 'closer' and 'closer' until they are very romantically close and puts her earring back in place. He starts to lean in to kiss her, but Neha interrupts them and Kriya pushes him away. Neha realizes Rey's feelings for Kriya and leads Kriya away again.

Starring: Reyaansh, Kriya, Neha and Vicky…

(Kriya's point-of-view)

What the hell was happening?

My insides whirled in turmoil, making me clutch my throbbing head. I collapsed onto the marble flooring of the small den I'd entered in the farmhouse and leaned against the brown velvet couch, pressing my back against it. I felt numb and had agitated, furious feelings for Rey… What did he think he was doing? As much as I tried to lock it out, once again, I remembered his powerful, muscular arm encircling me so effortlessly yet so powerfully. I remembered what I had felt – it was my insides were on fire and yet in a blizzard at the same time; a hugely distracting, electrifying feeling had made me shiver and tremble with excitement. Memories flushed back and I remembered when he'd locked his mercurial, gorgeously hazel eyes in mine… I remembered the amazing sensation I'd felt, as though someone was pumping molten lava and stuffing ice through my veins at the same time. I had felt on fire with the cold, freezing with the heat. Why was I feeling so different at his touch, at his being close? WHY? I shook out my hair in frustration, remembering my confused, agitated, romantic feelings. I remembered the sensual glances he'd shot me throughout the party – the open desire in his eyes. Could it be? Was Rey, the hero of the college, really in love with me?

And more importantly, was _I_ in love with him?

(Neha's point-of-view)

I tightened my arms snugly around my body and sighed. It was kind of frustrating wearing a sari in the cold, damp weather like this. I could feel myself shivering; around me, dotted about the pool, people laughed and chatted, and sipped on their drinks and had their dessert, exchanging gossip and jokes. I heard Vishaka and Swayum laugh together somewhere in the distance; I even heard some-one call my name but I just wandered around lost in thought, numb, thinking… I felt again what I had felt when Vicky had looked into my eyes… I felt safe and warm and addicted to something I had seen in his chocolate-brown, beautiful eyes. "Are you cold?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and felt my heart lurch. I caught my breath as I looked at the adorable, little-boy face I had just been trying to picture. "Yes," I said, sighing. To my surprise, he slid off his brown leather jacket and draped it around me. I felt a sudden electrical current thrill me at his touch; it was so pleasurable, so shocking it made me jump. "Ouch," I said. "Huh?" he said with a smile. His smile warmed me like a stove and so did the jacket; I smelled once again the masculine, alluring fragrance I had smelled emanating from him when he had caught me in the classroom. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. I felt colour rush to my cheeks as he still kept his arms tight around me. I shivered involuntarily at his touch, feeling my pulse hammering through my veins.

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

Kriya, I noticed, was missing. Once again, I remembered her discomfort, my pleasure in that garden… Ugh! How could I have fallen for such a maddening, infuriating, annoying, irritating person like her? Agitation washed over, heating up my devastatingly romantic feelings once more. She could speed up my pulse, make my blood boil, my heart pound, my breath stop… That was why. Along with being the most maddening person in the world, she was the most beautiful, most amazing, most perfect girl in the world to me.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

I looked around the party, surveying it again. The guests were all getting ready to go home, taking their coats. The enormous, teardrop-shaped pool sparkled in its golden lighting, shining blue and green between the stony, polished tiles forming the enormous outdoor terrace for the party; the DJ was just packing up his equipment at the small, wooden-built DJ shack; the enormous black speakers were being tried out for one last track; people were sipping refreshments and having dessert at the glass-and-chrome bar in one corner; some were still near the long, seemingly endless, white-clothed buffet table, trying out the main course – but everyone had vacated the open space set out for the dance floor. The red-and-blue strobe was now gentle around the room, flickering on the guests – as they moved around. As I was watching, most of them spilled out for smoking, or making out, etc. I had been speaking to Swayum for a while, but I was feeling weirdly high tonight. And Swayum was looking more gorgeous than ever in a long, black leather jacket and faded black jeans; I flashed back suddenly and without warning to the sudden connection I had felt to him in the dance battle. He seemed to have seared my soul. One glance… That was all it had taken.

I was turning around to speak to Swayum again, oddly stumbling in my high heels, feeling light as a feather, dizzy. I was about to say something to him, but I was startled by how close he was standing behind me and as I turned, his perfectly-chiselled, adorable face was just inches from mine. And then, he pressed his finger over my pink-glossed lips to quieten me. "Ssshh," he said gently.

It was hard to describe what his finger over my lips did to my body. I shuddered with pleasure I'd never felt before and a thrill of fire and ice ran through me. I felt myself shiver as blood flowed electric in my veins and my heart sputtered hyperactively. For that one second, I didn't think I had seen a guy so charming and handsome; I had never reacted so hugely to anyone's touch. The crystal glass of fruit punch in my hand froze like the blood in my veins, and he gently took it from me and placed it a passing waiter's tray, dropping his finger away from my lips. A heavily empty, painful feeling flushed me and I almost felt my shoulders slump. Why hadn't I noticed how gorgeous Swayum was before? What was happening to me tonight? I had been so different about him since the dance battle. I had had fun with Simmie and Rene at the party, but something seemed ignited somewhere in me – the warmth of our exchange glowed in my heart; he had remained at the back of my mind as someone safe and rocklike and comforting, someone I could turn to no matter how the shifting winds of fancy may blow; even though he wasn't touching me anymore and I was feeling so agonizingly empty, I felt a new flash inside me. I felt so good tonight.

He held up a strong, big, pale hand and looked at me clearly, his shiny black orbs smouldering; suddenly, I couldn't remember how to breathe. "Dance?" he asked in a gentle, masculine voice. There was a sweet, tender note to his charming voice that sent butterflies through my stomach; the tone of endearment sounded very natural on his lips. He looked down at me expectantly, straightening his broad shoulders and tall, lean frame before me.

But, I lowered my eyes, trying to regain my thought process. His burning coal eyes had mesmerized me for that one second; I realized that there were still a couple of guests left on the patio who'd find it weird to see Sharon dancing with a Weakling. But why did the idea seem oddly exciting to me? Questions, questions… there were so many questions on my mind today. "Everyone's watching," I said softly, sweetly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I brought my eyes back to him; he was looking around the patio, and as he watched, all those guests went out as well, probably left the party.

Then, his eyes came back to me and I felt as though ice-cold yet burning hot water was flushing through my veins. Something I'd never felt before made me shiver and my bones turned spongy; I felt dazed, disoriented and light-headed as his dark, deep orbs burned mercilessly into mine, etching their imagine in, the way looking at the sun for too long burns its image into a person's vision. My heart seemed to pound all through my body, my muscles tightened like they had never before – only it wasn't painful. Looking into his eyes gave me a jolt of pleasure so hard it was almost physical; I had forgotten how to breathe evenly, or even think. "Right now, we're the only ones watching each other," he said in the same gentle, tender voice that made me want to swoon. And then slowly, he came closer to me that I'd let any boy ever come – and pressed the side of his head to the side of mine. Once again, the blood turned an icy yet scorching electric in my veins and my heart pounded so loudly I knew he could hear. It was hard to breathe, as his charming, hypnotic voice repeated in my ear, soft as silk, smooth as velvet. "You know, Sharon – I've always visualized that the two of us are eye-locked alone outdoors, our arms around each other, slowly swaying to a song composed only for us…" I could hear a spark of hope in his voice and in fact, I could feel a much more oppressive spark of hope in me. Yes. I wanted to dance with him.

I pressed the front of my body to his, trying to increase the impossibly pleasurable electricity I was feeling, and it happened. I inhaled his masculine, spicy fragrance and he slowly moved away and held up his hand again. "Dance?" he asked. A beautiful, romantic piano tune started on the speakers, as if trying to tempt me. The music was soft and unbearably sweet; I felt enchanted, entranced – as I looked up at his earnest, handsome face and slowly, I raised my arm and slid my hand into his, sighing with pleasure at the electrically charged current that me tremble slightly. His hand felt so warm and right in mine; it fit perfectly in mine and his fingers closed around my palm, as he slowly placed my hand on his broad, surprisingly muscular shoulder. Then, he took the other hand and placed it on his other shoulder, all the while keeping me in a trance I never wanted to come out of. Our eyes stayed locked together, the mineral-water flushing through me, and the burning lustre of his orbs made me feel a powerful disconnection from the rest of the world as if I was flying through the stars, into space. He lowered one arm and slid his hands around my waist and moulded themselves perfectly, gently, sweetly against my hips, taking me in his capable grip.

The raging fires and blizzards roared insistently through me; I felt my eyes very involuntarily and automatically squeezing shut with mind-boggling pleasure. The beautiful waltzing music continued softly, sweetly on the speakers and I opened my eyes to look up into his handsome face. Slowly, we began swaying to the music and locks of my tangled hair fell over my face, sticking to the gloss on my lips, mascara on my lashes and makeup on my face; I couldn't remember how to move my hands off his shoulders to brush them away. He reached up his fingers and pressed them to my locks of hair. It sent a shiver of excitement down my body. The power of his stare was so intense and overwhelming it made my head hurt. Slowly, the pain faded – and the clear water of the pool, the moonlit patio – everything seemed to grow soft and liquid, and shimmer brightly, unreal, glowing. The water seemed to sparkle and glow beautifully, but I ignored the beauty around us, staying only aware of the beauty of his eyes. They flashed, warmed – and sent butterflies through me. Then, the glow went away; suddenly, I felt heavy and congested and absolutely exhausted. His hands tightened around my waist, sending my pulse hammering through my veins, and he pulled me closer. My muscles tightened; my heart raced and skin tingled. I sighed in contentment and rested my head comfortably against his broad, muscular shoulder and pressed myself to him. I felt I could stand like that forever, the warmth of his body against mine, inhaling his spicy fragrance. I could feel a sweet hunger spread in my eyes and across my face. "Am I hurting you?" he asked in a smooth, gentle voice. I shivered as I felt his lips graze my hair.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm exhausted," I said softly, sighing again. His hands crept up my arms and he took the sides of my head in his hands, pulling it away gently and pushing my hair out of my makeup and eyes, smiling down at me. "Shall we go get you something to drink?" he asked tenderly. I ignored that and shook my head, reaching for his hands and squeezing them; I was enjoying every moment of our togetherness. He understood immediately and smiled, his eyes flashing. "We'll find somewhere to sit and talk," he offered, and I smiled. "Perfect," I said.

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

Soon, everyone left – only the Dazzlers' dance team and Weaklings' dance team remained. The DJ had obviously gotten drunk and passed out on his shack; the white-suited caterers in the patio had also obviously been at the set-up, glass-and-wood bar near the shack and had also passed out, drunk. Everywhere was a mushy mess, and my heart was a romantic mess. The Dazzlers were all getting sleepy as well… Simmie and Rene crashed on the velvet-and-leather couches dotted about and adjusted the colourful cushions around them, sleeping peacefully in the candlelight. Nilesh was snug on the fat mattresses covered with simple silks that had been put on the ground, for people who smoked separately. I couldn't see Sharon; probably – being the selfish, spoiled baby-doll she was – she'd gone inside, without caring for anyone, and slept in one of the bedrooms of her farm-house. Vicky had pulled Neha's head onto his lap and crashed in a comfortable sitting position on the cushioned chaise-lounge, while Neha had curled up and got to sleep as well. But I couldn't see Kriya. Also I was hungry and thirsty. Walking into the huge, white mansion, I went first into the industrial-sized kitchen to grab myself some chips and a can of Mountain Dew. Then, I checked many rooms and finally entered a small, luxuriously-furnished den.

It was furnished fully in reds and whites, like a valentine suite or something – but it was a sitting-room, not a bedroom. The incredibly thick carpet was spotlessly white, fluffy and soft, and beautifully-upholstered couches and armchairs were covered in crimson satin, silk or leather, around a small, round, glass-topped table with a crystal vase of fragrant, vibrantly-coloured flowers. A big pile of red and white fur cushions covered one of the couches; a tall, mahogany showcase-cabinet fronted with glass and with golden lights inside the glass was built into the white-carpeted walls and I saw that there was many gorgeous ornaments inside it, composed of Parian marble, African diamonds, Indian sapphires and rubies and emeralds, gold, silver, platinum and sparkling, ruby-red Bohemian glass. In the small, magnificently-appointed room, there was only one thing which appealed to me. A huge, slim, shiny black, sleek plasma was fixed on the carpeted wall, the screen beaming soundless images of famous stars. It was MTV, on mute. I clicked off the TV and turned to couch, feeling a smile automatically spread across my lips.

My darling angel was spread out on the couch, sleeping like a peaceful, beautiful angel, her face soft and lovely in the dim, golden lighting coming only from the showcase and the colourful, differently-shaped and sized candles dotted about, their flames flickering. Though there were candles and the room was closed, it was bone-chilling cold inside and she was shivering in her sleep. Seeing her so lonely and sad almost reduced me – a tough, toned guy – to tears. She melted my heart, as usual – and my internal organs began to do all sorts of somersaults, handstands, kicks and punches once again. I trashed my can of Sprite and placed it on the table, lightly brushing my fingers against her skin, inhaling her fragrantly fruity perfume, taking in her peaceful, sweet, floral-scented breathing. I basked in the comfortable silence, taking in the pleasure of being close to her again. I felt the warmth from her skin radiating onto mine.

Giving in to her unreal beauty, I put down the blanket and tucked the exquisitely silken strands of her perfect, dark-brown, jet-straight hair behind her ear, caressing her face with my thumb lovingly, staring at her with open longing and hunger. I had brought a white, lace-covered pillow and a warm, velvet sheet I had found in a closet in one of the bedrooms for myself, but I slowly lifted her gently with one arm, using no effort at all. She was light as a feather and in her deep sleep, she did not respond to me at all. I laid the blanket on the couch and gently laid her on top of it, letting her sink in the soft material, before wrapping it around her delicate, willowy, graceful frame. I took the pillow and put it under her regal, light head quickly and rested her back on top of it. Then, I felt the sleepiness take over me as well. I stretched out on the thick white carpet as outside, thunder roared and I heard rain pattering against the diamond panes of the windows. I didn't care about myself, but Kriya still looked so sad and lonely and lovely. Sliding onto the wide couch, I lifted her head again and placed it on my shoulder, taking her hands in mine and squeezing them. I felt on fire with cold, freezing with heat – and encircled one arm around her slim, graceful shoulders protectively, pressing her graceful, feather-light, fragile body to my taller, more muscular frame. I didn't care how upset she'd be when she woke up and saw me so close to her; she might even misunderstand our condition, but then remember that I knew she was fragile on the inside – very sensitive and delicate.

Slowly, the mind-boggling pleasure of it fizzled out as I fell to sleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

I know this was so long and kind of mushy in romance, but to make up for it, the next chapter is going to be short and sweet. Please review. It makes me so happy and really motivates me to write more and more for you guys. I love ya'll!

Next episode: Kriya wakes up and sneaks away from the farmhouse in the morning in chilled, numb realization of her love for Rey. She is also startled by the intimate way in which she had curled against him and fallen to her sleep. Both of them go home. Same with Swayum & Sharon… Next chapter will be short, just a part of how Kriya, Rey, Swayum, Sharon now feel about each other and stuff.

Please review Have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8 First Kiss

Recap: Vicky gives Neha his jacket. Kriya is ripped apart at Rey's attempt to kiss her... Swayam & Sharon have their first dance and Sharon says she wants to go somewhere alone and talk. This chapter is SwaRon quality time.

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayam, Sharon...

(Sharon's point-of-view)

He kept my hand in his; I doubted he realized the warmth his touch was sending to me, the way my heart had an audible reaction to his most simple touches. And we entered a beautiful garden that took my breath away (PS: it's the same garden Rey-Kriya had their "moment" in). The full moon had risen high in the sky and filled the garden with silver light that made the narrow, trickling stream shimmer and glow. I gazed at the sparkling water; it was as if the moonlight had softened everything, turned everything to the liquid – the grass, the flowers, the planters, the lake and even the velvety, comfortable silence between us. Swayam let go of my hand and stretched out on the grass, looking stunningly handsome in the moonlight; I waited for a minute for him to disappear like a mirage should, too handsome to be real, too loveable to be genuine. But, he just looked up at me with expectant eyes. "Come. Lie down… The grass is lovely and soft, and the moonlight is so peaceful," he said in that purring, velvety voice of his. Once again, the genuine love in his voice sent butterflies through my stomach. I dropped down beside him and stretch out in the grass, realizing he was right. Or maybe it was his presence that was making me so comfortable.

But mingled with the comfort was an anxious, on-the-edge feeling. Along with the sweetness was an uneasiness saturated with something I couldn't quite place. "With the moon lighting the water, it's almost as bright as day," I commented softly, sighing inwardly… I felt like I was on the seventh heaven. "It's not the only lovely sight here," Swayum told me playfully. A delicate warmth suffused my cheeks and my neck; a detached part of me was surprised that I was blushing so easily, by one simple compliment. Sharon got compliments all the time, after all. I turned and tilted my head to gaze at his striking side-profile, taking in the light lids, the long lashes, the dark, warm eyes, the perfect, strong mouth and his long, straight nose; I realized no face had ever fascinated me so deeply. "You know, you're an awesome dancer," I told him gently. He turned to me, looking surprised… I felt a huge smile automatically spread across my face as I thought of his dancing; he moved easily, gracefully and never took his eyes off me. And then, I was amazed by the unexpected electricity that flickered through me even without touching him; an unconquerable, burning desire to reach out and stroke his skin seized me, smothering me under its impact. I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating as I looked back at him… His face suddenly turned tortured and so fiercely beautiful that the temptation to touch him flared even higher. "What happened?" he asked gently, a different pain than mine saturating his perfect, beautiful voice.

I realized my eyebrows were knit with the stress of not touching him and I was trembling with the impact of holding back the urge. Instinctively, without thinking, I edged across the soft grass and rested my head comfortably against his shoulders, feeling his animal warmth against mine and smelling his fragrance, a spicy, empowering scent different from anything I had smelled before. It was an exquisite scent that hungered me strongly and though his jacket was cold from the weather, the feel of it was alarmingly warm – as though I had been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it quite yet. Pain? When he was near? I pressed my face to his powerful, broad chest and sighed in content-ment at the flashes of the red-hot, icy-cold currents of electricity that circled me, stunning me with pleasure, making me dizzy. "Are you cold, Sharon?" I felt a thrill run down me as he said my name, and I loved it – the fact that he spoke against the top of my head sent a shiver of fire and ice through me. "Not anymore," I blurted without thinking. My eyes shut automatically; a warm, fuzzy feeling of compassion filled me from head to toe; butterflies fluttered in my stomach, making it hard to breathe; my heart thudded throughout my body.

There was a long, sweet, comfortable silence that was nowhere near awkward. The trickling of the stream provided soft background music and the moonlight, his closeness, my hyperactive yet perfect feelings were all so romantic that my eyes drooped shut, enjoying the warmth and fragrance of him beyond words could describe. "You know, Sharon – you're very special to me," he said in a silky voice sparkling with affection; just the love and passion in his voice sent a rush of burning, chilling blood through me, giving me instant goose pimples all over. "Am I?" I said softly, placing one hand gently on the front of his jacket. "You have no idea," he murmured softly against my hair, making me shiver again, reaching up his hand and closing it around mine on his chest – once again, I couldn't help noticing how right the warmth of his big hand felt around my feeble ones. Just the firmness and magical affection in his grip told me he possessed iron strength. "Enlighten me," I murmured, trying not to lose my train of thought as his touch and voice played tricks with my heart. He played havoc with my heart, gambled with my brain – and the injustice of both the things appealed to me greatly. The sudden attraction I was feeling to him was absolutely unnerving and aggravating; he seemed so much more controlled and optimistic now. I felt all the more besotted by him; it would case me physical pain to be separated from him now. And then, he laughed to himself – a soft, enchanting laugh that warmed me all over, making me elated that he was happy.

"What was that for?" I asked. Heat and iciness coursed through my veins, burning where his hands stroked my hair now. Every stroke sent a rush of adreline down me, making me lose my thought again and again, driving me positively insane, sending waves of electricity down me. "It's just that you don't realize how soft you, how fragile," he said. "Ever since our dance, you seem much more vulnerable. You have a sweetness, an innocence I have never seen in anymore before; it's fascinating. I could really break you very easily, Sharon – simply by mistake; I could tell you something, meaning to compliment you and you automatically misunderstand me and take it as an insult. You don't realize how incredibly _breakable_ you are. You're so delicate and sensitive; it makes me feel all the more attracted to you. And the sudden attention you're giving me has me in shock – but maybe, we really are meant to be." Meant to be… How could I prove that we were meant to be? I raised my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand, welcoming the flashes of electricity the simple gesture sent down me. Seeing his face, I felt a peculiar sense of release – as if a huge burden had been lifted up from me and I was free.

Without thinking, I began leaning in to his lips. His chocolate orbs widened at my sudden advance and he knotted his fingers in my hair, pulling my head down onto his shoulder and keeping it there. His grip was tender but firm; his eyes looked glazed over. "No," he murmured softly, with a note of panic. Then, he calmed himself and smiled at me, stopping my breath and my heart; nothing about him could be improved upon. I didn't understand how an angel could be more glorious than this fantastic, fascinating, heart-warming creature I was suddenly so attracted to. His tone turned tender again. "I want our first kiss to be very special," he told me. "The air is deliciously cool, and the moonlight is so peaceful and poetic," I murmured back, feeling the plead in my voice. "Why can't it be now?" He smiled. "You might just regret this," he told me. "No, I won't," I assured him self-confidently, feeling my eyes move down to his lips again.

He shrugged and lifted my face to his with his index figure. Then he hesitated to gauge my reaction, to see how the kiss would be received; I hoped he saw the relentless hunger, the genuine affection on my face. He seemed to want to prolong the moment, sometimes better than the kiss itself. Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.

And drove me crazy!

YES! This is SwaRon only, but like one of my chapters had KriYansh only, I had this. I sort of reconstructed the passionate scene between SwaRon to make it more romantic with the moonlight and garden. I wanted to show a playful side, then a passionate one. This chapter is again dedicated to Rafi T. Rahman … I know she'll love it.

Precap: The four characters wake up and return home, ripped apart inside out. Reyansh is numb, and so is Swayum – while Kriya and Sharon are agitated, furious, absolutely insane in their feelings. The next chapter is a short rendition of how the main characters feel about each other, the conflicting emotions, the pain, the want, the torture, the hunger… PLZ review! Have an awesome day.


	9. Chapter 9 Emotional Rollercoaster

Thanks a lot for sticking with me, guys. :) Please review.

Recap: Kriya is in an internal hurricane that is ripping her apart, finding herself falling for Rey hard and fast. Neha & Vicky share cute moments; he gives her his jacket. Swayam & Sharon slow-dance. Everyone falls asleep either because of liquor or laziness in different places. Rey finds Kriya in a sitting-room and slides into the couch to sleep with her (don't take it as the wrong meaning; he just went to sleep with his arms around her :P).

Starring: Reyaansh, Kriya, Neha, Vicky…

(Kriya's point-of-view)

Slowly, I felt the warm golden sunlight on my skin and moved around my head on a leathery surface. As I opened my eyes, the unbearable memories of last night came flushing back to me; I remembered the electricity searing and icing my soul, and Rey's masculine, spicy, strong scent blowing insistently towards me with the wind. But as I thought of it, I felt both of those again: Rey's warmth and closeness, and that electrifying, impossibly pleasurable, hugely distracting sensation of his touch. I looked at the wide velvet couch I had fallen asleep on and saw, who else, Rey sprawled across it, one of his tremendously strong, gloriously-muscled, tanned arms around me loosely, his long, imposing legs sticking out of the edge. For a moment, I felt lost in his angel-like innocence when he slept; his outrageously handsome face so lonely and angelic, his long, dark lashes sparkling in the sunlight. His muscular, powerful arms fell away from around me, disconnecting the beautiful sensations I'd just felt, draining out the perfectness of my feelings – and also letting me regain my thought process.

As I looked at him, I felt a shower of reality, like a spray of water chilling my doubt the night before, leaving me in numb, disbelieving realization. Before I knew what I was doing, I yanked a blanket – someone had put a warm velvet duvet around me and a pillow under my head – and leapt over the back of the couch. And then, I ran…

I ran down the yellow-carpeted hallways – past the smart, gilt-framed mirrors, polished oaken doors leading to the rest of house and to the enormous, double-doors forming the front entrance. I yanked them open and kept running past the big, white-marble porch, down the polished steps, past the vast, manicured lawns – through the colour-filled, fragrant planters, past the fruit trees, ignoring all the perfumes – because there was only one on my mind. I ignored the breathtakingly gorgeous dawn ahead of me, the sun rising golden and scarlet in a deep-bluish purple sky. I ran madly to the tall, gold-spiked gate as I could run from my feelings…

I had doubted before, but know I knew for sure.

I was in love with Reyaansh Singhania.

(Swayam's point-of-view)

I felt a tugging on my wrist and the sweet calmness, the dream sensation lifted slowly. I opened my eyes and caught my breath. My heart lurched as I looked up at Sharon's beautiful face. To my utter surprise, her emerald eyes were filled with unshed tears and her chest fell up and down with quick, agitated breathing. "Sharon?" I said softly. Suddenly, a wild, unconquerable desire to hold her again seized me. But her eyes were scorching. "How could you?" she demanded angrily, her musical voice highly agitated. And then… like a high ocean wave that leaves you dizzy and gasping for air, it all came back to me. I remembered how after the dance, we'd both come to this garden. I remembered the way she had leaned in to me. I remembered telling her that our first kiss would be really special… I remembered when she'd asked why it couldn't be now. Then, I remembered leaning in, and… Sharon jumped to her feet as if electrocuted, now really crying, tears streaming down her face. Seeing her cry sent daggers through my heart… one by one. She turned and ran right out, moist blades of grass sticking to her heels as she ran gracefully, quickly over the lawns. I just sat there, shocked, waiting for the truth to sink in. She seemed to run right into a golden, scarlet-streaked dawn that was so beautiful it knocked the breath out of me… a dawn that came nowhere near her beauty. I just sat there, too terrified to speak, too astonished to move, too tangled-up to call her back. I watched the love of my life run away…

(Rey's point-of-view)

It took me almost physical agony as I walked out the huge, gorgeous farmhouse with an aimless stroll and a mind and heart full of pain and love. The insanity of my feelings formed clouds over my mind, disabling my thought process, weakening me inside. I knew that the internal turmoil, if she was feeling one as well, could rip her apart inside out as well… I thought of all the pain, heartache and astonishment she had caused me as I'd tried to get to know her. I thought of how her gaze tangled in mine in knots I never wanted to solve; I remembered her feminine warmth, feline grace and empowering, beautifully sweet, funky, fruity fragrance the night before in the lawn. I couldn't get it out of my head; the impact of her being so close with her perfume swirling all around me would stay with me for forever.

I had never felt so strongly about her before. It seemed that those few, everlasting yet agonizingly short moments of sweet closeness had reignited everything I'd ever felt in the world – except all of it was just focused on her. I had never loved anyone so madly. I loved Vicky – he was the world's best friend, he knew me so well, he was incredibly sweet – I couldn't pay back the loyalty, warmth, faithfulness and trustworthiness he had always shown to me. I loved Neha – she was adorable, like a little girl, and so fragile and vulnerable and sweet… She was the only one who had actually believed I had someone behind me, and of course now, I was sure she would also start to find out the lovesick puppy-dog behind Vicky. I loved my new sneakers, my signed David Beckham poster, my dance and my friends – but I had never loved anyone or anything, even life or chocolates, as much as I loved Kriya. Blind, maddening, passionate – the emotions I felt for her kept me on the edge all the time… And if I started to matter one day, I hoped she'd let me know.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

"No! No! No!" It was the last piece of paper I ripped apart and then collapsed weekly to the carpeted floor of my bedroom. I had thought no more tears could come out, but they streamed down my cheeks once again. My limbs felt loose, weary and exhausted from the running; I could feel my insides pulsing, throbbing, thrashing in physical protest to my sorrow and fatigue. Except that the sorrow I felt was mingled with joy… the pain I felt was mingled with happiness… A confusing sensation – both sweet and torturing, both alluring and incredibly painful – was taking over me, gripping me, smothering me under its blanket. NO! I was _not_ in love with Swayam. He was just a freaking nobody to me! I squeezed my eyes shut to hold in the tears and felt my delicate body shake with the impact of the sobs. It can't be, it can't be! My whole body shook, trembled… The thought of our kiss sent my pulse hammering through my veins and tightened my muscles all over again. I remembered the blood boiling under my lips, my heart threatening to rip out, the way I'd felt so out of control. I remembered how gently he'd tapped his lips to mine just once – yet it had a world of madness, longing and intense passion concentrated in it. I remembered again how when I'd leaned away, my head spinning, trembling involuntarily – he had swept my hair back, leaving that after-effect of helplessness with his sweet, warming touch and told I was just Sharon to him. But NO!

Suddenly, I was myself again. I opened my eyes, feeling confident. I found the coldness returning to me, the bitterness coming back. And it felt great. I was Sharon again. Yes, I couldn't stand on my feet – but I felt a cold smile creep across my face, making it glow. Swayam was nothing to me, and I'd prove it in school – one way or the other.

Next chapter: Swayam and Rey have a friendly, playful conversation. Rey realizes Swayam is smarter than Rey gave him credit for, and Swayam tells Rey he knows about his feelings for Kriya. Of course, everyone knows about Swayam's maddening soft corner for Sharon and Swayam willingly tells Rey about what happened the night before. Neha, Vicky, Kriya, Rey, Swayam and Sharon meet in college after the party and are forced to face each other.

PLEASE review! I thought I should show Sharon's soft side, but also… she's not that much in love yet remember. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a great day.

NEW PROMO: (Yes! I am now going to give occasional promos!)

*Kriya is walking on the road between classes, cursing under her breath, seemingly rattled.*

Kriya: "What do these boys think of themselves? Just because they can dance and have lots of money, these Dazzlers think they can…"

*Cut to next shot, where Rey spots her from behind and an onrushing car. Kriya, lost in thoughts, walks right into its path.*

Rey: "Baathcutter, get out of the way!* (panicked)

Kriya: *turns her head* Huh?

*Cut to next shot, where Rey wraps his arms tightly around her, picks her off the road and both of them crash down onto the sidewalk. Ohohoho, lalala… Rey tucks her hair behind her ears. Kriya is squirming under him, but melts at his touch. Sweet eye-lock…*

Well, did that get you excited, Piyu and Preeti? :P


	10. Chapter 10 Facetoface Again

My last episode just showed how the four main characters feel about each other, conflicting emotions, ripped apart inside out.

Starring: Reyaansh, Kriya, Swayam, Sharon…

(Reyaansh's point-of-view)

I pushed open the wooden double-doors to the rehearsal hall of the college at six-thirty the same morning and stepped in. I looked around the familiar room that now seemed so strange – the high, stylishly-moulded ceilings, the smoothly-polished light-wood, slippery flooring, the funky lights suspended from the ceilings, the built-in glass-fronted cabinet in the wall that held the Dazzlers' perfumes, deodorants, scents and room-fresheners, the tall floor lamps in one corner, different dance props set against the smooth white walls in another and the enormous, incredibly clean mirror in fixed to the back wall. Sharon went beserk even if she found a fingerprint on that mirror, and began bashing us all for not taking proper care of the property given to us. Though I was the leader of the Dazzler group, I sometimes felt overshadowed by Sharon's bossiness and rudeness if we got steps wrong or reported late to rehearsal time. Opposite the mirror, behind the workout section, was a ceiling-to-floor showcase with glass shelves set with all the awards, plaques, certificates, prices and qualifications the Dazzlers had won.

I walked over to the small, oaken desk in the corner and switched on the huge, stylish black music player, sliding in a random CD. I always danced to fight off feelings, and now that, I was feeling so connected to Kriya – I knew I needed to dance to feel at least a little more like myself. The black-and-silver speakers began to boom a loud, funky hip-hop beat – but I felt my focus deviate from the music and go back to the night before. I squeezed my eyes shut, and then, the doors to the hall opened and I heard footsteps outside in the hall. Wondering who it could be so early in the morning, I pushed open the doors and walked out, right into a very tall, lanky figure. "Whoops!" It was Swayam.

"Swayam?" I said with a smile of warmth and friendliness. "So early in the morning? What are you doing here?" Swayam smiled back warmly. "Nothing," he said. "I was actually searching for you, Rey. We need to talk." A sudden note of seriousness crossed his face and he injected sternness in his voice. "Okay," I said warily, crossing my arms over my chest. "Let's talk." Suddenly, the humour came back into his face and he laughed loudly and warmly. "Okay, that sounded really serious for a second," he said. "I've seen you since the party yesterday; there seems to be some trouble in Rey Paradise." "Rey Paradise?" I snickered – my paradise was so perfect it cut me down to size, and so far away from me I couldn't even see it coming. "Yes," Swayam said with equal good humour, his dark eyes sparkling. "What is it?" "Nothing," I said with a smile. "I barely escaped a mob scene with the girls at the party last night." Little did he know, I had almost kissed the girl I loved and was probably being cursed by her right now. "Yeah, right," Swayam said, rolling his eyes, his tone changing again. "You're a better lair than I thought. This obviously isn't going to work out the way I thought, so I might as well come straight out with it. Rey, we all know there's just one girl in the entire school who loves cutting you down to size." He smiled condescendingly, and I felt all my muscles tighten. "Who?" I demanded softly, clenching my fists, supplicating like mad that he'd say it was Sharon. "Kriya," he said. I felt a rush of blood at her name; my heart thrilled with joy and hope; I felt her burning closeness again – then it all drained out and my eyes nearly fell out of my sockets. Swayam knew. "How?" I demanded, feeling my breath come out just a little too quick. Swayam smiled again, this time a warm smile. "Well, you're just giving away too many hints," he said. "You know, your love for her is almost as obvious as my love for Sharon." I felt my heart skip a beat as Swayam said the word and I sighed, walking back into the rehearsal room. Delighted that he had broken my shell, Swayam followed – but I could also feel the sympathy coming from him. "How is it so obvious?" I asked, dropping down onto the polished, wooden floor and stretching out my legs, resting back on my hands. "Well, usually when the hero of the college changes for someone, helps her against the ragging in the college, always seems lost in her, keeps giving her sweetly sensual glances, catches her when she falls, stares at her come heaven or high water, etc. you usually can see it's love – you know." I felt a thrill run down me again as he said the word, but the aftereffect of the thrill was again cold bitterness, which I answered Swayam with. "Yes, and when that girl hates you, doesn't think a second of you, would gladly watch you burn to death, it usually means your love isn't going to go far." When I said the word, a much more oppressive spark seemed to circle me, but it wasn't one of hope; the bitterness in my voice somewhat ruined the effect. Swayam sighed and dropped down beside me. "Well, maybe we can make a deal," he said lightly with a wink, holding out one hand. "Secret best friends. If I help you get to Kriya's heart, you should help me get to Sharon's heart." He said Sharon's name with much more self-security, love and confidence than I'd ever heard him say before. I sighed and slumped back, feeling that rush again at Kriya's name. "Fine," I said, kind of happy with the idea. "But Swayam, what exactly happened with you and Sharon?" And then, colour swept over Swayam's face, appearing high on his cheekbones – and he bit uncomfortably at his lower lip. I felt a wave of horror sweep over me, bolt me in place; I stared at him with wide, shocked eyes filled with terror and disbelief. "You did NOT!" I said. "No! No! No!" Swayam cried, the blush staying on his face; in fact, he blushed even more. "Well, what you and Kriya were almost about to do, it happened with us." I smiled as I saw the sudden happiness in his eyes, the glow it had taken on as he thought of Sharon and his night at the party. "It must have been perfect," I said. "Let's say you had a much better time than I did." "Yes, until about five this morning," he said, his voice now low, the happiness gone, sorrow colouring his tone. "When she abruptly got up, crying loudly, and ran away – I won't be surprised if she misses school today. Rey, she had had liquor last night after dinner. We slow-danced and it was all so perfect – but I should have known the magic moment wouldn't last. It was too good to be true." "Well, we made a deal," I reminded him with a smile. "And I always keep my deals."

(Kriya's point-of-view)

I walked into school on a rainy, dreary Monday, shaking the wet out of my hair and trying to work my fingers through the tangles. I sighed in frustration; I'd probably have to brush it all over again. It would be the fourth time brushing my hair since morning. For one thing, I'd woken up late and had no breakfast; I couldn't find a cab to drop me to school; by the time I reached, the late bell had rung and everyone was going in for the assembly. I entered the girls' locker room and shifted through mine, just deciding it was okay for today if I didn't get my name written in the register. I brushed out the tangles thoughtfully, staring back at myself in the mirror, taking in my wide eyes, dark curls and tanned skin again. Once again, Rey's startlingly handsome face flashed into my hand – the smooth span of his high, clear forehead, the straight line of his perfect nose, his manly mouth, his high cheekbones and those hypnotizing, gorgeous hazel eyes bordered with long, thick, dark lashes (that I heard someone saying were completely wasted on a guy). I shook out the thoughts and was about to exit, when I caught a flash of someone in the mirror.

"Oh, hi, Neha," I said dully. She gave me a bright smile. "Hi," she said. "You know you missed assembly and registry." She was speaking in a casual, cheerful tone; she had no idea how I felt, even though I smiled back at her. "I know," I said, running a hand through my hair to make sure I hadn't left any tangles – where the rest of me was tangled in thoughts of Rey. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class by now?" Neha nodded and took me by the arm. "You should, too," she said, and tugged on it, leading me out. I packed back my comb in my black-and-white backpack and followed in her wake meekly, not caring where I was going. But, soon I bumped into a slim, expensively-dressed figure who turned around and I saw a familiar, expertly made-up face. I was looking into wide eyes, slathered in a ton of makeup, that I knew too well. "Sharon," I muttered under my breath.

Simmie and Rene stood beside her with their hips cocked to the side, and the rest of the Dazzlers as well. In the crowded corridors, we all just stood face-to-face and glared at each other openly, furiously, loaded with frank and pure, unadulterated hatred. But it didn't take me long to see the one hauntingly gorgeous face that wasn't glaring at me. The same, gorgeous hazel orbs I'd been so lost in the night before were soft and shiny like always and his movie-star perfect lips twitched into the hint of a smile. He could still make my heart pound, pulse flutter, stomach lurch and I felt myself breathing unevenly, in odd fits and shocks as he looked down at me. I lowered my eyes and turned away, annoyed at my fast-beating heart pace, and tried to speak in a cool, composed voice. "Let's go, guys," I said, tugging on Vishaka's arm.

"Why? You were on cloud nine yesterday. What happened now?" Sharon demanded in an icy-cold voice full of scorn and self-satisfaction, tossing her thick brown hair over her shoulders. "Whatever happened, they sure remembered that we have a dividend line between us," Simmie answered to Sharon, putting away her expensive Blackberry for once. "Well, good for you then," Vicky said with a smirk, keeping his eyes trained on Vishaka; he looked really intense this morning. Even though Neha was the one standing opposite him, he seemed to refusing to look at her. I wondered why. "Guys, stop it," Rey said in his husky, soothing, mesmerizing voice, shaking his perfectly-sculpted head and patting Simmie's arm. "Let's go to class. We're getting late." "Rey, why are you always against the fight?" Simmie demanded – but I could see she couldn't ignore Rey's touch either (No girl could, and guess what? Neither could I). "This just isn't the time. Let's go to class," he said. Even though he was speaking to Simmie, I could feel that his intense, clear, hazel-eyed gaze wasn't stirring from me – even though I was refusing to look back at him. Memories of the night before painfully came flushing right back, making me feel numb and electrified again. And I couldn't help it; I slowly raised my eyes to his long-lashed, perfect, green-gold ones reluctantly and let him lock them in mine. As soon as the connection was made, that pleasure began flushing through me again: ice-cold fire, red-hot ice. It felt magical; the comfort, sweet closeness I'd felt to him the night before came right back and I felt my bones melt, my knees go weak. The room started to shimmer brightly, soft, shimmering light – unreal, too bright, too beautiful. Just like his eyes – too beautiful, too stunningly beautiful. As I snapped away from his magnetic eye-power, I could still feel the image – like staring at the sun for too long etches its image into the person's vision. I could still feel their dark, deep, mesmerizing strength even as I looked away from them and regained my heartbeat, thought process and breath. His disturbing, spicy smell blew towards me again and I remembered the breeze in that gorgeous outdoor garden.

Unable to take being with him anymore, I grabbed Neha's arm. "We can fight when we have the time for it," I told the Dazzlers crisply, never looking at Rey. I tugged at it, and was surprised to see that she was eye-locked with Vicky, her full lips a little apart, looking innocent and vulnerable. I clicked my fingers in front of her gaze and she snapped out of it quickly and subtly. "Huh? Yeah. Let's go," she said in Hindi. She took my hand and we all walked away; I could feel Rey's gaze on my back all the way until I disappeared around a corner.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

I snickered pitifully at the Weaklings, feeling smug and superior and at the top of the world once again. But then, I saw his face and felt a pierce of self-reserve and once again squeezed my eyes shut. I trusted he couldn't tell how quickly my heart had started drumming at the sight of him, the flare of sudden relief I'd felt seeing him, the way my breathing had got uneven when I saw how handsome he looked in the orange jacket he wore over a white V-necked T shirt and his faded jeans, the way I could feel my eyes glowing as they stared at his handsome, youthful face. I shivered involuntarily, trying to keep my heart beating – as I saw once again the passionate, glowing look of intense longing in his dark, deep eyes. And I made the mistake of meeting his gaze, as the Dazzlers and Weaklings around us pushed at each other to get forward and argue with each other. Both of us remained in our places, just eye-locked. Once again, I felt the same I'd felt the night before when we'd slow-danced to that gorgeous, lilting piano music – the fiery yet icy thrill of electrical current, the comfort yet awkwardness like no other, the perfectness in each vein. I felt on fire with the cold, freezing with the heat. I didn't even notice I was trembling. I could see a smile in his eyes as he stared back down into my eyes relentlessly, making them smoulder like he had the night before. It took a moment to remember how to exhale; in fact, I hadn't even noticed I wasn't breathing until my head started swimming. With a jagged breath inwards, I broke the silence and assumed my composure, trying not to look affected. But I could still feel the delicate, strangely pleasurable trembles all through my veins. "Let's go, guys. It's no use fighting with these people," I said, tugging on Simmie's arm. Rene looked confused. "But Sharon, you just said they're the world's most fun people to argue with," she said, sounding dumbfounded. "Huh? I did," I said, feeling the confusion in my voice as well. I looked up to see a smile in Swayam's dark, mesmerizing eyes – though his manly jaw was set hard. "Well, if you're not going to be the ones to leave, we might as well do it," Vishaka said, rolling her eyes. I felt a flare of resentment and rebellion against the other members of the team, gritting my teeth. "Hello, hello," I said. "Just walk off if you know what's best for you." I heard a wistful sigh from Swayam, a sigh that sent my heartbeats staggering. I winced at the supernatural effect his simple sigh had from me. "Well, let's just go," he said, shooting us a last look. HUH?

I just stared after him, dumbfounded, too astonished to speak as the Team Weaklings swept away dramatically. Had the same Swayam – the mushy Majnu who had always been faithful to his feelings for me, even through the insults I'd rained on him, even after I slapped him, even after I went back to giving him tashan after he repaired my car, the same Majnu who still had hope I would respond to his affection even after all my insults – just blown me off? Blown off the hottest girl at St Louise? Then, I flashed back to the garden as he had wound a stray strand of my hair behind my ear – and a shock ran through my body, my heart sputtering hyperactively at his casual touch – and said, "You're a diva, a star, a role model for everyone else. For me, you are Sharon… Just Sharon."

Next chapter: The Dazzlers & Weaklings all face each other again in the library and sit on different tables. Swayam & Sharon indirectly talk to each other. Rey & Kriya have a staring/flashback session between the shelves of the library.

Thanks a lot for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Have a great day, and come back to see the next chapter please.


	11. Chapter 11 Baatein Kuch Ankahin Si

Recap: Swayum finds out about Rey's feelings and both of them make a deal to help each other get to their girls. Sharon-Swayum and Kriya-Rey see each other again after the party and flashback... Sharon finds herself astonished when Swayum blows her off.

Starring: Sharon, Reyansh, Kriya and Swayum…

(Sharon's point-of-view)

Simmie squeezed my hand reassuringly and looked into my face searchingly for maybe the millionth time that day. "Are you okay, Sharon?" she asked me gently. I felt a wave of guilt at the genuine friendliness and warmth in her tone. "Yes," I said with a convincing, dazzling smile; I knew I was a good actress – and I guess that helped when I was actually tangled up inside. I looked down at my hands. My fingernails – fake, and still polished black – were perfect. Just like the rest of me on the outside. Too bad no one could see that on the inside I was a big old mess. Rene, Simmie and I had chosen seed germination for our biology project, because it had seemed really interesting. It _was_ really interesting, but it was also a lot more complicated than I'd thought. Just like my heart… I followed them quietly down the corridors, feeling at ease with their aimless chatter of makeup, looks, Who's-Hot-Who's-Not, etc. We reached the library and stepped in. And just in front of me, I saw three girls who made my blood boil: Neha, Kriya and Vishaka. Kriya's high forehead creased over and she tugged on Neha's arm; she seemed fragile this morning, surprisingly breakable. "Oh, yesterday, you seemed so confident. What happened today? Have you finally realized your real standard?" I asked tauntingly, feeling my attitude coming back. I felt such hatred for Kriya; I knew she hated me too.

Kriya rolled her big green eyes and murmured softly, "Sharon, this is not the place to argue. Can we do this at a more convenient time?" I flinched back, surprised at the softness and vulnerability in her musical voice. "Thank you," she said softly, not waiting for my reply, turning and walking away fluidly. Though I hated her, I couldn't deny that Kriya was beautiful and graceful, and really talented; it was just the attitude. Now? She had seemed so soft and crushable for a second that I almost felt pity on her. The three girls occupied a small, polished wood table under the non-fiction section of the library and flipped open their biology notes. I took a table across the aisle from them and sat down carefully, smiling at Simmie and Rene.

"So, guys," I said to them, "I've decided two ways in which we can do the biology project. Since it's on seed germination, we can easily do a PowerPoint production. We can put together all the pictures and type up the information to form a really great PowerPoint presentation. Plus…" I made my voice a little louder so Kriya would overhear… "it will help for our presentation to be hi-fi and neat, because we are – after all – the best." Vishaka turned and shot us a challenging glare, as if daring me to say more; Neha rolled her eyes and returned to her notes. Kriya didn't even glance up from her textbook to acknowledge I had spoken indirectly to her. "And the other way?" Simmie asked. "We can also obviously do a written report with illustrations of the stages–" "Stages?" Rene asked suddenly, looking excited, her brown eyes sparkling as she bounced up and down in her swivel chair. "So plants do dance performances?" "IDIOT!" Simmie yelled, then hissed in a deep breath. "Sharon means the stages of growth." Rene looked confused now, and a little disappointed too. "So plants are babies, then youngsters, then adolescents, then adults, then oldies?" she asked, and Simmie yelled 'idiot' again. I sighed and pressed my hand down on Simmie's, trying to make her relax. "It's okay," I said gently. "Rene's a little slow, but she'll catch up." "Hey, I was just thinking that we could also preserve a plant in different stages of growth. We don't need PowerPoint or pages to write!" Simmie said excitedly, grinning at the idea. "Just a simple physical example in front of the entire class!" As Simmie said this in a loud voice, we heard Vishaka say the exact same words at the exact same time in the exact same tone. Needless to say, this didn't please Simmie.

Before I knew it, the six of us were face-to-face, glaring at each other. The softness had gone from Kriya; she seemed as hatred-filled, as attitude-filled as ever. "It was our idea," Simmie said coldly, narrowing her chocolate orbs to slits menacingly. "Haan, bilkul," Neha said in her broken English. "Your idea, mera foot!" Rene glared at them. "Just back off!" she said in a low, cold tone. "Pipe it down, guys," a teacher in a red dress said, as she searched for some books in the non-fiction area where they had been sitting. "Ma'am, library mein tho pipe bhi nahin hai," Vishaka said without any humour and laughed a mirthless, bitter laugh. (The girls' argument continues, and as you've seen in D3, it blends into chipmunk – and they all start rotating around each other, shoving at shoulders, laughing at each other, teasing, taunting, pulling, pinching, until…)

"Stop it, all of you!" an all-too-familiar voice called. The voice sent my heart thudding against my rib cage and I turned around to face the door, looking straight at the tall, lean figure in the doorway, his long arms tensed at his sides. He froze when he saw me and I felt my stomach tighten all of a sudden, my muscles tense, my whole body pulsate and react hugely in the response to his commanding presence. "What's going on, Kriya?" Swayum demanded, walking in with a long, confident stride followed by the Weaklings' boys. "Swayum, inko kaho humaara idea na churayein," Neha said in Hindi to Swayum, motioning aggressively towards us. "Hello, hello… We all know who stole whose idea," I responded icily, feeling the hatred again. "Yes, we all know that we stole _your_ idea," Rene said, glaring at them. Then, she realized what she had said; I turned and stared at her in astonishment. The Weaklings' girls burst out laughing and Simmie yelled 'idiot' again. (The arguments turns chipmunk again, this time with the Weaklings' boys being pushed around at each other, between the mob of fighting girls. The Dazzlers' guys enter but go unnoticed as the girls are too busy arguing.)

"SHUT UP!" a deep, velvet voice said alluringly, shouting at the top of its lungs. I recognized the husky tone of the voice immediately and turned around to see Rey, standing in one corner, looking movie-star handsome in a dark blue T-shirt that hugged his muscly biceps and jeans that clung to his long, strong legs. "Rey's here!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, glad for the defence of my team. "Rey, tell them they stole our idea." But Rey didn't say anything. He just stood there and seemed to be looking at the three of them… or _one_ of the three of them anyway. Simmie slapped the back of his head to get him back in his senses and sighed. "All of this happened in front of all of us, and now Rey will decide," Rene said. "Deciding why he is?" Neha demanded in her broken English that frustrated me even more than I already was. "Rey ne kuch bhi nahin dekha. Woh tho tab se yahaan pe tha bhi nahin. Agar aisa hi hai to humaare liye Swayum decide karega." They pushed him forward and I would flinch from the unexpected closeness of his handsome face, but I lost my train of thought. Breathing unevenly, my heart pounding, I felt his eyes lock in mine and that all-too-perfect sensation of pulsing heat and coursing iciness made my knees go weak; I felt the world disappear, but his dark, captivating eyes – like the calm surface of a deep, black ocean – and his incredibly handsome face stayed in my gaze. A smile twitched his lips and his eyes smouldered. I tried to remember how to exhale. It was a moment before it came back to me, and the coal in his eyes blazed – it was more than a moment when I came back down to earth.

Thankfully, Rey and Swayum had simmered the matters down and Rey gave me a gentle, playful shove back towards the table we had occupied. We all sat down again, this time joined by the boys of our teams. The Dazzlers around me made friendly small-talk, but I couldn't join into the laughter, humour and playfulness. I tried to keep my eyes away from Swayum sitting across the aisle from me, but it was hard and I could feel a tingling warmth surging through me whenever I let my eyes linger on him. Swayum and Kriya were smiling and talking to each other, and as I watched when Kriya said something, Swayum burst out laughing and slapped her shiny dark curls playfully and she joined in. I was surprised at the sudden flare of resentment, almost fury, I felt as I watched the two of them. "So, we can also compare seeds to other things in the world…" I caught the trail end of Simmie's conversation with Rene.

I was thankful for Simmie's words to bring on a cold shower of reality, and I snapped quickly back to them, smiling warmly. "Yes, seed can be compared to many things, such as love…" I heard my voice softening at the end of the world and I silently thrilled to the word, which had a world of commitment, madness, adoration and affection in it. "How to love? Do you seeds celebrate Valentine's Day together?" Rene asked, confused again. Simmie was about to yell 'idiot', but I patted her arm softly and continued, "Love is just like a seed. It starts usually with either sparks, or with friendship, or with absolute hatred that sprouts out from nothing and grows and grows and grows, until the person is bursting with the feeling of commitment and adoration. Then, as it breaks out of the soil, the person bursts open in their confession and if the plant is weeded out, he or she's rejected. But if the plant is left to grow, it grows and grows, the stem forming – the love deepening, then come the leaves – the gifts, the moments, the proposal – and then the buds the children after the wedding, who bloom into youthful flowers, dispersing seeds and making way for more love to grow." Simmie and Rene were looking entranced, and I felt myself floating in a trance-like state too. I turned around and glimpsed that Swayum's eyes were locked on me. The way he looked at me unintentionally scattered my thoughts and sent my heart thudding hyperactively, turning the blood electric in my veins again. With the blood pounding in my head from the intensity of his gaze, I snapped mine away quickly and Rene & Simmie came out of it too. And then we were working silently, comfortably… I felt a similar comfort to what I had the last night – a sweet uneasiness, mingled with a warm comfort. Something I always felt when I was with him…

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

Kriya rose fluidly from her table, looking numb as soon as Sharon said that one word that made me fall warm all over. As I watched, keeping my eyes riveted on her, she glided sinuously over to the shelf and slid behind it, searching for books. Deliberately, I got up as well and slid in the front of the shelf. As she removed a book from the shelf between, I could see her incredibly beautiful face creased in concentration as she flipped through the pages of the book. Sharon continued her intense, impassioned speech – and Kriya kept her long, golden-brown lashes lowered gracefully – they brushed her high, perfect cheekbones. "Love is just like a seed. It starts usually with sparks, or friendship, or absolute hatred that sprouts from nothing and then grows and grows, until the person is bursting with the feeling of commitment and adoration…" Kriya's lovely face turned crimson with blushes when she noticed my gaze riveted on her; she did not meet my eyes with her larger, breath-taking emerald ones, but didn't even turn away from me. It was like my gaze had bolted her into place. Also, Sharon's words made me feel a spark of hope; if love could actually start with absolute hatred, there was still a chance she could fall for me. "Then, as it breaks out of the soil, the person bursts open in their confession and if the plant is weeded out, he or she's rejected. But if the plant is left to grow, it grows and grows, the stem forming – the love deepening, then come the leaves – the gifts, the moments, the proposal – and then the buds the children after the wedding, who bloom into youthful flowers, dispersing seeds and making way for more love to grow." And then slowly, she did raise her amazingly long, honey-brown lashes and let me lock my eyes in her. The heat coursed through my veins, burning when her huge, disconcertingly beautiful-green eyes gleamed into mine – and iciness rolled through my veins as well, trying to overpower the heat. No sensation was more or less than each other; maybe that's why the feeling was perfect… But not perfect enough. Not perfect enough to hold the girl of my dreams there… And so, she turned away gracefully and sighed, a wistful sigh just once – before she returned to her table.

I felt a sudden wave of flashbacks that left me giddy with sorrow and pain, joy and happiness: meeting at the party, her blush when she had observed the sensuality of my gaze, her blush when I had told her to come closer in the garden, the fury and torture in her gaze as Swayum had brought us back to our senses from our intense little bubble, her odd vulnerability this morning… and the sudden pangs of jealousy and resentment I had felt a while ago just now when she'd been playful with Swayum. The feelings rushing through me were unnerving, aggravating… I just stood there while the entire Weaklings Team shot the Dazzlers one last glare and wandered off.

Next chapter: Vicky & Rey have a friendly conversation in the canteen; Vicky tells Rey how he feels about Neha and Rey hesitantly then more quickly tells Vicky what had happened at the party. I will have a Swayam-Kriya scene in the next chapter

Keep reviewing. Have an awesome day Rememeber, ten reviews per next chapter :P


	12. Chapter 12 Chaddi Buddy

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum, Sharon...

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

"Let's see, Rey," Vicky said, supressing a burp as he looked down at the last cookie in the plate with hungry eyes. "Should we split it or give to the more honoured one of us?" I shrugged broadly and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I never can make decisions on an empty stomach," he muttered, and popped the cookie into his mouth. "There! That's better. You're right; we should have split it into halves." We were sitting in the canteen at college and while he pigged out on junk-food, I was working on sewing back the shreds of my love-life. I slapped the back of his head sharply and let out his silly, high-pitched giggle, straightening up and playfully scowling at me. "Aww," he murmured. "Are these after-effects of last night's party?" he asked knowingly, his eyes now moving to the ice-cream sundae called Mondae Tuesdae Wednesdae Thursdae Saturdae Sundae which was made up of all different kinds of flavours scooped together with chocolate chips, blackcurrants, strawberry syrup and honey. I winced at the mention of last night's party, feeling the pain begin again – it always started in my stomach, tightening my muscles until my head grew heavy and throbbed with the intensity of the pain. But Vicky lightened the mood quickly, realizing he'd placed a clumsy figure on my wound. "One or two scoops?" he asked. I looked up and blinked – within that one blink, the sundae had vanished, Vicky burped and one small solitary scoop of vanilla ice-cream was left at the bottom along with some blackcurrants. "I'll _leave_ one scoop," he said, winking at me lightly. I couldn't help cracking up at that; Vicky could always make me feel better in the worst situations. "And I have a surprise for you," he said with a huge grin. He looks ten when he grins like that, I thought.

"What?" I asked, picking up a handful of potato chips and plopping them one-by-one in my mouth. Vicky turned up his nose, wrinkled it and began making distorted, hideous expressions while he said in a nasal tone, "Buck-buck, MOOO! AW, AW – ehhehehhein! Oink oink, quack quack!" I winced in horror and he stopped, grinning widely. "My father bought a new FARM!" he said delightedly, squealing at my disgusted, astonished expression. "I thought you got a date," I said, feigning glumness and disappointment. "How much do you eat, Vicky? You're a PIG!" Vicky nodded enthusiastically and grinned again, the same huge, mischievous grin. "Of course! Everyday, I eat from the four basic food groups," he told me matter-of-factly, ticking each food-group out on his fingers. "Breakfast, snacks – which is not counted, lunch then snacks – which is not counted, dinner and then midnight snacks – again _not_ counted. But then, the snacks between the second session of snacks and dinner are counted, so make that four." He began guffawing with laughter and he looked so happy, I felt a smile automatically spreading across my face too. He rocked back in his chair as he roared with laughter and then fell of his chair, toppling backwards. "DARN gravity!" he screamed. It made laugh as well. He got up slowly and straightened his chair, then sat down again. "Now, let's get serious," he said, managing a straight face. "Oh, wow – Vicky mahashay will finally be serious," I said sarcastically, tilting my head to gaze at him. "Fascinating!" "Well okay, then – one last joke," Vicky offered happily. "For listening pleasure…" He burped so loudly, everyone in the canteen groaned and laughed and cheered him on, asking for one more. "You're disgusting," I told him matter-of-factly. "Critics?" He tilted his head to the side in a way that made other girls want to drool. I rolled my eyes. "Get serious, Vic – what do you want to ask me?"

Vicky's adorable, little-boy face turned serious, his dark eyes flashing. "Rey, I seriously feel _constipated_ when I look at Verbal Diarrhoea!" he told me intently, knitting his dark, heavy brows as he thought of Neha. "It's just that she's so…" "Cute?" I said, feeling an easy warmth as I heard Neha's name – she really _was_ cute. "YES!" Vicky said, throwing his hands up in the air as if in defeat. "She _is_. I've never seen anything like her before – she always seemed so filmy and cutsy and weird, but now – she seems perfect in her own way and–" "And to cut short this speech which I know is going to take forever, let's just come to the conclusion that you're in love with her," I said brightly. "What?" Vicky said softly, raising a pair of agonized eyes to mine. "Umm… love is too strong a word to be used so soon." "These were my exact words when you were trying to convince I was in love with Kriya, remember?" Her name pierced the pain and pleasure through me again, and I winced, remembering the weight and power of her eyes in the hallway. There was a long, comfortable silence as I studied the face I knew too well and saw his frustrated expression – the dark brows brought childishly together, the narrowed dark eyes, the crease in his clear forehead and the way he pressed his lips together. "What happened at the party, Vic?" I asked him gently, tilting my head like he did – I immediately heard a few female sighs around me. Yes, and by few I mean the entire female population of the cafeteria. "Don't ask me!" he said, a different pain than mine saturating his voice (his pain was more childish, like a little kid demanding something he couldn't get). "She was cold; I gave her my jacket in the usual filmy way – I could almost hear Jab Se Tere Naina in the background." He sighed in contentment and rested his chin in his hand, a glazed-over look coming to his eyes, smiling a goofy, cheesy onscreen smile. "Jab Se Tere Naina?" I wrinkled my nose playfully. "From Saawariya? Is that the song where he dances with a towel?" "YES!" Vicky screamed, immediately turning a few heads. "I mean…" he softened his tone, "It was all so perfect, Rey – we kind of got drunk and then…" He blushed. I felt horror sweep over me, a familiar panic crushing my chest to what I'd felt when Swayum had said something like this. "No, no, no!" I said, staring at him with wide eyes gleaming with pure terror. "You did _not_… Neha! NO! You can't! She's so innocent!" Before I knew what I was doing, I had stood up and grabbed his collar angrily, pulling him to me aggressively, feeling an odd protectiveness towards Neha. "HOW COULD YOU?" I was screaming now, without control. "You have to target the only ones who love and support me! I love Neha, you idiot. You aggressive vulture, you did NOT…" "NO! I love Neha!" he screamed, but thankfully, the noise of conversation in the cafeteria was enough to block out her name. "Well then, you'd never… UGH!" I screamed in frustration again, grabbing my hair. "I did not," he said softly. "Huh?" I stared at him in surprise, my voice stinging from the shouting a little. "Sit down, Rey," he said softly again, looking around at the others who had turned and stared at us. I sat down obediently, staring at him uncertainly, feeling surprised, frustrated and more than a little confused.

"I serenaded her with Jab Se Tere Naina and I've heard that song on YouTube a hundred times since last night! Yes, we were drunk – but we just talked," he said dreamily, smiling now, settling into his chair. Then, he snapped out of it and turned to face me. Hesitantly then more quickly, I found myself filing out everything about Kriya, feeling agonized – I found myself breathing hard when my story finished. I half-expected him to get up and start screaming aggressive accusations at me when I got to the garden part – but he was biting on his nails thoughtfully, looking troubled, taking it all in. When I finished, he smiled, his chocolate-brown eyes flashing playfully. "You really did expect that I'd stand up and start yelling at you when you got to the 'closer' part, didn't you?" he said knowingly. I sighed; words weren't necessary to tell him that he knew me too well. "Well, Rey – it was pretty mushy," he said. "You sort of enacted an improvised Dil Tho Pagal Hai scene with her you know. It was the Shahrukh-Madhuri scene where he tells her to come closer and closer and then… SMOOCH!" He squealed with laughter. "That's exactly what didn't happen. Swayum interrupted and then, today morning, he told me knows all about my feelings for her," I said with a glum expression, remembering the release I'd felt on telling him everything. "I'm glad. It felt great to unburden myself, to have some sympathy and understanding instead of being bashed by someone like you for falling in love." I winked playfully at him, not wanting to hurt his feelings – but Vicky was the same old, light-hearted pal I'd always had. "You may not be, but I'm super-glad to get bashed by you for eating so much," he said, smiling. "Have you considered dieting?" I asked him, trying to change the topics. "I diet between meals, man," he replied matter-of-factly, biting into a bologna-and-Swiss-cheese sandwich, getting mustard and ketchup all over his top lip. "It's a five-minute-long diet. My last one was seven minutes long. Pretty great, huh?" "Sign you on the Guinness Book of World Records," I said sarcastically under my breath. Vicky laughed and got up, picking up the sandwich with him. "So long, buddy," he said, slinging his radio-like, silver, leather bag (those of you who watch D3 will know what it looks like; he always carries it around :P) over his broad shoulders. "I need to go. And if you are wise, my buddy – you will fear me." He smiled a vicious, evil grin and his next words completely changed his deadliness. "If you want me, I'll be playing with my teddy bear." He turned and walked out, leaving me and my feelings behind. Too bad my feelings couldn't walk out with him.

(Swayum's point-of-view)

Whatever had happened, I could see that it was eating Kriya up inside bit-by-bit. She barely seemed to concentrate in the rehearsals and took a break after five minutes of breaking, locking and popping. She gracefully glided to the corner of the common room and sank onto a red leather settee, sighing and brushing her silky, smooth dark hair back off her lovely face. I excused myself as well and walked over to drop down beside her; it made me feel almost miserable in a way to see her so broken and vulnerable. "Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," she said with a smile. It wasn't her full, sparkling smile – it was a small, timid smile only on her full, rosy lips. A stranger's smile… Kriya's smile was always so open, so straight, so happy you could see right down to her feelings – but this one was hauntingly different. "Are you okay, Kriya?" I asked her gently. "You seem so shaken." Kriya's clear, emerald gaze snapped up to me, looking surprisingly alarmed. I looked at her confidently, though I was taken aback by the disconcertingly fast movement of her regal head. "Excuse me?" she said, alarm colouring her tone. "Did something happen?" I asked her tenderly, ignoring the question. "You seem so breakable since the morning; where's my Kriya gone?" Her dark, perfect eyebrows went sharp at the mention of breakability and she puffed out a sigh. "I'm fine," she said, lowering her gorgeously green orbs and turning away from me. "No, you're not," I said, smiling, lowering my head to peek into her face. "And it doesn't take me a rocket scientist to figure that out." Kriya looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing – a heart-warming, musical, golden sound – the bubbling, innocent laughter of a happy little girl. "Swayum, you know me better than I gave you credit for," she commented brightly, tilting her head sideways playfully, smacking my shoulder. I shrugged broadly and grinned. "I'm smart, Kriya – accept it," I said. She squealed again with sweet, silvery laughter and shook out her silken, shoulder-length, dark-brown locks delicately. "Let's practice," she murmured, standing up and reaching for my hand. I was surprised by the open gesture but also pleased. I reached out and grabbed her hand, unthinkingly putting all my weight on it as I climbed to my feet. She let out a little scream and collapsed to the floor on top of me. Both of us howled with laughter. "Get off me. You're _crushing_ me," I joked, giving her a gentle show. She climbed fluidly to her feet and I climbed up after her; the tape was rewinded to the beginning of the song and both of us took our places.

This is just a boys' bonding chapter, because a lot of you have recently been missing the ReCky friendship so this is a trip back to the golden days. I wanted to deepen Kriya-Swayum's friendship, because their scenes are so rare – but their chemistry is awesome as best friends in that scene before the elections where he's trying to calm her … Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if it's funny; I may do more hilarious conversations from then on.

Next chapter: Swayum and Sharon have a conversation in the locker room where Sharon tells him to forget whatever happened at the party – recreation of the 1st June scene between them, except in the afternoon, not early morning. Kriya is reassuming her attitude towards Rey, finding it easier to give him tashan. Rey saves her from an onrushing car and melts her again.

HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLZ review… It's what keeps me going, your comments. I love you all – thanks so much for taking my story to such a level. Have a GRRRRRRR8 day! And keep an eye out for my next uploads.

NEW PROMO: SWARON special…

Side-commentary: Sharon ki life mein aa rahi hain kuch nayin nazdeekiyan…

*Sharon is in a study-type room on a computer, listening to Jaadu hai Nasha hai (from the movie Jism) with eyes closed. Cut to next shot, where she's leaning her head against the back of her chair and her hair is falling over her face. Swayum comes and blows off the strands. Sharon's eyes open. Swayum smiles and walks off out of the room, motioning for her to follow him with his index finger.*

Side-commentary: Pyaar ki hai ek nayin shurwaath…

*Sharon is running frantically down the corridors, searching for Swayum. She always catches just a glimpse of him, smiling enigmatically – in the corridor across her, downstairs while she looks from a balcony above, etc. Cut to next shot, where Swayam-Sharon come face-to-face… Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai is playing all along. Both raise their hands, fingers about to intertwine – but don't touch.*

Side-commentary: Lekin kya yeh haqeeqat hai, ya bas ek sapna?

*Sound of shattering glass. Someone says Sharon's name. Sharon, asleep on the desk yanks herself up, astonished.*

YESSSS! It's a dream sequence, guys – but it's a full-on SwaRon special :D Will happen soon, so SwaRon fans stay tuned in. :P Rafi, I hope you really enjoy this one as well…


	13. Chapter 13 Dil Mill Gaye

Recap: Swayam-Kriya have a sweet, friendly conversation and fall on top of each other, laughing like maniacs. Rey and Vicky also have a hilarious conversation that turns a bit serious when Rey tells Vicky what happened at the party the night before.

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum, Sharon...

(Kriya's point-of-view)

As I burst open the double-doors and hurried down the steps to the park at the back of school, it felt great to unburden myself, to have the fresh air. It was a beautiful spring day with the sun blazing away, a burning, golden orb high in a clear sky dotted with occasional wisps of snow-white clouds – but the air was fresh, sweet-smelling and very cool, and carried the alluring scent of cherry blossoms. I felt free as a bird in the sky as I padded down the steps and dumped my backpack under a tall oak tree; I felt a thousand pounds lighter. I was game to skip lunch to sneak a long, solitary walk in the park without anyone around me – just the bright sunlight, the cool air and the flowery, appealing fragrance. But even though the day was highly enjoyable, I felt a pierce of anger and hate as I thought again of the Dazzlers.

"What do these boys think of themselves?" I muttered to myself, walking aimlessly ahead. "Just because they can dance and have lots of money, the Dazzlers think they can…" My voice trailed off as I thought of the one Dazzler who didn't seem like Sharon's slave. Damn it! I tightened my arms snugly around my body and hugged myself tightly – the thoughts of Rey warmed me – I thought of his beautiful, long-lashed eyes and their electrifying shade of green-gold; I thought of his brilliant, dazzling smile, the way his perfectly-aligned, pearly whites flashed against his flawless lips; I thought of his silky auburn hair, the way they were short on top – but down over the collar at the back; I thought of his tall, muscular stature, his feline, rippling grace and his manly, muscular movements… But I dared not think of the way he looked at me. It wouldn't help to let my body form goosebumps all over. Lost in my thoughts, I walked down the street with no sense of direction, walking past the trees quickly, fastening my strides. I could feel Rey's thoughts become a pounding in my head; the intensity made my head hurt; it became a roar in my ears, blocking out all other sounds. I just walked on and on…

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

I hadn't gotten much further ahead when I saw the most splendid sight in the world. I sank behind a tall, fragrant cedar and peeked my head out from the back to watch a very tall, very slender, perfect, feminine figure gliding sinuously down the park. Her walk was so graceful and fluid, she barely seemed to touch the ground with her light, dainty feet – and she walked with a smoothness and kittenish litheness that belonged on a runway. Even from the back, I recognized the cascade of curly, beautiful, exquisitely silky, soft, smooth, dark-brown hair bouncing playfully down her slim shoulders and smooth back; I recognized the long, slim, incredibly shapely legs and her perfect, feminine figure… My heart drummed to become deafening in my ears; adreline pumped through my veins insistently; I felt a peculiar sense of release as I watched her longingly, while she floated down the sidewalk quickly and gracefully. She wore a blood-red, silky tank-top that hugged her deep, perfect curves and a high-waist, black skirt over long, fishnet stockings that sheathed her perfect legs. Her long, silvery earrings and charm bracelets jiggled playfully as she tripped along with delicate, feline grace. It was almost too late until I saw the white Taurus onrushing towards her.

Ice.

That's what I felt like. Ice… I felt chilled to the spot, iced through, turned to a cold, cold, cold block. I felt as though I was bolted into place – a freezing, paralyzing terror I had never felt ever before. Panic squeezed my chest, closed my throat and I struggled to breathe. The entire world stopped for a second, then started again a little too soon. Then, I felt hot, hot with adreline that was now more hyperactive than ever. "Baathcutter, get out of the way!" I called to her, beginning to run that way. She skidded to a fluid stop and whipped her regal head around, her lovely face confused and innocent, not having perceived the car that was now a mere two feet away from her. Her soft, satin-smooth, dark-brown hair bounced playfully against her graceful shoulders and just as the car was an inch from her, I wrapped my strong, capable arms tightly around her slim, curvaceously perfect waist and clamped her powerfully to me. Even though she was tall and strong, she felt feeble and vulnerable in my grip; I yanked her light, lithe feet off the ground and staggered backwards. The car whooshed past her just in time and she wrapped her long, shapely legs around me… I hit the projection of the sidewalk and came crashing down. She collapsed, and I in turn collapsed on top of her. Now that we were safe, the panic had been erased, I was breathing and was overwhelmed with relief that made my knees go weak. I welcomed in the warm, compassionate sensations that filled me, the inhuman perfection that began to surge slowly through me, the butterflies that played around in my stomach and the heat and iciness that flushed through me from every direction. My heart seemed to have lost count of how many heartbeats it was supposed to take in a nanosecond and trying to get accustomed to the rapid pattering, I looked down at her underneath me – feeling her sweet, feminine warmth and inhaling her spicy, fruity, funky perfume deep inside me. One slim, fragile arm of hers circled my neck while her small, dainty hand was rested against my chest, her long, slender fingers gripping the front of my dark, body-hugging T-shirt in panic. I felt her heart thudding against mine as she, pinned under me, was breathing hard, her perfect chest heaving up and down with each short, panicked breath. She sent waves of cool, flowery, fresh fragrance up on me as she exhaled every-time; her perfectly-shaped, dark eyebrows were knit in frustration and terror, still; her long-lashed, enormous, emerald-green orbs were wide with childlike innocence, breakability and aftereffects of the terror she had so narrowly escaped – the electrifying green shade gleamed with a coat of tears, which she blinked back with her long, gold-brown lashes. I lost my train of thought as the two of us were pressed against each other on the sidewalk, sprawled down, my arms clamped around her slim waist and hers around me. She rolled her deeply green irises around slowly, gracefully once to scan my face and dropped them shyly just before they locked in mine. She wasn't breathing hard anymore. A few silky, soft, loose wisps of her perfect, smooth, chocolate-brown hair brushed lightly against her high cheekbones and I reached up my hand and lightly fingered them, sighing at the fine, satin-like texture again as I tucked them behind her dainty ears. I felt the heat course through me, burning and chilling wherever we touched, giving me goosebumps all over. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and she shivered under me. "The ground is cold," she said in a shaky voice. It was shaky, but still more beautiful and silky than any human voice to me.

I snapped out of the trancelike state our fall had sent me into. Dazed and disoriented, I pulled my eyes away from her; the entire world was spinning. "Get off me, Rey," she said gently, avoiding my eyes, releasing her slender arms from around me and giving me a gentle shove. Obediently, I got up, dizzy from the intensity – my head was swimming and spinning at the same time; I drew in jagged breaths. She climbed to her feet with angel-like grace and her perfect plump lips pressed together in a hard line, her rosebud mouth set, her green eyes gone placid and cold. "Thanks, Rey… But then you know, you could have just let me die – would have saved you a ton of regret." Without letting me react, she turned and went running like a gazelle, aggressively yet gracefully, back until she vanished from the review. I collapsed; my wobbly legs wouldn't let me walk, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Did Kriya think I regretted saving her life?

(Sharon's point-of-view)

I was glad to sneak a touch-up between classes anyway and I entered the highly-styled, blue-and-red bathroom quickly, walking straight up to the smart, blue-framed mirrors and switching on the brass tap, washing my face quickly as if I could wash myself clean of the thoughts that had been gripping my brain and clinging to it as if for their life. I had been shifting restlessly in calculus all morning, thinking of nothing but Swayum and his soft eyes, his warm, adoring glances, his soft lips that had pressed so gently against mine… As I washed off the face-washing moisturizer I had just put on, Simmie vacated one of the cubicles and came beside me, washing her hands at the sink. "Hey, Sharon," she said cheerfully. "Hi, Simmie," I said, not wanting or even trying to return the enthusiasm. Simmie was rummaging in her white leather designer handbag and she took out a pan of eye-shadow and a compact-case which she put aside. I could see that she was going to start with that aimless chatter of hers.

"So, anyway," she said, (that's always how she began), running a hand through her short, perfect coppery hair. "I was just on the phone with the designer company and they told me I have to wear, like, these three reject dresses from Katrina Kaif's wardrobe – which, _hello_ not happening. I would never want to stray from doing original, right? And speaking of clothes and looks anyway, I can't find my lipstick – you know, Yucca Valinkofsky created that shade of pinkish-red just for me. But I'm still kind of afraid to wear it, you know – because it could make my skin a little jaundice-ish. And speaking of skin, I was just at Prada and had in sight a blood-red layered dress that looks oh-so-perfect with my skin. And speaking of red, (yes, Simmie changes topics by saying 'speaking of' all the time) I just saw Karina Kapoor's picture at the Max Stardust Awards and she was wearing that kind of dress that's neither red or maroon, just a fatak colour in the midst of both that hits you like a slap in the face. And speaking of slap in the face, did you hear that Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber broke up? I was stunned; they even have a statue of them together. Maybe they'll break the statue now, or melt it in an oven – OMG! I'm going to laugh so hard."

I sighed. "Simmie, you melt metal in a furnace," I told her gently. She wrinkled her nose and cracked open a bright pink can of fizzy, sweet energy drink, sipping it once. "Right… Oh god, I'm becoming more and more like Rene," she murmured to herself, gulping a bigger mouthful of the sweet beverage. "Want a sip?" "No, thanks," I said. "It gives me those burps where your nose burns and you get tears in your eyes. And now that we come to tears in our eyes, when did Justin and Selena break up anyway?"

"And speaking of breakups anyway, I have to fill you in – I heard Brian and Tasha just broke up. I mean like, how could they? They are perfect for each other, meant to be!"

"Meant to be…" The phrase echoed achingly in my head, remembering me again of Swayum's softness when he'd said, the magic he had had over me with his words. Simmie's chatter became a hum in the background, until she shook my shoulder aggressively and I snapped out of the trancelike state, shaking off the thoughts. Simmie took out a silvery tube and removed the lid, revealing a stick of rosy, pinkish-red lipstick which she raised to her full, perfect lips and stroked across it carefully. She blotted her lips on a napkin, the flimsy kind they give out with popcorn at the concession stand – and grinned down at the flawless, rosy lip print on the paper. "Perfect," she murmured. For the first time, she looked up at the mirror and saw me trying to hide my dark spots with concealer and foundation. Unconsciously, her eyes and face softened; she came up close to me and gently tugged the concealer out of my hands. "What's wrong, Shar?" she asked me, concern hinting in her voice and face. "Sorry, I've been so unobservant and unconcerned, going on and on about myself – you seem so down this morning. What's the matter? Does this shade of lipstick not suit me? Or did Vicky overeat and puke during the rehearsals?" She winked and giggled, whacking me slightly.

"Simmie," I said, my voice cracking with emotions. "I think it's no use telling you I'm fine, because I'm not anyway… But let it go; I don't want to trouble you with all this." Simmie shrugged her tiny shoulders, knowing it was no good to argue further with me; this was why she was such an amazing friend – Simmie didn't bug the truth out of me when she knew it was only going to make me mad. "Well, I'm here whenever you need me. You know you can talk to me," she said gently, smiling at me. "Now, does the lipstick suit me?" "Clicks," I said, grinning at her. "Good," she said, putting her cosmetics back in her bag. She snatched it up and gave me a little wave. "See you in class," she said. "Can we get those last few problems in calculus solved together?" I asked her; I kept it a secret like she had told me to, but Simmie was outstanding in calculus. "Sure," she said with a smile, and walked out. As soon as she walked out, I turned back to myself in the mirror and sighed deeply, looking at my miserable face, studying myself. Suddenly, I looked so vulnerable and small, like a loser… And as I was looking at myself in the mirror, another figure appeared behind me. I gasped loudly and whipped my head around to face him.

My heart raced; the ground beneath my feet was displaced again; I felt a warmth tingling through me as I stared ahead at Swayum. He was smiling at me in the mirror, a gorgeous, heart-melting smile that spread across his soft lips and made his dark eyes glow like coals. He looked like an angel, like someone sent from above, like someone made just for me… Damn it, I thought to myself. Get a hold of yourself! I tried to make my voice sound cold and composed, "What are you doing in here? This is the girls' locker room." He took a few long steps forward towards, decreasing the distance, sending my heart hammering through my body. "Keep your distance," I murmured sharply as I moved away from the sinks so that he couldn't back me up anyway. "Sharon, don't be such a sissy," he said with a playfulness that made me want to swoon. "You really don't think I'm going to do anything, do you?" I sighed and glared at him icily, ignoring the silky note in his heavenly voice, taking a step further away. "Just go away, Swayum!" A thrill ran through me as I said his name, and I hated it; I scowled at his gorgeous face – his eyes were dark and playful, glowing with that same passion that gave me goose pimples over; his perfect, black hair shone in the light, the same hair I had brushed my hand tenderly through the night before; his tall, lean figure was relaxed – it no more had the awkwardness and tension I could earlier see from him. Huh? Suddenly, I felt a shudder of reality; Swayum was looking different. Of course, he was the same adorable, little-boy-like fellow – but he was showing resistance to me, giving off an air of attitude I had never felt before. The coldness almost made me shiver and brought the temperate down a good few notches and his smile seemed to compete with the attitude, trying to warm the room. The warming smile and chilling attitude gambled with my heartbeat again, scrambled my thoughts and concentration; I felt the glare disappear. NO! Girl, you can't soften; _he_'s the soft one. I snapped out of the spell and raised an eyebrow sharply at him, avoiding his shiny brown eyes carefully, looking everywhere but at his distracting face. "Didn't you hear me?" I said to him, hoping it didn't sound as shaky to him as it did to me. "Of course I did, Sharon," he murmured gently, walking up close to me. I felt bolted in place, not with terror – but because a small, quickly growing part of my head gripped on to the pleasure I knew I felt when he was close and wanted madly to experience it again. And in _no way_ was the real Sharon going to let that loser-type Sharon take over right now? I looked up and would have flinched back in surprise from the unexpected closeness, but flickers of relentless electricity travelled up and down my spine, giving my heart a literal spasm and the urge I had felt to touch him the night before flared up stronger than ever – I tried not to show the tortured need I was feeling on my face.

He was so close to me now, I knew he could smell my fruit-flavoured shampoo. What else could I do now to get Swayum out of my head? Maybe, I'd have to start using a different shampoo because Swayum seemed to sense this fragrance from within a twenty-mile radius; or maybe, I should just slather dung on my hair and come to college, I thought. I was having trouble breathing as his soft yet scorching, deep, chocolate orbs searched my face; his soft curls blew across his face, but he made no attempt to push it away. My heart raced; I tried to practice breathing in and out, but the rest of my body was practicing hyperventilating. I THOUGHT THE BRAIN WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE CONTROL OVER THE FREAKING BODY, NOT THE OTHER WAY! Ugh! I lowered my head and avoided the hopeful, brown eyes again, knowing I would only lose my train of thought if I looked into them. It would be that feeling again that I was floating off the ground, and I wasn't entirely comfortable with it right now. I was supposed to feel revulsion at his closeness and disgust, but the exact opposite feelings ran through and my heart thrilled with joy and hope… joy and hope I didn't want to feel.

"Swayum," I said, feeling entranced, captivated, trapped even though he wasn't touching me, keeping my eyes lowered demurely. "Hmm?" he said. I hated the way I sounded, so lonely, so vulnerable, so desperately in want and need of comfort and company as I said my next words: "See, I know it's hard for you to do as I say – but just forget what happened last night…" Even as I said the words, daggers pierced through my heart; I knew how deeply it would hurt him, and I could feel it cutting me even deeper. "That's not just hard; it's impossible," he murmured. I snapped up my head to him, forgetting how close he was – and as I looked into his eyes, I forgot literally everything. It made me forget where I was, who I was – it practically made me forget what planet I lived on. My heart thudded in my rib-cage, probably making cracks in it – and my insides throbbed and pulsed in physical protest. Our eyes locked; the space between was calm, sweet, devoid of any friction – not the calm before the tempest, but like a clear sweetness and comfort untouched by even the sign of a storm. I sighed in unfocused contentment of blurry, unaccepted feelings that were now flushing through every part of me – and the burning ice, the freezing fire was surging through every vein of mine again; I was sure he could hear the rapid pattering of my heart, mingled with the calm between us, which was dizzying after the tumult of emotions I had gone through in the past twenty-four hours. The memories were unbearably sweet (if they were physical, they could have given a person diabetes): the dance battle, the slow-dance, the kiss, the heartbreak and now, this meeting… I could feel myself coming back to earth then, and I snapped out of the magic his words had strung around the two of us. He snapped out of it too and his warm, deep eyes dropped away from mine – though the smile remained. "You _have_ to forget it, because… I don't remember what happened last night," I blurted out as quickly as I could. No. It was not me sounding so vulnerable; it was not me saying these words to Swayum – it was a different Sharon, not the real one. The question was how real was the real one anyway?

The fantasy Sharon seemed much more real and I felt much more voluntary being her. But she was not me; she was a weird Sharon. "If you don't remember, why are you telling me to forget?" he asked silkily. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the vision of his strong body, his adorable, pale face, his dark eyes, his silky black hair – and sighed, feeling the power to resist. It was a small and quickly decreasing part of my head that was able to resist him. "Because," I said with my eyes closed, raising my voice but not in anger, trying to convince him gently, "I was high, okay? I wasn't in my senses; I wasn't thinking properly; I was acting solely on my instincts and…" I opened my eyes, feeling the sting of tears in my nose and sorrow cutting deep through me… "and you still didn't take advantage of that condition of mine." My voice softened, saddened, sweetened on the last bit and I could feel it as well. "Well, then – your wish is my command. I won't say this to anyone; it's just with us. I may not be able to forget, but it won't get out to anyone," he said sincerely, sounding so sweet and genuine it broke my heart. I had my eyes lowered all along, trying to ignore the heat radiating from him and now, he leaned close to me, into the side, speaking directly in my ear, his gentle breath tickling my ear; his closeness sent a flush of heat through me, mingled with an icy-cold prickling under my skin that gave me instant goose pimples all over. I felt sweat beads forming over my forehead; I was having trouble breathing already. DAMN IT, I thought. Does Swayum contract my lungs or something, so that I need more air? Or does my body start requiring more oxygen for excess chemical reactions? UGH! His next words melted me like an ice cream on a hot, summer's day left out in the sun… "I'll remember and cherish last night always," he murmured gently. Leaving the world spinning, he walked out.

It was as if he took the warmth and happiness in the room with him as he exited fluidly. My knees were weak and I collapsed instinctively down onto the floor, trying to practice breathing in and out. I needed a shower after that turmoil of emotions, thoughts and feelings, I decided. Maybe I should call off dance practice.

So, this was another special with both the couples … I'm starting to get more and more fond of Swayum and Sharon with each passing day. Of course, KriYansh are always the best – but SwaRon are so sweet. Yes, I guess you could all see Sharon's signature innocence here and I hope I captured her feelings well – but I added a little humour to indicate that she really is Sharon, alive and kicking and there's still a less fantasy, more real side to her.

Next chapter: The Dazzlers are in the rehearsal hall, warming up. Rey can't concentrate; he keeps messing up. Sharon is tolerating everyone more than usual and soft-heartedly corrects Rey all the times he messes up. Simmie, Rene and Nilesh are confused at the new innocence in Sharon; Vicky is going to be the usual comic character in the next chapter :P

PLZ review! It's what keeps me going… Remember I only release the next chapter on ten reviews, and I didn't get enough on the last few chapters.


	14. Chapter 14 Just Dance

So, I'm going to stop giving recaps now and start with the chapter right away. I don't want to type like an idiot and eat and hog space for nothing.

Starring SwaRon, KriYansh and ViHa

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

I burst through the double-doors to the rehearsal and came running it, breathing hard, struggling to catch my breath, looking around with wild eyes. "I'm LATE!" I screamed frantically, knowing Sharon was probably waiting in here somewhere with a fork and knife to cut me up, then serve to me to any cannibals on duty. But just the boys were there, my two best friends; Nilesh was doing a casual, warm-up incline on one of the treadmills and Vicky was, as usual, lounging on the light, polished wooden floor. "Sharon's later," Nilesh cracked, giving me a little wave. "Whew!" I sighed in exaggerated relief and then turned my eyes onto Vicky. Now that I was saved from the hungry cannibals, I could afford a little bitterness. Vicky's eyes were closed; he was smiling; his tall, lean body was stretched out, his hands locked behind his head, the picture of peace. "Vicky, when it comes to doing nothing, nobody can beat you," I told him. Not a muscle twitched in his face – Nilesh just watched the two of us silently, trying to survive the calm before the storm. There was a long, awkward silence before Vicky mumbled, "I hope you're not waiting for a response." I rolled my eyes. "You're such a pest, Vic," I told him, trying to break the shell. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," he told me, his smile growing wider at my attempt. "_Hog dandruff_!" Nilesh muttered, turning the setting down and jumping off the treadmill. "My lawyers, however, think otherwise," he cracked. "Get up, Vicky," I said, lifting off my shirt and beginning to stretch. Vicky raised his head and opened his eyes. "Does this count?" he asked. "Vic, just freaking get up," Nilesh retorted, shooting him a look of annoyance and loath. Vicky sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Simmie entered the rehearsal hall, dressed in black elastic tights and a red-and-white striped tank top, her thumbs a blur over her Blackberry, her sneakers clicking on the wood floor. "Hey, guys," she said mechanically, not looking up from her phone. Then, she caught Vicky and raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "Sitting up straight today, Vic?" she asked him. "Call me wacky," he said lightly with a wink, climbing to his feet. Rene came in and exchanged a wave and smile, before walking over to the ballet bars and flipping on them. There was silence for a while and Vicky dropped down and stretched out again. The only sounds were the hum of Nilesh's treadmill, Rene's deep breathing as she stretched out at the ballet bars and Simmie's skilled fingers working away on the Blackberry. "Ah, the harmony of mortal worthlessness," she cracked, finally putting away her phone. "Simmie, you look like a peppermint candy," Nilesh commented, taking in her outfit. "Mujhe nazar mat lagao, chichore," she cracked. "Just be thankful I didn't wear a midriff." Sharon entered the rehearsal hall, her cheeks flushed pink for some reason, her eyes sparkling with adreline. "What happened, Sharon? You're late," Simmie said, then regret washed over her face. I knew why; Sharon hated it when others checked her for being late. I winced, waiting for the outburst of temper – but Sharon sighed and nodded timidly. "I know," she said softly. "So sorry. I was in the locker room and it took me a while to freshen up." "Freshen up before rehearsal?" Rene asked, looking confused. "But you never do that. You know you'll sweat anyway, you always freshen up after the rehearsals." Sharon sighed again and shot Simmie a look; something I couldn't describe flowed between their eyes and Simmie brightened, turning to us. "Let us all do three back-to-back routine choreographies for a warm-up," she said with a smile, that was so open and natural it almost fooled me – and it would have fooled me, had I not seen the look she and Sharon had just exchanged. Sharon turned to the huge mirror, slowly stretching her legs apart and relaxing into a centre split – I stared at her in surprise. "Sharon, you never start with a split. You always start with flips on the bars," I said gently. She turned and raised a sharp eyebrow at me. "Stop checking on me, all of you," she said softly but coldly, climbing to her feet. "Let's do the choreographies."

Simmie put on the music; it was loud, and it sounded like the band was in the room with us. But as soon as I recognized the song, I abruptly stopped flowing with the choreography. None of them noticed, until Simmie bumped into my hard, muscular body and fell down. Sharon reached for the remote control and switched off the music, staring at me. "Rey, what happened?" she asked me. It had taken me less than a moment to recognize the song; it was the same song Kriya had first danced to, Destiny Child's Lose My Breath. There was no mistaking in it. "Nothing," I said, trying to smile. As I danced, I messed up the perfect diamond formation, going into position for a triangular one. I expected a tantrum from Sharon, but she turned to me, looking soft-hearted though a little annoyed. "Rey, it's the diamond formation first – then when you come to the base, we make the triangular one – then the circle when Vicky pops in the centre, got it?" she asked me gently, brushing her wet, tangled hair off her forehead. "Yeah, sorry," I said. Simmie and Rene were looking at her with a weird, confused expression and I shrugged in their way. In the triangular formation, I bumped with Rene again and sighed, helping her up – I was so involved in the song and thinking of the moves Kriya had done that I couldn't even do the moves I could do in my sleep. Of course, thinking of Kriya was much more relaxing than sleep. I don't remember how many times I messed up in that rehearsal and how many times I was surprised when Sharon gently corrected me; she seemed so soft-hearted all of a sudden, not the Sharon I'd known just yesterday, not my best friend… Simmie and Rene kept shooting her weird looks and exchanging those incomprehensible looks with each other that I had earlier seen between Sharon and Simmie.

"Hey, it was a great rehearsal," Vicky said cheerfully, patting the perspiration off his forehead with a white face towel as we gathered up our stuff and prepared to shower. "Even though you stunk up practically every choreography piece Sharon tried to get us done." He winked at me. "Hey, watch it," I said edgily. "Hey, friends have got to be honest with each other – right?" Vicky teased, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I scowled. "Wrong," I muttered. "Fine, then – I take it back. You were awesome today," he said, grinning. I couldn't help laughing at that; Nilesh sighed and rolled his eyes – sometimes, I think he feels out of place between us. We hurried out and to the showers in the boys' locker room.

This was again a bonding of the Dazzlers' team and emphasis on the mellowing effect Swayum and Kriya have on Rey and Sharon.

Next chapter: The Weaklings and Dazzlers sit in the classroom. Their English Literature Professor tells them to give their favourite phrases. Swayum and Vicky have a competition to find out a more expressive phrase to describe a fart (YES, A FREAKING FART!). I'm doing a Nilesh-Simmie part as well … It's high time the other couples come in.

PLZ review! I love you all. Your comments make me so happy Have a nice day, bye.

NEW PROMO:

Side-commentary: Har dil mein hain kuch nayin aahatein…

*Many shots are being cut shown in the single line of the side-commenter. Swayum is watching over Sharon's shoulder as she's on a computer. Rey has Kriya backed up against a wall; Vicky and Neha are staring at each other, grinning like fools.*

College ka project kahin ban na jaye dil ka project.

*Rey and Kriya… Kriya is backed against the wall; Rey lifts her face with his index finger.*

Rey: There's something odd I feel with you, Kriya… It's unnatural. You're-you're really special.

*Kriya blushes and smiles to herself. Cut to Swayum-Sharon; Sharon's fallen asleep on the desk with all papers spilled. Swayum pulls her into an embrace and carries her to the bed. In background, Swayum's voice: "You're so sensitive, even you have no idea. I know you better than yourself, Sharon – you just won't accept it." Cut to ViHa.*

Neha: Neha want to eating ice gola. Coming?

Vicky: Yes! Let's go.

*Both of them are at a bandi. Colouring leaks down Vicky's cheek; Neha wipes it away. Eye-lock, piano tune…*

Side-commentary: (V) Dil Dosti Dance, Monday-to-Friday, Shaam Saath Baje, only on Channel V… Lol, I just had to add that.

You all must have noticed how I portray Vicky and Neha more sensibly; I just think they need more realism in view of the show – they're a bit too filmy. So my ViHa special will be more intense. In clarification, I think I should tell you that the couples are actually working on a project together – and I mean ViHa, KriYansh and SwaRon are one group in the project, dividing the work three ways and doing it. The other three couples will be another group. This is going to happen pretty soon; I just had a brainwave, so I added the promo. Have a nice day again, and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 English Lit

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

(Swayum's point-of-view)

Sometimes I thought I tried to do too many things and at other times, I knew I did. That week alone, in addition to my regular schoolwork, I had to chair a student council meeting and turn in a science project. Kriya had announced extra dance rehearsals after school to polish off the routine to perfection, even though I thought I could do it well enough in my sleep. All the popping was making my joints hurt; I had promised Mrs Sharma's little girl I'd help her ride her new bicycle. My schedule seemed filled to overflowing. As I went to check the notice board, I also realized that I'd been meaning to clean out my locker… I sighed for maybe the millionth time that morning. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around, smiling brightly as I saw Kriya. "Hi, Kriya," I said cheerfully. "Hi," she said with a big, adorable smile, her long-lashed, deep-green eyes flashing. She flipped her soft, silky, bouncy girls expertly over her shapely, narrow shoulders and then her gaze drifted towards the notice board. She had a bundle of textbooks and notebooks on one slender arm and she was obviously uncomfortable with them. "Here, let me carry these for you," I offered automatically; it was hard for me to not help anyone. I took her books and reached for her hand – it felt so warm, so light, so fragile. She smelled really sweet, like cinnamon and oranges – she smiled when she saw my expression. "What happened?" she asked me. "Nothing," I murmured. "Your hair smells nice." She laughed lightly, a musical, silvery laugh. "I never knew you were one to notice that, Swayum Shekhawat," she said. I smiled and tugged at her hand. "Chalo, we're getting late," I told her.

As soon as we entered the class, the first thing I noticed was the new décor – the smooth, white marble floors, the smooth, polished desk-joint-chairs, the green-board at the front of the class and huge antique rosewood desk for the teacher. The next thing I noticed was that she was sitting right there near the wooden, slit double-doors with Simmie, chewing on the end of her pen, trying to get something done in her calculus notebook. I sighed – whoever invented Math should be kicked in the ass, I thought as I saw her struggling. As usual, her presence played tricks with my heart, my pulse fluttered in response to her and my insides began doing all sorts of acrobatics – hell, I should win an award in internal stunts. Her soft, shiny, smooth, copper-brown curls shone under the light and she had her high, clear forehead creased, her perfect, dark brows knit together. Simmie beside her looked slowly up at me and glared. "Oh, God," she muttered. "Sharon, there's your aashiq, Swayum, trying to get you to look at him."

A delicate crimson suffused her sweet cheeks and she snapped up her dark-green, big eyes to me – Kriya let go of my hand uneasily and lithely stepped away, walking over to Neha, Vishaka, Amar and Bharat who were in one corner of the class. Sharon rolled her huge, green eyes and went right back to solving the problem. My heart pounding, I followed Kriya and high-fived Vishaka. "Hi," I said cheerfully. Neha smiled, her hazel eyes flashing, her little-girl's soprano high-pitched as she spoke, "Swayum, it's your turn in truth or dare." "Truth or dare?" I murmured, raising an eyebrow. Kriya giggled. "Yes," Vishaka said, and spun a pen on the table between us. The capped side of it faced me and the other faced Kriya; she smiled. "Joint by fate," she cracked, slapping my back playfully. "Dare," I told her, not wanting to risk any embarrassing truths. Then, her eyes went over to Sharon and turned icy, then started to shine. "And I know just the perfect dare for you," she said.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

"If he even tries to talk to me Simmie, he's going to have a tough time – I'm telling you," I whispered to Simmie, as Kriya urged him on to complete the dare. "Oh, he's going to have a tough time alright," Simmie murmured coldly, reaching in her bag and cracking open a can of Mountain Dew. "I'll throw the soda right in his eyes if he tries to do anything." I smiled weakly at her; my heart thudded hard inside my chest as I heard his firm, strong footsteps coming my way. His long, strong legs appeared in front of me and slowly, he bent down his tall, lean body – until his stunning face was just a few inches from mine. Holy crow! I thought, my mind growing blank. His chocolate-brown eyes smouldered and scorched down at me, robbing me of my will and train of thought; my stomach lurched in earth-shattering response to his closeness. I felt the same exquisite, spicy scent that had clung to him in the locker room blow onto my face, but in a more concentrated form. I felt my breath grow uneven and ragged in response to a smothering, slight smile that turned up the corners of his soft lips and made his dark eyes sparkle playfully. His smouldering brown orbs locked on mine and the burning, chilling blood grew stunningly electric, my insides throbbing in pleasure. I felt giddy, high and on-the-edge – that merciless, irresistible electricity was just too pleasurable to fight off; the class disappeared – the silence between us deepened, softened and changed, turning to velvet. And then, out of nowhere, the same beautiful, tearfully sweet tune we had danced to the night before (ya'll will know it's Pehla Nasha) was softly playing in the background; the moment was too perfect to last. I struggled to find my way out, to resurface in the deep, captivating chocolate-brown sea of colour and magic I was drowning into. His smile abruptly disappeared; he held up a silver gel pen, uncapped it and twirled it around in his fingers. An empty sensation pierced through my whole body and he straightened up quickly, walking back indifferently to the Weaklings.

I was left there, dumbfounded. Where the heck did he get all these guts from?

(Swayum's point-of-view)

Finally, everyone was in; Rey was as usual busy staring at his Juliet, and annoying the hell out of her as well – since she sat just across the aisle from him. Sitting beside her, I shifted to give him a warning glance and he snapped out of it subtly, looking to the front of the class. Professor Rathod came in and began speaking, "Morning, everyone… I did not prepare anything special for today's class, so let's keep it simple. First, I'm going to have you all tell me a few phrases of wisdom – and then you can make some yourself, okay?" "Okay," we all said.

Simmie raised her hand. "Yes, Simran?" Professor Rathod said (in my FanFiction, her name is actually Simran, just like Sharon's name is actually Sharanjeet, and both of them have shortened it to fit their Dazzlers' avatars better). "It's Simmie, sir," she said with a brilliant smile. "And about the phrase part, 'you can never judge a book by its cover'." "Brilliant," Professor Rathod said. "Any more?" Vishaka raised her hand; I smiled as Bharat was the first to turn to her and smile (didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on there). "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush," she said. "Yes, very good… anyone else?" he asked. And then, Vicky and my hand shot up simultaneously; he turned and glared childishly at me, but I didn't look back at him. Vicky stood up before Professor could ask him to and said, "Whoever smelt it, dealt it…" It took everyone a second to catch the humour and then they burst out laughing; Sharon ducked her head gracefully and laughed into the back of her dainty hand quietly. I forgot what I wanted to say, then snapped out of it quickly and competed with Vicky's phrase… "Uh… Whoever denied it, supplied it," I offered, winking slightly at Kriya. The class burst out laughing louder at that. Vicky glared at me and said in a louder, more firm voice, "Whoever looks the most at ease is the one who cut the cheese." I smiled easily and said, "Whoever smiles or laughs out loud is the one that made the cloud."

"Ugh – stop it both of you," Simmie shrieked in between laughs. "That's disgusting." Vicky scowled again childishly at me and pouting, he dropped down into his chair. I lowered myself as well, keeping a careful eye on Rey, making sure he wouldn't just staring at Kriya again.

(Narrator, neither of their point-of-views)

Simmie had her head lowered as she penned down many of her favourite phrases in her notebook happily; she loved literature, but she didn't want anyone to know – except Sharon, who was as faithful as a dog (in a good way, lol) and never betrayed the secret. She turned to Nilesh at her side and smiled as she saw him racking his brains for a phrase. "What's wrong, Nil? Having a seizure?" she asked him playfully. Nilesh turned to reply tauntingly to her, but stopped and stared at her; huh? Why hadn't he noticed how pretty this girl was before? All of a sudden, he saw so much wistfulness in those big, brown eyes and a maddening lustre in her copper-brown, silky, stylishly-cut hair which she slid back with her small, perfectly-manicured hand… Her perfect eyebrows knit as she waited for my answer. Speak, you idiot – speak! I told myself – and said to her, "Y-yeah." Huh – what the hell? That sounded shaky.

Simmie raised one expertly-groomed, dark eyebrow and laughed an adorable, tinkling, musical laugh, lowering her eyes to my notebook. "Wow, Nilesh," she murmured. "You really need to hit your textbooks; you've had too much free time hitting on girls." I felt an extraordinary rush as she called me by my full name; she sounded like a mom when she did that. "Write me a phrase or two, why don't you?" I said, shoving my notebook on top of hers. She rolled her big chocolate orbs and sighed, but wrote down a few for me without hesitation… I admired the way her slender fingers flowed down the page and her neat, cursive handwriting. I smiled down at all the phrases she wrote on the page:

You have to be close to your friends, but closer to your enemies.

Love is like the air we breathe; it's not seen, but it's always felt, needed and used.

Money is sexier than sex…

I caught her wrist on that one. She dropped the pen and smiled up at me; her wrist felt so warm, so fragile, so perfect in my hand – she didn't let our eyes meet and gently wrenched out her slender wrist from my grasp. "I object to the last one," I told her. "Why so?" she asked me playfully, widening those big, brown eyes – her gaze unintentionally scattered my thoughts. "Uh, because," I stammered, scrambling for coherency… The late bell rang off, rescuing me. Simmie smiled and rose quickly and fluidly, grabbing up her bag. "See you at rehearsals," she said, handing my notebook back to me. "Bye, Nil."

As she walked out and Vicky slumped down on my desk, I suddenly felt giddy with a happiness that flowed through me insistently, burning and chilling me inside-out. That was simply surreal, I thought. There was something suddenly different about Simmie; I had sat with her so many times; she had helped me with my English a lot of times. Simmie and I knew each other from her age of dolls and mine of action figurines…

Then, why was I suddenly feeling different about her?

NiMmi are no doubt the cutest supporting couple, cuter than ViHa for me . So this is the beginning of Nimmi for me…

Next chapter: Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai SwaRon PROMO! Yes, it's going to be there in the next chapter, so look forward to it.


	16. Chapter 16 Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

(Sharon's point-of-view)

Simmie placed the book back in the case and turned to me. "Look, Sharon – I'm asking you this for the last time," she said, and this time I really did hope it was the last time. "Are you sure you don't want my help? I think sprouting is the most complicated part of seed germination – you have to detail all the breaking out, loosening the soil and rising up – it may not be so easy." I couldn't help but smile at her concern, but I said, "No – it's alright. I'll handle as much as I can; it's a PowerPoint anyway so it'll be easy to fit the process into slides. Plus, we haven't even decided colouring yet and how will the slides transit – fade or cross-fade or you know, the effect of a page turning in a book?" "Rene's taking care of that," Simmie said. "I hope she doesn't make people colour-blind," I murmured under my breath. Simmie laughed and said, "I'm just hoping she doesn't turn the PowerPoint into a bucket of multi-coloured ice-cream sundae muck."

I walked over to one of the polished oak desks, sat in the blue canvas swivel-chair and switched on the computer, waving her away gently. "Please, I'll try doing these slides on my own – if I can't, I swear I'll text you, really," I told her convincingly. She shrugged her tiny, razor-sharp shoulders and swung her Prada tote over it, whipping out her Blackberry. "I'll help Rene do the colouring – and if we can't come to a conclusion, we'll settle for an off-white effect, okay?" she said. I smiled; Simmie was always the smarter one of the three of us, the one with the quick comebacks, the one with a sharp memory and a quick mind. She gave me another little wave and walked out of the library. For the next forty-five minutes, I worked hard, editing, typing and writing the speech down on lined paper neatly, even though it was my rough copy; I liked being organized. Then, I couldn't focus anymore and I was also starving… Reaching into my tote, I pulled out a juicy, maroon apple and bit deep into it – it was crunchy and really sweet. Munching on the snack, I went over what I had done and satisfied with it, I decided to take a break and listen to a relaxing, soothing song; I typed in the name of the most beautiful, most entrancing song I knew on YouTube (I had the window open in front of me: .com/watch?v=1VD4nehcFe8) and listening to Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai, Shreya Ghoshal's sweet, soft voice lulled me down. I leaned my head back against the swivel chair and sighed in contentment.

"Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai… Madhoshiyaan… Tujhko bhulake abh jaaon kahan?"

Totally against my will, my eyelids drooped and drifted close. "Dekhti hain… jis tarah se… teri nazrein… mujhe… main khud ko chhupaoon kahaan?" There was only one person this song reminded me of; thinking of him, I felt giddy with a sweet, blissful sensation that flowed through me, warming my heart inside-out, making me relax in the chair and curl up. I didn't even realize that I had crashed until an all-too-familiar, exquisite scent edged with cinnamon blew gently onto my skin, sending shivers of excitement down me. My heart pounded in recognition; I felt myself gasp with breath as my eyelids fluttered open hungrily. My pulse hammered down my entire body as I looked up at Swayum's handsome, earnest face, the intensity of his dark eyes smouldering just inches from my face as he leaned down over it. He straightened up quickly, an enigmatic smile on his face; the song continued softly in the background, sounding perfectly lulling along with his intoxicating presence. "You?" I whispered, ignoring my wildly beating heart and the way my skin tingled from the fragrant, sweet air he had blown so gently onto my face. And then, he smiled enigmatically, his dark eyes gleaming – and then he began backing away. I yanked myself up and swivelled the chair around to face him, my heart pattering rapidly and loudly inside my chest like raindrops on the roof. But for once, he didn't look at me with that intense glow of passion; gently motioning for me to follow him with his index finger, he backed out of the room, leaving the double-doors fluttering behind him.

Instinctively, unthinkingly, wrapped in my own tense little bubble of thoughts and emotions, I yanked open the double-doors and rushed out into the corridors, running aimlessly down. My breath grew ragged and harsh as I ran; my heartbeat was hyperactive as it flushed the blood through my veins. I found the black marble staircase ahead of me and grabbing the railing, I ran up the stairs and into the corridor upstairs. I walked over to the railing and paused, catching it, struggling to catch my breath, breathing hard, my heart hammering throughout my body, making me shudder. I looked around, my chest heaving – but Swayum was nowhere to be seen. Over the railing, I glanced down and saw him in the atrium immediately; he looked a vision of loveliness as he stood there, gazing up at me. Again he smiled, that enigmatic, mysterious smile – my heart stopped beating as he winked. Without thinking, I ran back to the staircase and descended madly, salvage with something I couldn't quite place; why was I so desperate to see Swayum? As I reached the atrium, no one was there; I sighed and glanced up at the balcony I had just come down and gasped as I saw him up there, smiling the same little smile. I collapsed on the spot, my head spinning, my insides heaving up and down; he didn't look worried as I thought he would. He turned and walked away; I shouted his name once. "Swayum!" I cried, and got to my feet again.

There was a flash of blinding, bright white light and then, I was in the school's front garden, the showers spraying water lightly over me, wetting my clothes and chilling me to the bone. I was curled up in the fresh, sweet-smelling, newly cut grass; I got up and brushed the moist blades off me, wondering how I had suddenly gotten here. The silver moonlight was so bright and again, it gave me the feeling it had softened everything; Swayum stepped into the bright light and came walking to me. To my surprise, this time, my heart didn't race or my breath speed up… I felt calm, sweet, a sense of release as he walked towards me. The space between us was devoid of friction again, holding a sweetness so beautiful it almost made me want to sob. He came up quite close to me, so close my soft, loose hair escaped and wafted gently against his cheek; his eyes closed. "Where has the day gone?" I murmured, feeling that burning, seizing desire to touch his face again. His eyes opened; he smiled again, a full, warm, stunning smile this time – his face turned soft with glowing, unconditional love for _me_, his dark eyes sparkling. He held up his hand vertically and parted his strong, pale fingers; it took a moment for me to realize that he wanted me to intertwine our fingers. I reached up mine too and inserted my fingers between his, careful not to touch right now – I wanted to be ready for the pleasure I knew would start pumping through me as soon as we came in contact. Just as our fingers intertwined, in a split second, everything went black…

Huh?

I felt a different kind of calmness, less sweet, a dream sensation. My shoulder was being shaken gently; my eyes opened and I was heavy, congested, back in the study room. My mouth felt hot and sour; my mind had clouds formed over it – I realized I was sleeping. A dream! Sharon, the girl everyone dreamed about, had dreamed about a Weakling, Swayum! But oh, what a dream… I looked up to see Rene's troubled face leaning over the desk. "If the work was so gruelling, you'd have had either me or Simmie do it. Why didn't you text us?" she asked me gently. "You'd feel better; you know we can help you relieve stress." I felt a rush of warmth at their concern, followed by guilt that I had been thinking of _anyone_ else if I could have such amazing friends. I felt the heaviest, most odd disappointment at finding out that it was all just a dream… No! Not a dream. It was a hallucination. Yes – I hated Swayum, and it was all a hallucination. There, I already sound more like myself.

Simmie came rushing into the room, looking worried. "Rene, I searched the lab and she wasn't – oh, there you are!" Relief washed over her smart, pretty features and she came up and wrapped me in a hug. "Did you crash? Your eyes are so drowsy." I sighed and nodded, running a hand shakily through my hair. "Yeah," I murmured, climbing to my feet, feeling light-headed. "Sharon, we both actually want to talk to you about something that's been troubling us… and possibly you too," Simmie said, now looking uncomfortable. "Huh?" I glanced at both of them carefully. Simmie took a deep breath before blurting out, "Haven't you gotten more soft lately? You seem so soft-hearted and tolerable these days. What is it, Sharon? Is something making you feel vulnerable?" I stared at her; to my surprise, I found anger sweeping over me, filling me until I thought I could explode. "Me and vulnerable?" I said, more loudly and harshly than I wanted to. "Simmie, I am _not_ vulnerable. I am not soft-hearted; why are both of you doing this to me? You're _checking_ me. You know I don't like to be checked for these things!" "Sharon, relax," Rene said with wide eyes, trying to chill my outburst, placing her hand soothingly on my arm. "We were just trying to tell you." "Tell me what?" I demanded, yanking her hand off – I swore I could slap myself for getting so mad; what had they even told me that had triggered me off so much? _Shut up, Sharon_, my brain directed my mouth. But I continued speaking like a shallow brainless dimwit bimbo (and yes, Rafi, that's from one of your reviews on my story, the way you described Simmie – haha :D) who didn't care for her friends. "I am not a loser, and I am not soft-hearted," I said angrily. "I'm _Sharon_ and both of you seem to be forgetting that. I'll prove it to you, one way or the other."

I turned and stomped out on them; they knew better than to follow me. Both of them knew that whenever I got mad, it took me a while to cool off. Yes, I was not soft-hearted – I was a tough, independent girl who was strong-willed and understood everything through a piercing perspective of the world. I didn't need anyone to take care of me and along with proving this to my friends, I'd also prove it to Swayum – one way or the other.

KRIYANSH PROMO:


	17. Chapter 17 The beginning of the project

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

Since my KriYansh promo was cut off in the last chapter, this chapter _starts_ with it – here goes, guys… I have been concentrating on SwaRon, yes – but KriYansh are still my main lead, so here we are:

*SwaRon, KriYansh and ViHa are all standing around in the canteen. Rey licks off a HUGE bunch of viciously spicy Japanese Wasabi sauce. He breaths hard, his cheeks go red and tears start rolling down his cheeks. Kriya is horrified.*

Sharon: *rubbing his back, panicked herself* Rey, relax. Here, have some water. Neha, pour him a glass of water.

Vicky: Doesn't matter… Water doesn't help.

*Rey leaves abruptly, running down the halls. Kriya excuses herself and follows in concern. She spots him in the boys' washroom and goes in without thinking. He is near the sink. Cut to next shot where Kriya wipes something off his face with a towel; they are very close, Rey's hands grip her waist and pull her close. Sweet eye-lock, ohoho tune… They snap out of it as they hear some boys laughing. Cut to next shot where Rey is gripping Kriya against the lockers, having her backed up, hiding her from the boys. Eye-lock again, ohoho…*

Side-commentary: V Dil Dosti Dance, Monday to Friday sham saath baje only on Channel V… (Lol, I love adding that in the ending. Look forward to this, guys. I myself am.)

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

"So since we are doing human psychology right now, I decided we should have a project on the two most maddening, deepest emotions of a human being," Professor Rathod explained, leaning against the polished oaken desk and looking at all of us. "Can anyone guess what they are?" He looked at all of us with his laser-beam, dark brown eyes and pushed his Buddy Holly, thick, plastic-rimmed glasses up on his long nose. "Joy and sorrow?" Simmie guessed randomly, twirling a silver pen between her fingers. "No," Professor Rathod said, smiling at her. "More melodramatic." All heads turned towards Neha expectantly, because she is the most melodramatic person we know… There isn't a single melodramatic Bollywood movie she hasn't watched. "Pyaar and nafrat?" Neha guessed, raising her eyebrows. "Very good," Professor Rathod said with a smile. "Love and hatred are the strongest emotions in a human… It can change a person for better or worse, you never know. It can kill, but it's the sole reason you're alive." Across the aisle from me, I heard Kriya let out a pretty, wistful sigh; I turned around to look at her and smiled as I watched her. She turned her regal head casually towards me but started and her huge, beautiful, dark-green eyes went wide when she caught the sweet, sensual look I'd gone into. "I want all of you to do partnered projects," Professor Rathod explained, and Kriya snapped out of it, returning her attention to the front of the class. "I am giving you a deadline of next Friday to submit your work and the list of partners is right there on the wall. Find your partners in the next five minutes and sit together please; I don't want any confusion, and absolutely no exchanging of partners." The entire class arose and pushed at each other to go on ahead, but I sat right there. As I passed, Sonia Chaudhry stopped near my desk and smiled flirtatiously down at me, saying, "Rey, you and I may just land up as partners; we both could do a lot on this subject, you know." I smiled smartly up at her; I was used to being buttered, and Vicky often said that so much butter could make me fat. "Don't count on it," I told her.

But my heart started hammering, my stomach did neat somersaults and my pulse sped up as Kriya glided fluidly up to me and dropped down neatly on the chair beside me. Turning towards her, I maintained my cool. "Are we partners?" I asked her indifferently. "No; I'm another girl desperately in love with you, so I faked being your partner and came up and sat beside you, Reyansh Singhania," she said sarcastically, feigning brightness. My heart swooped as she said the word "love"; now I was literally having a seizure. "How nice of you," I said warmly, trying to ignore my wildly beating heart and the fact that my skin tingled with the excitement of sitting so close to her. Kriya slid her black leather satchel over her slim, graceful shoulder and let it slide onto the white marble floor; she cupped her perfect, model-like cheek in her small, dainty hand as she waited for the others to find their partners. I smiled and watched her with open longing until the others had taken their seats; I sighed as I realized we were in the front row centre – we weren't discreet, and I knew I couldn't sneak in anything. Vicky would be all over my case for not appreciating myself the way I am; who could appreciate themselves the way they are when their _life_ seems to be refusing to look their way? The others had taken their places; I turned around and smiled as I saw Swayum sitting beside Sharon in the third row to the right. Rene and Amar had apparently been paired together; both of them were red as tomatoes and shifting uncomfortably in their seats (didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on there); Bharat and Vishaka seemed satisfied to be with each other, and so did Nilesh and Simmie, glad there was no mix-up (well, I had to get them major kudos to find their soul-mates within the boundaries, not go and fall in love with someone on the opposing team :P) and Vicky-Neha were right behind us. Vicky was staring at her like a puppy-dog waiting for a biscuit; he seemed to be annoying the hell out of her.

"Ise kya hua?" she asked me helplessly, nodding towards him. "Kuch hua," I replied, crossing my eyes and poking my tongue out. Neha was unable to tonguefully respond, because Vicky interrupted us by saying, "Bataaon kya hua?" I turned and glared at him. He caught my glare and immediately shut up; I smiled sweetly at Neha. "Ise pneumonia hua," I assured her warmly. She shrugged and motioned for me to turn around; I whipped to face the front and turned only my head to talk to Kriya by my side. For a moment, I was stunned into silence as I took in her blindingly exquisite, beautiful side-profile – the tall, graceful figure, the slim, shapely shoulders, the long, slender, swan-like neck, her lightly dainty eyelids, her delicate rosebud mouth, her perfect plump lips, her straight, chiselled nose, her long eyelashes and her smooth, radiant skin. She turned and caught me staring at her again, knitting her perfect, dark eyebrows. "The board's _there_," she said coyly, motioning to the front with a long, slender, expertly-manicured finger.

I sighed at her bitterness and looked to the front. Professor Rathod was surveying the class. "Ah, yes – I think I will give you the period to plan over the project and do the basics with each other," he announced, patting a pile of books on his desk. "I have my corrections to do, so please talk quietly as you discuss." Kriya sighed again wistfully and took out a sparkly purple notebook, turning to a blank page and lowering her blue gel-pen down over it. "You're okay with being my partner?" I asked her softly, leaning in deliberately to take a whiff of her fruity, sweet, spicy fragrance. "If we are going to go to hell, we might as well do it thoroughly," she murmured, her musical voice low and somehow intimate. _Hell for you, heaven for me,_ I thought with a smile. I chuckled at how hard she was concentrating on writing just the heading of our project. "Love and hatred," she said under her breath; every-time she said love, it shot a spark down my spine, my heart having a literal spasm at the word. It sounded absolutely beautiful in her velvet voice.

(Kriya's point-of-view)

"It must be easy for you to do the hatred part, since you hate me so much," he said. Surprised at the playful note in his silky, husky voice, I looked up; my heart thudded wildly as he tilted his head to the side with a shockingly tempting smile, his hazel eyes gleaming. "I don't hate you," I said lamely, trying to sound cold and composed; why the hell did he have to smile like that? The gold in his eyes blazed, while the green began to smoulder from behind his long, dark lashes. I looked away before I could start hyperventilating; it was absolutely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy. "Don't you?" he said with the same gentle teasing tone in his velvet voice. "Of course not," I said sharply, keeping my eyes on the notebook. "I have no reason to hate you. Besides, I don't even know you well enough – and I don't believe in unfounded prejudices." "Then what's with your prejudice against Sharon?" he asked me. My blood boiled at Sharon's name; I glared up at him now, feeling the fury and resentment sweep slowly over me. "Your girlfriend is the one who seems to hold a grudge against me," I said through gritted teeth. "I tried to be nice to her, remember? If she chose to be rude to me, it was her decision. And now, I have every right to treat her back the same way." Rey's green-gold eyes thankfully stopped smouldering; he ran a hand back through his shiny, perfect, auburn hair and pulled his chair close to me. I tried to ignore the wild pace of my heart and practiced breathing in and out for a minute or two; he stayed quiet. I could hear his soft, spicy breath just inches from my skin; it sent a chill of realization through me, along with an excited shiver down my spine. Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead at the animal warmth radiating from him and though I was also warm, I felt my entire body beginning to form goose pimples. "You're sweating, Kriya," he murmured gently in his silky, mesmerizing voice. It sounded so compelling and hypnotic; my heart went from failing to racing like a Bugatti Veron that had lost control. "So?" I said, thankful that my voice didn't shake. He didn't reply. Leaning over closer, he blew a gentle wisp of spicy, minty-fresh air from his mouth straight onto my skin; the goose pimples intensified, making me shiver again, and my pulse went hammering through my veins. The shock of it zinged through my body; I felt my eyes close against my will for a second, then I forced them open and snapped away from the unexpected closeness. "Idiot," I murmured under my breath, trying to regain my heartbeat and breathing process. "That I am," he purred in that same voice, straightening up his hard, muscular body.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

I felt a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as Swayum sat down next to me; just yesterday, I had been resolute, promised myself that I would be the confident, gorgeous diva I was around Swayum and show him who was boss. Now, seeing those melting dark eyes and that floppy, satin-soft brown hair, my heart melted and I felt the peculiar sense of release again, the happiness that made my knees go weak, the relief that left me tongue-tied. "Good-morning," he said in a pleasant, conversational tone. I tried to glare at him – but it wasn't easy; it would have been more natural to ogle. "Shouldn't we be starting work on the project?" he said brightly. I tried to ignore the brightness and withdrew my notebook and a pen, opening to a blank page. "Yes," I said coldly and indifferently. "Love and hatred." I felt a thrill go down me, and I winced at it. "Let's split the work two ways," he said, getting right down to business. "I'll do the project part on love, and you can take the other half and do it on hatred." I glanced up at him, surprised at the business – then immediately protested to it, "Why should I do only the hatred and you only the love?" "Because I'm experienced when it comes to love, remember?" he said. I snapped up my gaze to him again and made the mistake of meeting his earnest, clear, chocolate-brown eyes again; icy heat and burning iciness poured through me. I felt the most gruelling, most heart-melting sensation of pleasure as I turned weak in the bones, relaxing into the seat. All the swirling thoughts were thrown right out of my mind as the brown in his eyes blazed and smouldered into mine. I couldn't remember how to breathe; my entire body was pulsating with the pleasure. Still with every ounce of self-control I had, I snapped out of it and moved my eyes to his chiselled cheekbones, figuring it was easier to look there if not to make eye-contact. "And you're experienced when it comes to hatred," he said with a soft, enchanting laugh, turning his head around to look at someone behind him. I shifted my eyes to look over his broad shoulder at Kriya and felt an icy pierce of hatred. "Of course," I hissed under my breath. And then as I watched Swayum look at Kriya with a warm twinkle in his eyes, I felt a flare of aggravating resentment; without thinking, instinctively, I grabbed his surprisingly muscular shoulder and whipped it around for him to face me. "Concentrate here," I said, and as soon as the words were out, that fuzzy sensation charged up with burning heat and chilling iciness surged through my veins and stunned me into silence with the pleasure. He hesitated and looked down pointedly at my hand clamped onto his shoulder; I slid it off and glared at him. "Let's start with write-ups," he said, continuing in that casual conversational tone as soon as my hand slipped off, taking out his own notebook. "Just to brief each other on how much we know, I'll do a short write-up on love and you do one on hatred, alright?" "I'm not fine with doing only the hatred part," I insisted. "Just the write-ups, Sharon – please," he said in a reasonable tone. Surprised at the sudden flip of my heart when he said my name, I looked up at him for a second then quickly dropped my gaze again. "Fine," I said sharply, icily and began my write-up.

(Vicky's point-of-view)

My insides were doing acrobatics; I was happy as hell to be sitting next to her finally. She looked so adorable even in her simple black kurti and silky tights with her ardent, dark hair streaming down her slim, rounded shoulders. She caught me staring at her and grinning like a fool again; I felt myself turn as red as a tomato. "Ayyo, happening what to Vicky?" she demanded. "Nothing, every-thing, I don't know," I said to her. She flipped to a neat page in her notebook and turned to me brightly again. "Tho what deciding you?" she asked me in her broken English. "I didn't decide anything yet," I said to her, amused and fascinated by her nautanki style again. "Didn't you? This project is not all about me you know." "Hmm… tum waise nahin ho jaise maine socha tha," she said, shifting her language quickly to Hindi, lowering her eyes and turning them away. "Kyun? Tum ne kya socha tha?" I said. "Vicky, you so nosy!" she scolded me, reminding me immediately of my mother's tone when I left my dancing shoes in the hall and she tripped over them. "Sorry," I said with a foolish grin. "I can't help it…" Ugh! Daant dikhana band kar, Vicky, I told myself – but I felt my smile only get wider. She looked astonished. "Your cheeks no paining?" she asked disbelievingly. "Neha tho thinking that hurt a lot." "Oh, it is," I assured her through my relentless smile. "Then stop doing it," she said simply. "How can I?" I asked her. "You're so cute." A light pink blush of pleasure washed over her adorable, childishly rounded cheeks and her hazel eyes sparkled, locking onto mine; I tried to find my way out, but couldn't – the shock of meeting her gaze surged through me insistently. She snapped her mesmerizing gaze away first and tucked a stray lock of her silky, jet-straight, brown hair behind her ear. "Neha hearing that a lot," she said softly, turning to the front of the class. "I wouldn't be surprised," I said. She blushed again and I smiled at the sight of her rosy cheeks and how hard she pretended to concentrate on the board. "There's nothing written on the board, Neha," I told her. She smiled. "I know, my hobby staring at a board is," she said adorably, not meeting my gaze. "Well then, let's do it together," I murmured, turning to the front as well.

Next chapter: Swayum leaves his write-up on love in Sharon's locker; Sharon is thoroughly warmed at reading it. Rey tells Kriya they can meet over at Vicky's house and do the project with him and Neha, but is actually looking forward to sharing time alone with her. Neha arrives at Vicky's house, but gets hungry and insists that both of them go out for an ice-golla.

I'll be doing another Nilesh-Simmi part soon enough, so stay tuned in. Have a nice day. PLZ freaking review! And I hope I got you excited…


	18. Chapter 18 Chote lavz, gehre ehsaas

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

Message to Rafi: I already had this chapter written by the time you reviewed my seventeenth, so this one may still have those exaggerated descriptions of the girls' feelings. However from the next one, you can expect more subtleness. Kay?

(Sharon's point-of-view)

As I gripped the neat, gleaming white sheet of paper in my hand tightly and hurried out to find a private place where I could read the lines penned on it in peace, I felt increasingly giddy with a blinding, unfocused happiness that flowed through me, warming me deeply. Finally out in the exquisite peace of Nature, I hurried across the neat, perfectly-manicured shrubs and thickets of tangled rose bushes, sitting down on a stone bench in the park. Ahead of me, further into the park, behind the tangle of shadowy, fragrant cedar woods, I could hear the creek and the trickle of water from the bubbly, pure stream as well as the rustle of the fresh, cool breeze through the trees, carrying the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. I finally had the time and the peace of mind to sit and read Swayum's write-up; I really didn't know what the dizzying excitement within me was about, but as I opened up the neatly-folded paper, I felt as though excruciating pain had been ceased and I was being soothed by a vague, delicious balm. I smiled comfortably and easily, feeling familiar with the elegant cursive in the rushed, hurried style – though still legible. Enjoying the feel of the cool, sweet-smelling breeze on my skin and the warming delight inside me, I began reading the write-up peacefully:

Love… Love is the strongest, most maddening emotion present in every human – stronger than fire, stronger than ice. It's just one word, but has a world of deep commitment, adoration, insanity, hunger and longing in it – one word that means everything, the meaning of which can destroy as well as make, sadden as well as delight. Love is unconditional; it doesn't need a reason to be there, only a heart. Love isn't an infatuation, neither is it always thinking warmly of someone nor is it the maddening torture to simply touch a loved one. To dream of that sole person, to think of him or her all the time and to find reasons everywhere possible just to see that person again are all just signs of being in love and can make us believe that we are truly, madly, deeply in love – but love itself? Love is much more than just that. Love is that endless ocean of emotion which is full of pearls and to achieve all these pearls is impossible, no matter how many lifetimes are concerned. Love is full of sweetness and sensuality, and has a tremendous mellowing effect on everyone it strikes. Excitement, infatuation, breathlessness, wishes, to get upset, to console each other, to dream of and with someone, to watch those dreams crash down, to watch every colour turn to grey or to watch everything burst with colour, disappointment… Even after feeling the madness of the passion and the concentrated intensity, if you don't understand – then it increases until you are bursting with those agitated, overheated, hyperactive sensations, sensations that you've never felt before and never will again. That's what you call love. It is very complicated, but if it was so easy to understand this passion, then love wouldn't be from the heart – but another simple sensation from the brain. Love is anything but simple and easy… Love is full of hardships and if you are willing to cross them and obliterate every single barrier in your way to your soul-mate, you surely will get to him or her one day. No one can really understand _what_ love is; you can understand what it feels like or what it does to you, but never what it really is. Love is like the air we breathe; it can't be understood or seen, but it's always felt, used and needed. You can _feel_ that person and when you do feel it – that madness, that passion, that insanity concentrated with a hunger, a sense of worship – you will know the infatuation, the obsession, the magnetization you feel. There will fireworks and sparks and you will find that perfect someone, your first and last love. Love is everything – love is truth, love is life, love is… happiness.

Swayum Shekhawat.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I was smiling even through them. As they fell onto the paper, I closed my eyes and wiped them away. This was no doubt the most heart-touching write-up I had ever read, and what hurt the most was that I knew why Swayum was so familiar with this sensation. I knew who he loved and I also knew that the person he loved could never love him back. I thought I knew the torture, the pain, the pang and sting of betrayal and misfortune he felt whenever that person rejected him – but I was wrong. My sufferings seemed light and easy to bear in light of his, the sufferings of someone whose will was powerless and whose love was hopeless… I reached into my black leather purse and took out a nail-filer, concentrating on filing my nails until the emotions in turmoil inside of me calmed down and my tear ducts seemed to empty out. Standing up shakily, I preserved the paper in my bag carefully and hurried to the girls' washroom to repair my makeup and go home.

(Kriya's point-of-view)

My heart pounded and my stomach was knotted tight; my muscles tensed inside me as I stared ahead at Rey. He seemed perfectly at ease being in the girl's locker room, and I supposed I wasn't surprised… because to say I was surprised was a complete understatement. "What happened?" he asked me playfully with that silky, husky tone in his voice. "What do you think happened?" I demanded, glaring at him as I snapped my locker door shut. "You're standing in the girls' locker room." He walked closer with his long, confident stride and my heart raced; once again, I smelled his spicy, masculine fragrance as his straight, perfect nose came to be a few inches from mine. Oh God! Damn it… He was so close I could smell the peppermint on his breath; I shivered involuntarily at the blood burning in me at his closeness, the flare of heartbeat and adreline as he looked down at me. "We might as well get started on the project," he murmured silkily. "Here?" I said, turning up my face to glare at him. I flinched from the unexpected closeness of his blindingly handsome face and slammed the cabin of lockers behind me; he stepped closer. My heart hammered; my stomach heaved and churned in physical protest; I felt my insides pulsate with pleasure. My lips parted and I involuntarily breathed in his heady, spicy scent – I could taste the mint from his breath on my tongue. It made me forget what I was here for… it practically made me forget my name. As my heart sputtered hyperactively, I lost my train of thought and the butterflies filling my stomach now came up to my chest, fluttering inside, making it hard to breathe. My throat tightened as I felt the masculine warmth radiating from his strong body into mine. "No, I'm here for something else," he said softly in a quiet, musical voice – muted, velvet. My thoughts came swirling back and I turned away from the smouldering, green-gold, long-lashed, mesmerizingly beautiful eyes that were making me hyperventilate, lowering my gaze. My tightened, aching muscles calmed down a bit – but I didn't doubt the high-flown colour in my cheeks and my heart continued to pound, now in my throat. "Something else?" I repeated. His strong hands formed shackles around my wrist and the perfect, mind-blasting sensation began; at first, it was mild – the cold prickling going up my spine and arms, raising the air, forming timid goosebumps and the warmth that made my body glow, basking me comfortably in it. Then as I turned my head away and pressed against the lockers for a little distance, his hands tightened and he leaned forward to speak in my ear, his gentle, warm breath blowing onto my skin. I felt my breathing come out a little too loud; my heart seemed to either be pattering at the speed of 300kmph; the muscles tightened up all over again. The burning, chilling sensation began to flow up my legs through an electric bloodstream and then, in a sudden arctic wave, the feelings swamped me, crashing over the rest of my body, making me shudder violently. The sensation was absolutely lovely; it was as if a tropical sun flowed and glowed in my veins, as well as an ice-berg that travelled through me. Sparks of alien electricity were travelling up my backbone to my head, behind my eyes, where they circled and throbbed. Ribbons of electricity looped through me, making me feel high as though I was flying through the sparkling stars right up into space; the goose pimples intensified, making me gasp. "What else?" I demanded in a shaky voice. "We're meeting up at Vicky's place tonight – Sharon, Swayum, you, me, Vicky and Neha – all right?" he said, and his deep, husky voice didn't shake at all. "OK," I blurted out without thinking. Anything to get him away from me… His warm, spicy breath tickled my ear, making me shiver as I felt the graze. Damn, I thought. Girl, get a hold of yourself! "Now, can you move?" I asked him weakly, trying to free my wrists. Abruptly, he let go of them and stepped back confidently, sending an empty feeling through my body. I tried to hide my wince as I turned and looked at him. The whole world was spinning; his hazel-gold eyes twinkled playfully, his perfect lips curled into a mischievous grin, his flawless, sparkling white teeth seeming to light up the whole room. I felt a lump in my throat at his unbearable perfection. "We'll get on with the project tonight," he purred, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive. He turned and walked out with his casual, confident stride and I collapsed against the lockers, waiting for the world to steady, for my heart to stop racing and to breathe properly. I realized that Reyansh was the first person in my life who could disorient me so thoroughly, who could discompose what little amount of equanimity I possessed. If Kriya had a K-effect, Rey most certainly had his R-effect.

(Vicky's point-of-view)

I sighed and gripped my head, trying to rid myself of the migraine I was feeling. I had spent the entire afternoon in the twenty-seating, movie-room, curled up one the wide, comfortable red leather seats, staring like a bimbo, clueless idiot ahead at the enormous, wall-dominating projected screen as I watched old, mushy Hindi movies. I reached into the bowl of popcorn and popped a few into my mouth; this was barely the way I expected myself, a Dazzler, to spend the afternoon. I knew that Nilesh, Simmie and Rene were out at the Sheraton Hotel, celebrating, dancing to techno-pop – but Sharon had talked Rey and me into staying home and doing our projects. Rey had asked the professor to group the nine of us – Swayum, Sharon, him, Kriya, me and Neha – together and of course, the professor could never say no to him. Whoops! It wasn't like Rey had… you-know-what the professor into agreeing – he was too much of a man for that and he would never let anyone question his sexual orientation, but of course, Rey had something about him that turned on even forty-year-old women and men's maternal and paternal instincts or something. It was stupid and chauvinist, but it always worked, since Rey made it so charming. And then as I went over my thoughts once again, I sat up in the seat as though electrocuted. Neha! She was a part of our group and she'd be here anytime now. Suddenly feeling high and happy, I ran out into my endless, well-manicured front yard and the tall, spiked gates opened slowly. At the stone gatehouse, I saw Neha speaking into the intercom; my heart began to pound, my insides doing acrobatics. With a tight throat and a stomach full of butterflies and lungs that could barely breathe, I ran ahead and grinned at her widely.

"Hi, Neha!" I cried out in a hoarse, raspy voice. She let out a little astonished scream at the voice and whipped her head around, her silky, straight, brown hair slapping me in the face aggressively. Pain shot down my neck, stinging on my cheeks. "Ouch!" I squawked, staggering backwards, my hands shooting up to my face. "Whoops, hurt hua?" she said, her brows coming together in concern. I grinned and rubbed at my cheek. "Yes, of course it did," I said. "Phir smiling why you are?" she demanded, knitting her brows even more. "Same reason I told you in the afternoon," I said. "Vicky, I have to tell you something," she said with innocent cuteness, ducking her head. My heart sped up at the secrecy. "What?" I said, intrigued. "Neha's starving!" she said, holding her stomach. "Is she?" I said playfully. "Didn't Neha eat anything at home?" "No," she said, shaking her head aggressively, so much so that a lot of her shiny, straight, dark hair got a little staticky and stuck up from her head, only making her look cuter. "Neha bahaut busy thi; Rey ne mujhe bahaut kaam diya tha." SCREW Rey, I thought in my mind. "Tho kya kya karna hai Neha ko?" I asked, picking up the Hindi since she had as well. "Neha knowing an ice-golla bandi very near Chowpati," she said, mild excitement lighting her always-gentle brown eyes. "Let's go." Actually, one second thoughts… Rey was the best friend in the entire world! "Sure then, let's go," I murmured and without thinking, I reached for her little hand and pulled her along to my black Mercedes in the driveway.

Please review and since this reviewing thing is getting a little hectic, I'm now going to release the next chapter on 16 reviews. I'm getting ten reviews in no time and not even having time to write the next chapter. Ya'll are boohooing and bashing me if I don't update; lol, it's heart-touching though. LOVE all of you!

Next chapter: Vicky and Neha reach the vendor stand to have ice-golla and talk animatedly and cutely as the nautankis they are while they wait for their orders. Vicky is just a little uncomfortable with the locality of his surroundings, but then opens up. As they have the ice-golla, the colour streaks across Vicky's cheeks; Neha wipes it away and the two get lost in each other. Sharon is at Vicky's house with Rey and Kriya. Swayum arrives; Sharon and Rey both get slightly jealous as Swayum greets Kriya very warmly.

All three couples in the next chapter! Look forward, look forward… And just to surprise all of you, for it to hit you like a slap in the face, I'll choose this random time to tell you that I'm eleven years old, lol… Surprised?

Also, there's no limit to the review numbers now. It's getting super-hectic for me to release every ten reviews and get bashed if I don't do so, but I don't have my chapters written already. I have to write them myself … So, you all can review as much as you want – but I have my releasing time fixed.

And on a side-note, all of you may see less of the INSANE descriptiveness in my next chapter. I saw the review by Rafi, and I agree with her on my LONG, LONG, LONG detailing on everything. So from my next chapter, guys, you'll see a little less detailing and more of the story going on, lol… Have a great day btw, and if you're reading this at night, sweet dreams – have nice SwaRon/KriYansh/ViHa dreams.


	19. Chapter 19 Ek Ladka Tha, Ek Ladki Thi

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

(Neha's point-of-view)

I pressed my nose to the black, tinted glass and shivered at the icy feeling. I felt so comfortable, so happy riding into town in Vicky's shiny black Mercedes, sitting next to him. The stylish, sleek black stereo fixed into the smart, sophisticated dashboard was playing Bollywood music; it was gentle and soft, but it sounded like the singer was in the room with us. Then with a sudden, crushing shock, I recognized the song playing and whipped around to face Vicky. "_Jab se tere naina mere naino se lage re_," the singer's sweet, tender voice purred over the stereo. Vicky's round cheeks were red as tomatoes, a hint of a shy smiling playing across his lips; his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he manoeuvred the car smoothly down Chowpati. I watched the blue-green waves lap the shore, the yellow sand sparkling in the sun and the people laughing, talking and taking pictures of each other as they hurried along the wide, stoned pavement. "Ayyo, tho Vicky sharma raha hai?" I said teasingly. His cheeks went even redder, if such a thing were possible; I laughed lightly and turned back to face my window, only to realize that we had already passed the place. "Vicky!" I cried, my eyes going wide. "Stop!" Vicky braked immediately, sending my head snapping forward on my neck, looking absolutely horrified as he screamed over the squealing tires, "What? What? What? Are you going to VOMIT?" I blinked for a second or two in absolute silence, then burst out laughing; he was timid at first, laughing awkwardly in fits and starts, then he joined in with a roar. Listening to him laugh did something extraordinary to me; I felt warm and safe and secure, even though he was practically a stranger I was out with. Abruptly he stopped and smiled brightly. "What are we laughing at?" he asked me foolishly. And for once, that foolishness didn't bother me anymore. "Neha not vomiting," I tried to explain. "Ice-golla shop passed, so Neha stopping you." I popped open the car door and he did on his side, both of us climbed out and for a minute, I enjoyed the burning sun and in contrast, the cool wind carrying the salty smell through my nostrils. It felt great to be out after the gruelling work Rey had given me.

Unthinkingly, instinctively, I reached for Vicky's hand and took it in mine easily. The feverish heat of his big hand around mine made me feel warm and secure, and I felt a pleasant power surge as I led him to the vendor stand. A mother with her two kids walked away and I pulled him behind me. "Tell Neha your favourite colour, Vicky," I said hurriedly; I didn't want to waste time and money getting him a taste of all the liquors and then stand there waiting for hours for him to decide which one he liked best. "Black," Vicky said, sounding confused and flustered and uncomfortable. I felt my pulse speed up in response to his stressed tone and I turned around immediately, looking up into his face searchingly – and I had to literally turn my face horizontal; this guy was at least six feet tall. "What happened?" I asked him concernedly. Vicky shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, then reached into his pocket and slid a cool-looking, huge pair of stone-studded brown shades over his brown eyes. His brows were knit together and he was refusing to look at me, keeping his eyes on the ground. Now that he wasn't looking at me, hesitantly, I reached out my hand and lifted his face with my index finger. I felt a tingling excitement at touching him, as though an electric current was circling my body – I wasn't entirely comfortable with the sensation either. My heartbeat got just a little faster and even behind the dark glasses, I could see his dark eyes sparkling while another shy smile played on his lips. "What happened?" I repeated. "Neha, maybe you won't understand, but I'm not actually used to these types of local surroundings," Vicky said, mopping beads of perspiration off his forehead with the back of his hand. I felt a shock of realization and along with it, a rush of warmth at his kindness. I realized that he was only out in these surroundings because of me, because I was hungry, because I had insisted we get out of the house for some ice-golla. And he hadn't even thought twice about it; it was now that his brain was working and he was probably regretting the decision. He must have seen the change in my expression, because his eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Oh, no – you've got it all wrong," he insisted. "I don't regret anything; it will just take a while to get uncomfortable with." I didn't even notice that all this while my finger was still resting on his chin, but now I dropped it with a faint blush of realization – and my heart rate was beginning to return to normal as the pleasant surges of electricity stopped. "Again, tumne apna favourite colour kya bola tha?" I asked, turning to the vendor even though I was talking to Vicky. Since he knew me, he flashed me a vague smile over the stand and I smiled back. "Black," Vicky repeated. "Uh… bhayya, ek khas aur ek kala khatta," I said, and the man got the machines whirring. As we waited for our orders in the blazing sun, I smiled as I saw Vicky's comfort level rise. Reaching up, I whipped off his Aviator shades and slid them onto myself, fanning with my hands. Vicky burst out laughing. "What?" I said in a small voice, as I felt that warming, pleasure-filled sensation again at hearing his laughter. "Laughing why you are?" "Neha, wearing those huge glasses and fanning yourself – you look just like Simmie would look in a place like this," he said between laughs. "Plus those glasses are a bit too bulky on you!" I pretended to be hurt as I looked up at him and said in an even tinier voice, "Well, thodi hi der pehle jab tum kaate-chube hue gadhe ki tarah acting kar rahe the, thab tum bhi Sharon se kuch kam nahi dikh rahe the! And by the way, big shades in style are now." "Well, Neha – I never said you looked bad," he insisted playfully. "In fact, I think you look… well… sexy." He laughed lightly again; I felt my pulse flutter at the compliment and a pleasurable warmth suffused my cheeks and neck. I laughed lightly as well, and realized I had never seen him so optimistic or felt so optimistic myself in years. At school, Vicky had always been the class clown yet the student with high marks, the one who made everyone laugh yet never laughed at his own jokes – he had always seemed so shallow and wealthy, never like what he seemed like now. "Tum aaj bahaut has rahe ho," I told him warmly, crossing my arms over my chest, relaxing into a more comfortable position; when we had left his estate, I had felt uncertain and awkward and talked in fits and starts – then he had put on Bollywood music and we talked more animatedly. I was feeling more and more comfortable with him, and my feelings were getting more and more positive towards him. He was, after all, kind of cute – even if he ate like a pig and barely ever took anything seriously. Everyone had their flaws, right? There was a long, comfortable silence between us as the birds squawked and soared over the water shimmering under the sun. "Aur woh kyun hai?" I asked him after a while, as both of us gazed at the gliding birds in the spotless blue sky. "Kya kyun hai?" he murmured in a contented tone. "Why is it that you're laughing so much?" I said patiently. "The glory of first love," he blurted out. Huh? Vicky, in love? With who? I whipped my head around to face him again, and I think I was doing this for the fifth time that day. He smiled a full smile now and lowered his chocolate-brown, soulful, puppy-dog eyes to mine, locking them; I felt lost and disconnected from my surroundings. Suddenly, I wasn't here anymore; I was drowning in the depths of his dark eyes and little needles of pleasure shot through me, delicate trembles. "Madam! Madam, your ice-gollas are ready!" The nasaly voice of the vendor broke the spell that Vicky had woven around us with his words. Now, I felt a little of that awkwardness coming back after what he had said. If Vicky was in love, the girl would be surely upset when she found about this ice-golla date, wouldn't she? Again, I felt warm all over as I realized that he was risking his reputation just to treat me ice-gollas. And I also realized that I had no money. "Vicky!" I cried, astonished. "What?" he screamed, turning a few heads. "_Now_ do you really want to puke?" "No," I said, my shoulders slumping. "Neha has no money to pay him." "Of course you don't, Neha – I'm paying," he told me, whipping out a brown leather wallet. I smiled up widely and gratefully at him and murmured thanks; I guess I shouldn't have, because Vicky's hand froze as the corners of my lips went up and his eyes looked disoriented. My smile disappeared; worried, I waved my hand around in front of his face. When it seemed to have no effect, I pinched the skin through his shirt; I didn't want the disconcerting feel of touching him discomposing my carefully-assembled thoughts once again. "Ow!" he squawked, rubbing his arm. "Sorry," I said with a more slight smile this time, going subtle on him; it wouldn't help to daze him yet again. But what even happened? I had smiled at Rey plenty of times and though he smiled back warmly, it never seemed to throw him into a mind-scramble. He never froze when I smiled; it was more like the other way around. What girl _wouldn't_ freeze when Rey smiled – even Kriya, who hated him from the bottom of her heart, probably lost her train of thought when he smiled. And then what boy would freeze when I smiled. "Madam, gollas pighal jayengey," the shopkeeper said now in a less patient, more annoyed tone. "Sorry Neha is," I said apologetically, reaching for the gollas. I handed Vicky the black one and unexpectedly, he didn't wince at the colouring – his eyes shone in fact and he bit into the ice. Whoops! I waited for him to react comically as I knew he would and his eyes went wide – he stuck his teeth out of the ice and began squealing. "Ow! Ouch! Ow!" he cried. I smiled in amusement and fascination; I had done the same thing the first time I was given an ice-golla at the age of four and danced around just like that. Biting into the ice stung like billy-o and as I remembered it, suddenly, seeing him in pain did something to me. Solely on instincts, I quickly explained to him the way of eating. "Vicky, you sort of pucker your lips and press the front of your teeth to the ice, then suck up the colouring," I explained in Hindi, picking up the plastic cups of kala-khatta liquor for him and khas for me. "So you basically kiss the ice and suck out the black part," he said as I handed him the cup. I was confused for a second and said, "No, I suck out the green part." I motioned to my ice-golla. He smiled at my innocent dumbness and said, "Arre, yaar! Main black part suck out karoonga, na?" "Oh, haan," I said, shrugging my shoulders gently. "Aur jab colouring fade ho thab us cup mein doobao, ek do bar andar hi roll karo, nikalo, extra liquid hila do aur phir se khane lag jao. Ending mein jab thodi ice bach jaye, tab hi use bite karna – varna tum phir se gaye." "Neha, Mata Shri – tum ne tho puri manual padha di," Vicky said, joining his hands and bowing down. I smiled and reached out my hand, pretending to shower blessings. "Jeete raho, ice-gollas ko katharte raho," I cracked. Then, I pressed my mouth to the khas and sucked out a little of it; I closed my eyes in pleasure as the thick, sweet flavour of the dark-green liquor rolled down my tongue and ran down my throat. It felt great having khas after so long, and that too with an optimistic, fun-loving, sporting person like Vicky.

(Sharon's point-of-view)

I couldn't help but smile in amusement and fascination as I watched Rey and Kriya's entirely unfounded and foolish prejudice against each other. Both of them had arrived together, walked in through the door together, arguing – and now in the study, they were sitting as far as they possibly could from each other, on different sides of the room at their respective computers, their fingers working quickly and carelessly over the keyboards. More often than not, I caught them sneaking glances over their monitors at each other – but Kriya always sneered and looked away, and Rey always rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze back down to the screen. I sat there, suppressing laughter as I waited for Swayum. The doorbell jangled and involuntarily, my heart went thudding as I climbed to my feet quickly. "That must be Swayum," I tried to say in a casual tone. "I'll go and let him in." Without waiting for a response or even a reaction, I turned and hurried out the door, down the floating marble staircase and across the hi-fi, marble-floored hallway. Then, using a tremendous effort that I think consumed all the energy from my lunch, I pulled open the heavy, oaken double-doors and looked out at Swayum. Of course, my pulse sped in response to seeing him and I felt a faint blush burn my cheeks as his gaze once again discomposed my thinking process. No! Sharon, you can't melt, I told myself.

"Come in," I said icily without a hi or a hello. I pulled open the door, trying not to let him notice that I was pressing my entire weight down on the heavy antique wood to keep it from slamming shut. Swayum must have noticed anyway, because a slight smile began hovering around the corners of his manly, clear-cut jaw. I could have punched him right on that jaw that instance, but I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the way his smile played tricks with my heart and motioned for him to follow me, leading him up the long staircase and into the study upstairs. Rey tossed Swayum a little wave carelessly, his hazel eyes strained in concentration; once again, I felt amused at how hard he was pretending to focus on whatever he was doing. Kriya's greeting however was much warmer, so warm it warmed me – in fact warmed so much, it heated me up. "Hi, Swayum!" she said cheerfully, getting up from her chair and hurrying over to him. Swayum didn't look surprised; instead, his brown eyes twinkled playfully and he slid a long arm around her narrow shoulders. I felt the heat of my anger should physically burn Kriya, but she seemed perfectly at ease, probably know that another team member of hers was here – and she had felt uncomfortable in the presence of two Dazzlers. Wait? Me? Angry? Why? I turned to see Rey and to my surprise, the gold in his eyes was blazing as he looked at Swayum and Kriya from across the luxuriously-furnished room. I couldn't help it; one purpose took over my mind – to make Swayum drop his arm from around Kriya. And since a part of me was willing to go great lengths to do this, I ultimately said in a very fake, sweet tone of voice, "Kriya, do you mind if I talk to Swayum alone for a while? There's something about his write-up that I want to discuss with him." Kriya looked surprised but slid out willingly enough from under his arm. "Sure, go ahead," she said in an equally fake tone. Both of us sounded sweet, but at the same time, we both knew we were faking it. For a second, her sweet demeanour changed and both of us glared at each other with hatred, our blood boiling. Then, she snapped out of it first and turned around. "I'll just stay with Rey," she murmured. "Good," I said, and began reaching for Swayum's hand. With a shock, I realized what I was doing and yanked it back, staring at him with wide, astonished eyes. Swayum had no doubt noticed, because the same little, suppressed smile made his dark eyes glow like melted chocolate. I sighed; with those melting dark eyes and that silky black hair, Swayum was definitely attractive. Maybe he was no Rey, but he was cute in a lover-boy, boy-next-door kind of way. But not Sharon's type of cute… Sharon needed a real man, like I had once said to Simmie and Rene. Motioning for Swayum to follow me, I walked out. I couldn't help but smile as I heard his firm footsteps behind me; I couldn't deny that I felt a lot safer and warmer with him around.

(Kriya's point-of-view)

I watched the door of the study click shut behind Swayum and my heart sped up in realization of being alone with Rey. I was already having trouble breathing; why the hell did he always have this effect on me? I was just about to turn when I heard his smooth, calm breathing right behind; the back of my neck prickled as his spicy, warm breath blew onto it. It sent a shiver down my spine; I whipped around to face him, but he walked confidently forward, backing me into the wall and pressed both his palms to the wall on each side of me; I looked up at him, almost scared, my heart racing. He was smiling that infuriatingly gorgeous smile that was only seen in his greenish-golden, long-lashed, hypnotic eyes – but didn't reach his strong, clearly-cut mouth. "What is it?" I demanded, avoiding the heart-melting, disconcertingly mind-scrambling hazel eyes; I didn't want to lose my carefully-composed train of thought. "Rey, I just said I'll stay with you because Sharon went out with Swayum. I didn't mean it that way." "Don't worry; I won't come any closer," he told me in a low, velvety voice that was compelling, and almost seductive. Yeah, right; how much closer could he get? I could smell the spicy fragrance emanating from him on every side of me, his minty-fresh breath blew straight in my face and I could almost feel his muscles tensing. "You better not, or you won't have any teeth in your mouth," I told him meekly; it was sort of an empty threat considering the fact that I wouldn't have any good bone in my hand if I tried something like that. "Well then, I wouldn't be able to tell you what I want to tell you," he said in the same gentle, mesmerizing voice. "And what is that?" I said, my breath catching in my throat. Just as he had promised, he didn't step closer – but instead said in his husky, pleasant voice, the green in his eyes beginning to smoulder, making my mind grow blank, "Kriya, the truth is… I…"

Don't get too excited now, guys – because we all know this is not the big moment. He won't tell her the three magic words right now; it's too early and I want to release a promo before it actually happens.

Next chapter: Rey tells Kriya she's really special and says that sometimes he thinks they're connected by fate. He gives examples of their encounter in Dehradun and then her coming to Bombay and to the college he studied in, in the class he was in, getting the seat right across the aisle from him. Swayum and Sharon are out in the garden, taking a walk. Sharon says she's really impressed by his write-up and Swayum replies that he has inspiration. Sharon stops in her tracks, knowing exactly what he means. Once the spell is broken, Sharon gives him her write-up on hatred.


	20. Chapter 20 Dil Mare Kulati

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Sharon and Swayum...

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and appreciation; I hit two centuries - don't even know when! Thank you Piyu and Rafi for letting me share my story on your pages. You both are my best cyber-friends, seriously… And by the way, this chapter was released on only ten reviews because Piyu just came back on KriYansh Two Worlds One Dream. So this one has a really nice KriYansh scene that's been in my head for sooooo long now

Well, here we are:

(Sharon's point-of-view)

Swayum opened the tall glass doors and stepped out into the flagstone back-terrace of Vicky's house, taking a deep breath. I stepped out behind him and was suddenly reminded out of yesterday, when I had hurried out to Drake Park to read his write-up. Why was I reminded of that day? The weather… That's why. Again, the sun was shining golden and orange, high in a solid blue sky dotted slightly with little white clouds and the fresh breeze was cool and sweet-smelling, carrying a myriad of scent, jasmines being the foremost. A narrow, trickling stream shimmered and glowed under the afternoon sunlight and the tall cedars bordered the estate, beyond the blue-tiled swimming pool, the small pool-house and the red clay tennis court. A narrow flagstone path bordered by perfectly trimmed shrubs and bushes of colourful, beautiful, fragrant flowers curved its way along the stream, taking a full round of the huge, white mansion. "Uh… let's walk through the planters and take a whole round of the house slowly; it'll give us enough time to talk," I suggested. My heart rate was beginning to return to normal and I felt calm, warm and well-rested – which was more than I could say for what I usually felt around him – hyperactive, anxious, on-the-edge, fascinated… not that I wasn't feeling fascinated right now. I felt strangely comforted as he heard his firm footsteps beside me; both of us trotted along the rich old garden cheerfully. Nature was exquisitely at peace and there were no sounds except for my pounding heart, his deep breathing, the rustle of the cool breeze through the tall trees and flowered planters and the trickling of the sparkling water in the stream beside us. "Uh, Swayum?" I said, when I had gotten over the tongue-tied infatuation and could finally speak.

"Hmm?" he said calmly. "I read your write-up," I said, glad that my voice was steady, as we walked past a thorny, flowered climber weaved around a black iron lamppost. "And?" he said softly, stopping to admire a high stand piled with differently-coloured roses, emanating deep, sweet, thick fragrances. "It's beautiful," I said in an indifferent, cold voice. "I never knew you to be such a good writer." Swayum's hand froze on a fresh white rose in the pile and he turned his head around to face me, smiling slightly, his dark eyes twinkling – I felt a lump in my throat sending a pain down the spine of my back. "Suffice it to say that you never knew me at all," he told me gently. I ignored the sudden warmth spreading across my face; yet what girl wouldn't blush if a guy looked at her that way? "Anyways," I said, assuming my indifferent tone again – and he crushed me by turning back to admire the flowers, "I liked it. I just finished my write-up on hatred and while it may not be as, well… melodramatic as yours, I'm sure it's sufficient… Uh, Swayum – can we please keep walking because I'm getting uncomfortable?" Without hesitation but without haste, he began striding again and I walked along with him; he seemed perfectly at ease with matching my slow, casual speed, and did so with no signs of impatience. "Well, everything has a secret ingredient behind its excellence, so what's yours?" I said casually, cheerfully, admiring more brightly-coloured flowers along the side of the walk. "I have inspiration, remember?" he said. I froze in my tracks, knowing exactly what he meant, and flipped my hair around to face and rebuke him; my mind went blank as his brown eyes smouldered right down at me. I tried to remember to exhale as flickers of relentless sparks looped through me; I drew in a jagged breath to break the velvety silence and snapped my gaze away, feeling myself blush deep red. "Right," I murmured under my breath. "And you have your inspiration when it comes to hatred," he said, turning away his eyes to face the walkway, resuming the walk. "Kriya," I said, my blood boiling even as I said her name. God, I hated that girl! I didn't even know how we were supposed to get along long enough to get this project finished together, especially since there was no other girl from my team here – and she had Neha. Despite her weakness in English, Neha's comebacks were great. "Right," Swayum said. "If you've finished your composition, can I have it? We're supposed to be sharing." I nodded and reached into my jeans pocket, pulling out the papers clipped together and handing it over to him, being careful not to touch him – because I knew I would lose it again. He took them and pocketed them without reading a word. I looked at him expectantly, widening my eyes. Suddenly, a different look stole its way into his dark eyes and I saw his expression change; his eyes went wide and his breathing got deeper. I didn't know what was happening until I realized that it was because of my piercing gaze, probably oppressive to him like his was to me. I turned down my eyes. "Uh… read it up and tell me what you think, even though I think I already know," I said softly, hurrying into the house, doing anything to get away from him and his intoxicating presence. "Sharon?" he said, as I reached a turn in the walk. I stopped, feeling that familiar thrill of energy when he said my name. "Yes?" I called softly, knowing he'd hear anyway. "You look beautiful today," he told me. Ignoring my wildly beating heart, I first continued to go in – then stopped abruptly. I couldn't help it, I turned around and gave him a shy smile, feeling a glow in my eyes. "Thank you," I said, then decided to let a little 'Sharon' come in. "But tell me something new."

Without waiting for his response, I turned and walked into the house through the glass sliding doors at the side.

(Rey's point-of-view)

"I…" I stopped speaking immediately, realizing this wasn't the best time to say the three magic words. I wanted that moment to be special, for us to be alone without any worry of any distraction; as I looked down, she gazed up at me earnestly with flustered innocence, her green eyes big, her full lips parted. "I don't know what to tell you," I said, turning the conversation quickly. "It's just that you're really special, Kriya." Her large, long-lashed, emerald-green eyes grew wide and softened; her perfect, dark brows came together gently, meeting over her straight nose. Then, a gentle blush came over her high cheekbones and she lowered her clear, intently green gaze away. "Am I?" she said softly, staring down at her feet. There was a strong undercurrent of some emotion burning under the deliberate nonchalance in her low, musical voice – I knew she was holding it all in. "What are you holding in, Kriya?" I murmured. "Nothing," she replied automatically, shuffling her light feet nervously. I stepped in closer; I was so accustomed to being close to her now that my heart didn't even speed up, not that I needed it to after the somersaults and swoops it was already doing. I smirked at her meek, soft 'nothing' and said, "There is something. And there's something on my part too… You're different. There's something odd I feel with you, Kriya. You know, there's some other avatar that seems to live inside you, which only I've seen. It's unnatural, the reactions you have on me." "Have you been reading a lot of novels lately, Rey?" she asked me in a small voice, pressing her graceful back into the wall, trying to move to a more comfortable conversational distance. "Be serious, Kriya – I am," I told her softly. "Are you listening to me even?" "Yes, I am," she said weakly. "Not that I want to, but of course I am." "Look at me then," I told her gently. She didn't raise her regal head, keeping it lowered gracefully. So, I lowered my eyes and I couldn't help it; I brushed her silky, soft, exquisitely smooth, brown locks gently with my nose. Under me, she shivered delicately. "Well then, okay – have it your way," I said, feeling a cold shiver of excitement pass down me as my lips grazed her hair; blood boiled under them, flowing electric in my veins again. Now, my heart sped up and as I listened to her soft, rhythmic breathing under me, I inhaled her spicy, fruity, sweet fragrance. "But then it's only fair if I have it my way to," I whispered. She ducked her head to move it around from under me and leaned back against the wall, turning up her excruciatingly pretty face to mine, her straight, perfectly-chiselled nose almost touching mine. A thrill charged up with coursing fire and ice ran through me at the closeness and though she didn't raise her mesmerizing gaze to mine, she did at least raise her smooth, oval face to me. "You were saying?" she said. "Kriya, don't you think our connection to each other is joint by something other than just coincidences?" I said gently. "Think about it: first our meeting at Dehradun… then you _had_ to come to Bombay and not just to Bombay, but to _my_ college, in my FY BCOM classroom, across the aisle from me. Then I was the one who had to find your earring at the party." She sighed a gentle, pretty that sounded sort of shaky to me. "Where is this going?" she said in the same low, mesmerizing voice. "I have no idea either," I told her. Suddenly, I heard footsteps that were too light and feminine-sounding to be Swayum's or Vicky's – and Neha or Sharon couldn't see us like this. But I smiled down confidently at Kriya. She looked almost frightened, her thickly-lashed, emerald-green, stunning eyes flashing as she sent her gaze towards the study door. Then she turned back to me and her lovely face softened as she saw the dreamy, sensual tone to my gaze and another faint, sweet pink blush coloured her high cheekbones. She avoided my eyes again and dropped her long, thick lashes shyly to the ground. "Sharon's coming," she murmured, stating the obvious. "I know," I said automatically, as if in a trance. "She's searching for us," she murmured, and I saw her small, dainty, perfectly-manicured hands tighten gently into tensed fists. "I know," I said in the same floating, trancelike state. "She's going to see us like this," she told me softly. "Two minutes ago, that was all I wanted," I said without thinking, blurting out every word instinctively. She raised her wide, astonished eyes to me and I felt like I was drowning down into the intense, deep, endless, dark-green pools of her glittering irises – I was distracted for a moment as I resisted the pleasure of meeting her gaze, got over the befuddled brain and regained my thinking process. "And now?" she said in a gentle, questioning voice, her mind-scrambling gaze searching my face but not meeting mine. "Now, I want something else as well," I said. "What?" she demanded. I felt my eyes involuntarily move down to her full, perfect lips and she immediately saw the direction of my gaze, blushing deeply like a rose yet again, her expertly-groomed brows coming together, her expression innocently flustered and irresistibly adorable. But to my surprise, her deep-green eyes shone and those rosy lips spread into a playful smile. "Rey!" she cried playfully, whacking me slightly. She pushed me away gently and slid away from the wall, hurrying gracefully into the centre of the room so I wouldn't back her up again. I was surprised and delighted at the playfulness; it was the first time she'd ever not been sharp with me.

As I turned around to face her, Sharon entered the room and stopped, looking at both of us with amused, confused eyes – I noticed for the first time that Sharon was wearing a lot less of that hideous, viciously-coloured makeup that I had once told her made her look like a witch, and gotten a playful smacking in return, though I'd really meant it. "Uh, why are you standing like that?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Are you getting ready to fight?" Kriya looked at me, alarmed, and then shrieked, startling me, as she jumped forward and aimed a punch right in my stomach. Frightened, I dodged out of the way. "Yes, we're fighting!" she screamed. No matter how distorted, her sweet voice was always music to my ears obviously; I smiled at her eccentricity. Then abruptly, she stopped and her expression turned calm and smooth and hard as stone. "Oye, Swayum mahashay kahaan reh gaye?" she demanded. "We were fighting too," Sharon said apologetically, lowering her gaze to the floor, her face softening at the mention of Swayum's name; that only made me smile wider. And what made me smile so much that my cheeks nearly dropped off was that Kriya's beautiful green eyes suddenly went wide, her intoxicating gaze turning vicious and astonished and she began squealing as she jumped up and down, staring at Sharon with a fierce anger – it was all obviously feigned, otherwise I would have moved forward. "You _k__illed_ Swayum?" she screamed at Sharon. Sharon's eyes widened and angered as well. "Miss Kripa, I'm not a murderer," she argued in an equally loud voice. "Then what are you?" Kriya demanded. As if on cue, Swayum chose that comical moment to make a casual entry and toss Kriya a little half-wave, then he froze, obviously startled at her heinous appearance, at the high colour in her cheeks and her gleaming eyes. And then Kriya let out a piercing scream that I think deafened me and Sharon and Swayum for life. "Swayum's GHOST!" she said, beginning to run around the room so fast she was a blur. (And like you see in Dil Dosti Dance, my friends, it turns into chipmunk, LOL). "Swayum ka bhoot! Swayum ka bhoot!" Swayum reached for her desperately, but his fingers swished past nothing but air – until finally, he grabbed her hand and pulled her straight. "It's really me," he said, sounding amused. "Are you trying to lighten the mood? I think you succeeded." "Did I? That's all I wanted," she said brightly.

And in walked Vicky and Neha. We all turned to them with the look your parents have when you come home at two o'clock in the night. Sharon came up beside Swayum and the four of us turned to Vicky and Neha, glaring at them. "Why are you so late?" Sharon asked them sharply. Vicky gulped, his cheeks red. Neha was staring at all of us and then she turned those sweet, innocent hazel eyes on me, pleading. "Where were you both anyway?" Kriya demanded in the tone your parents have when you come home at two o'clock in the night (and I think I already used that bunch of words before). Sharon raised her eyebrows and regarded them suspiciously. "Hey, ek doosre ke saath thehre hue yeh dono bilkul miyan-biwi lagthe hain, hai na?" she said, speaking to no one in particular. Swayum chuckled, a warm, conspiratorial chuckle – and Kriya giggled, stepping forward. Neha's sweet hazel eyes pleaded with me, and I finally gave up resisting – she was so cute. "Let it go, guys," I said, trading a look with Swayum. "Haan, yeah – let's go and finish up our work," he suggested, and began to move forward – Sharon grabbed his arm and yanked him. "Swayum–" she began to say, but her voice trailed off as she realized her hand was on his arm. Something flowed between them and their eyes locked, her hand melting onto his shoulder. For a few moments, there was utter silence in the room and the two of them barely seemed to notice the rest of us in the room. Casually, I cleared my throat. Kriya peeked between them and then raised her big, utterly green eyes to me questioningly. "What's going on here?" she asked me softly. "Uh… that will keep going on," I said brightly, cheerfully. Kriya didn't seem to share my good humour, because she said sharply, "How am I supposed to stop it?" "Uh… smack Swayum at the back of his head; that's usually how I can stop it with Vicky," I told her. Kriya shrugged her shapely shoulders lightly and then reached out, smacking Swayum so hard in the back of his head that his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Sharon snapped out of it and returned her attention to Vicky and Neha. "I've got my eyes on you both," she muttered, and walked out of the room. Vicky breathed deeply and slumped his broad shoulders; Kriya glided across the room and linked her slender arm in Neha's, giving us a little wave. "See you all," she said, and walked out.

You all must have noticed that Kriya was actually PLAYFUL with Rey for once, but I actually had a dream that she is all teasing with him. And I know she was really eccentric and unlike herself in this chapter, but then that's the glory of first and true love. Anyways, I took the MJHT scene of Samrat-Gunjan and recreated it to make it more 'KriYansh', since Kriya is not hesitant and shy like Gunjan, but then Rey has the quality of disorienting her, bringing her down to a state where she can be flustered, blush and smile from the heart. And whenever I write these scenes for Kriya-Rey, my laptop just burns down. My SwaRon scene was… what do I say? SwaRon walking beside each other in a lovely garden is simply paradise for me.

Next chapter: The three couples have their work finished by sunset and sit down at five o'clock to play Truth or Dare. Sharon begs for nothing embarrassing. Neha assures her that the game isn't fun without embarrassing stuff. Neha asks Kriya if she's in love. When Kriya hesitates, Sharon interrupts and says love is sometimes not understood; it only happens. There's a staring session between all three couples.

NEW PROMO – Vicky's house SPECIAL: (In happiness of the return of our sweetheart, and in happiness of the deepening friendship between me and my readers)

PS: Throughout the promo, the title song of Dil Dosti Dance is playing in the background.

*The three couples are sitting around a table and laughing, talking, all in a friendly, playful mood. A pencil is spun on the table. Cut to next shot where they are around a glass dining table and food is flying everywhere. Sharon is screaming in horror as Swayum breaks eggs on top of her head. Kriya is slathering ice-cream all over Rey's face, but he's too busy staring at her. Neha is dumping glass after glass of orange juice on Vicky's head. Cut to next shot where Kriya's flipping wet hair around and it lands on Rey's cheeks. Sharon is treating a cut of Swayum's sitting beside a rosebush and she steals a look at his pained eyes, wincing. Vicky and Neha are staring at each other, grinning foolishly – nautankis no.1. Love is in the air…*

*In fact so much so that in the next shot, the girls are all sprawled in fluffy pink sleeping bags on the ground and the guys on sofas.*

YES! A sleepover at Vicky's… Let's look forward to extreme closeness, spicy romance between all the couples. Let SwaRon sweeten you so much you're sick; let KriYansh burn you down to ashes; let ViHa make you smile until your cheeks drop off. The next chapters are going to be:

Vicky's house part 1

Vicky's house part 2

Vicky's house part 3

Vicky's house part 4

Vicky's house part 5

Vicky's house part 6… and so on. I may make it a full-fledged ten-chapters of the time spent at Vicky's house, because I really want the girls' love to develop as much as possible in as less time as possible. There's a lot coming. I have BIG plans! And also great ideas for the future. 4 chapters of freaking ROMANCE, ROMANCE and ROMANCE! Now, don't you all just love me? Well if you do, don't pester me to update all the time, kay? I like keeping you in suspense and it really warms me to see the impatience. I don't think I need to say this, but please review. I love you all so much. Almost as much as SwaReyCky love NeKriRon.


	21. Chapter 21 Truth or Dare

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

Vicky's house special Part 1

(Swayum's point-of-view)

I couldn't believe how the comfort level had suddenly gone up. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was dreaming when I saw Sharon helping Kriya and Neha in the kitchen through the glass partition between the dining-room and the kitchen. I felt a smile spread as I listened to the contrasting songs they were singing to themselves, contrasting both to each other and to themselves. Neha was singing a super-spicy Bollywood song that I had heard very recently. "Ladkon ka nasha pyaare nasha sabse nasheela hai… Jise dekho yahaan woh husn ki baarish mein geela hai… Ishak ke naam pe karte sabhi abraas neela hai… Main karoon tho sala character dheela hai!" her little-girl, sweet, tight voice rang out softly. In contrast, Sharon was singing in a high, melodious tune that warmed my heart, turning my smile softer. "Chura liya hai tum ne jo dil ko, nazar nahin churana sanam… Badal ki meri tum zindagani kahin badal na jaana sanam…" I turned to Kriya and my smile grew wide and amused again. "Aaj ki raat! Hona hai kya? Hona hai kya? Hona hai kya?" Well, really… considering the circumstances, _anything_ could happen tonight. And by circumstances I mean that the Dazzlers and Weaklings of the college were in _one_ house, who were supposed to hate each other purely and strongly and fought like cats & dogs, whereas the truth was that the male half of the population was madly, truly, deeply in love – while the female half was madly, purely, deeply in hatred. Literally… I smiled at the ironic similarity of the song and the situation we were in, and smiled even more widely at the kitchen's state. Neha was chopping apples in a wooden plate; Sharon was frying potato chips in a pan; Kriya was arranging drinks on a tray. Sharon looked adorable in a white chef's hat and a clean, spotless apron; I pushed open the door and walked straight in, rubbing my hands together; I was starting to get used to the rapid beating of my heart and my acrobatic tummy, so it was easier thinking and speaking and breathing now, even though Sharon's cuteness didn't decrease. "What's cooking, girls?" I said brightly. I couldn't help but notice that Sharon's back stiffened as she heard my voice. "Our brains," Kriya said sarcastically. "They're delicious. Want some?" "That's called cannibalism, my darling," I said teasingly, and I couldn't help but notice that Sharon's back stiffened even more as I addressed Kriya with the endearment. "Oh, go tell that to Rey and Vicky – they might just stop eating our brains," Neha suggested cutely. Sharon whipped around at that and it took me a second to start breathing again and to get my heart beating again as her adorability (did I mention she was adorable?) overwhelmed me. She waved the oily, scorching spatula viciously in Neha's direction. "Oye, miss Verbal Diarrhoea!" she yelled angrily, her green eyes flashing with anger. "Is mein Rey aur Vicky ko laane ki koi zaroorat nahin hai, okay?" "Swayum beech mein aaya tho it's only fair ke Rey aur Vicky bhi aayein," Kriya said, rushing to her friend's defence, leaving the drinks unsupervised. I sighed and set back to enjoy a gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, relaxing, friendly, awesome, hilarious conversation between the girls. (And again, like you see on the television, it turns into chipmunk and fast motion. Of course, it's not fair that it's Neha and Kriya vs just our innocent little Sharon – so guess what happens?)

Rey and Vicky strode into the kitchen and their eyes widened at the sight of Sharon waving a burning hot spatula in their faces, Neha waving a kitchen-knife in Sharon's face and Kriya waving a bunch of straws in Sharon's face. Too much waving, too many faces blown up in anger… Since they couldn't catch on what the girls were _saying_ (no, our sweethearts are too unclear for us to catch every phrase when they're arguing), they must have put two and two together with the aggressive body language since they rushed over. Vicky started tugging the straws out of Kriya's hand, while Rey yanked at the kitchen knife and oily spatula. I reached into my pocket for my phone, recording the entire thing, not wanting to miss these few hilarious moments. As soon as Rey got the knife out of Neha's hand, it all stopped; silence prevailed. It was pretty ridiculous that they thought he'd do anything with the knife, but it was an effective way to stop the argument. Kriya surrendered, lowering the straws to her side. "Rey, put down the knife," she said in a gentle voice, like a mother chiding her child. "You put down the spatula, Sharon," Rey said, his eyes scanning all the girls like laser-beams. Sharon sighed loudly and lowered her spatula, the oil dripping onto the floor. (Sudden brainwave I had while writing: If you're all wondering where Vicky's parents are, let's assume they are on a business trip and the servants are off-duty. LOL, anything for our couples) "Now, knife ko chodho," Neha pleaded, staring at it. Rey lowered it in a sharp, disconcertingly fast movement and all the girls shrieked, wrapping together in a tight group hug. It was comical to see the LOC (as Simmie called it) erasing so fast, Sharon was trembling as she hugged Neha and Kriya tightly, all of them staring at the knife blade. "Oh God, that's so filmy! Stop it, three of you," Rey said with a laugh. Kriya's face unconsciously softened at the sound. Sharon motioned to the holder on the smooth, rose-coloured Formica counter. "Put it in there," she said. Rey walked over and slid it in. "Now, are we calm?" he asked. Sharon released Kriya and Neha abruptly and all of them straightened their outfits, now looking as though none of this had even happened. Vicky was cowering against the silvery, tall, French-door refrigerator but now straightened up and walked to the little group. As five pairs of piercing eyes turned to question my sanity, I switched off the recorder and cleared my throat. I could have done anything to break the heavy, awkward silence as they all glared at me. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" I suggested brightly.

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

There was a small, luxuriously-furnished den done up in reds and whites that was a lot like the den I remembered Kriya had fallen asleep in. The similarity left me tongue-tied along with the memories of that agonizing night burned forever into my mind. We all settled around a small, wooden table and Vicky reached for a tall glass of orange juice. Sharon smacked his hand playfully. "You're always the first one," she muttered under her breath. Neha was twirling a red-and-white-striped pencil between her slender fingers which reminded of Simmie's peppermint-candy outfit the other day when we were rehearsing. Swayum folded his mile-long legs and sat down comfortably. Kriya sat right across from me, tapping the smooth, polished wood table-top with her long, perfect, blood-red fingernails. "I've always hated this game," she murmured coldly. "Truth or Dare! Sounds… deadly." Sharon laughed a silvery, musical laugh – and reached for the pencil. "Pointed side is Truth and the other is Dare," she said, and spun.

For the next few minutes, it was actually hard to believe we had a LOC between us. The girls seemed to be having the time of their lives, smacking each other lightly, laughing, pinching – their comfort level rose so much I think it blew the roof off with the pressure. There was no hatred around anymore, just playfulness and friendliness overload. I exchanged a shocked look with Swayum, who really seemed to be enjoying it all. That was, of course, until the pencil was between Neha and Kriya – and Kriya chose Truth. "Nothing embarrassing, please," Sharon pleaded, joining her hands. "But game no fun if not embarrassing," Neha pointed out brokenly, haltingly, reaching for a handful of potato chips. "Tell me, Kriya – are you in love?" Vicky spurted the orange juice from his mouth onto Swayum's face; Sharon looked as though someone had put ants in her shorts; Swayum just looked disgusted as the orange juice dripped down his cheeks; I wasn't sure what my expression was, but my heart fluttered, waiting for her response. She had gone really quiet, blushing radiantly; the sight of her rosy cheeks warmed me inside out, and I smiled. She opened her rosebud mouth once to say something, then clamped it shut, seeming to think about it; her gorgeously green, thickly-lashed orbs were gentle and hesitant as they scanned all of our faces. She stopped at me when she saw my smile; her emerald eyes turned icy. "Why are you smiling?" she demanded coldly. "You're cute when you're confused." CRAP! Did I say that out loud? Sharon froze, narrowing her emerald eyes; Neha raised her eyebrows; Swayum bit his lower lip and shot me a warning gaze; Vicky spurted more orange juice into Swayum's face. But Kriya didn't seem to notice anything; her perfect, dark eyebrows shot up innocently; her large emerald orbs softened and glowed as she searched my face. Neha snapped her fingers before Kriya and the spell shattered; she snapped out of it and lowered her long lashes. Swayum was wiping his face with a white fluffy towel, looking disgusted. "Can I not answer that?" Kriya said, her voice shaking. My pulse sped up in response to her obvious stress; Neha pouted playfully, ignoring her pressure. "Arre, Kriya! Be a sport," she insisted. "Fun stealing away you are." Kriya shrugged her slim shoulders lightly and I turned my eyes on Neha, pleading with her. She looked confused at first, raising her eyebrows at me – but I knew she couldn't resist that degree coming from me. No girl could, except maybe Kriya herself. Neha sighed. "Well, if you're so–" she started to say.

(Cut to Swayum's point-of-view) "Neha," Sharon interrupted Neha in a surprisingly soft, gentle tone, her mesmerizing green eyes locked on Kriya, taking in her stressed state, "maybe Kriya doesn't know herself yet. Sometimes love is not understood; it just… _happens_." And no one knew that better than Sharon. Once again, that wondering look of intense longing and sweet hunger stole into Rey's hazel eyes as he gazed at Kriya and their eyes locked; I felt the electricity flowing between them, charging through the air with a tension you could cut with a knife – which isn't something you could normally do with Kriya's attitude. I turned my eyes on Sharon, sitting across from me again – she was staring at her small, dainty hands folded in her lap but sensing my gaze on her, she snapped up her head and our eyes met. The deep, endless, hypnotic green of her eyes was soft yet somehow scorching, and it drove all thoughts from my mind, leaving me tongue-tied. Because of the comfortable silence the room had gone into, I had no doubt that Neha and Vicky were eye-locked as well… Wait. Room? House? Eye-lock? Suddenly, it was impossible to think as her dark-green, big orbs burned into mine with overwhelming force. A sensation of smashing pleasure surged through my veins, and I felt relaxed as well as disconnected from everything around me; a familiar infatuation made my heart beat harder. She snapped out of it first and brushed her thick, soft brown curls back, snipping her fingers impatiently in front of Kriya and Neha. Both of them subtly snapped out of it as well. "We'd better go do something for dinner," Sharon suggested in a steadier voice that I thought she could have summoned. With a composure of mind I envied, she climbed fluidly to her feet and to my utter surprise, she reached out her hand to help Kriya up. Casually, easily, without thinking about, Kriya took her hand and pulled herself up lightly. Neha was already on her feet.

"We'll be right back," she told us, and the three of them exited.

That's Part 1 for now and though this wasn't a close scene, now the next three chapters are going to be super-romantic and intense. Sharon, Kriya and Neha's love is going to deepen and widen, until they're all struck to the core by cupid. Rey and Swayum will play each other's intentional cupid to sneak in frequent moments with their lady-loves. And Vicky and Neha have way too much free time, LOL – so they will be your awwiez.

Next chapter: They're all sitting at a glass dining-table under dim, romantic lighting. Swayum is backing up towards the table as he stares at something on the wall. He knocks off a bowl of chicken Manchurian straight on Sharon's white shorts. Sharon screams and squirts a bottle of ketchup in Swayum's direction, who ducks and it hits Kriya straight in her tummy. A pineapple pastry is smacked straight across Neha's face. Cut to next shot where food is flying everywhere. All the couples are having their funny moments as shown in the promo. Cut to next shot where Kriya is flipping wet hair around and it lands on Rey's cheeks, and she wipes it away. Their eyes lock. Swayum is out with wet hair. Sharon walks over and towels off his hair. Their eyes lock. Still covered in food, Vicky's napping on a couch; Neha walks over and smacks him lightly to wake him up. He screams and plunges up. Neha almost faints.

I know that was one long next-chapter thing, but the next chapter is going to be long anyway. The food fight and the lovely moments… You're going to love it. Please review and have a great day. I will update as soon as possible, but like I said, it's a long chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 Food Fight, Khoya Khoya Chand

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

So, here's the food-fight special. Vicky's House Part 2

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

I pushed open the polished oak double-doors leading into the dining-room, stepped in and froze, starting with surprise. I had been in this room a million times before in Vicky's house so I recognized everything about it. I comfortably took in the polished, super-dark, shiny, almost slippery wood beneath my feet, the shiny maroon walls streaked stylishly with black, the heavy golden crystal chandelier suspended from the graceful moulding overhead, the gleaming white plaster on the ceiling, the dim, flower-shaped lights fixed on the walls, the heavy, large mahogany sideboard against the back wall with intricate, delicate dishes arranged inside to showcase, the long, glass-topped dining-table with the tall centrepiece of colourful orchids arranged in an intricate enamel vase, etc. But what was different this time? I realized that the glass on the table was sparkling and it was beautifully-set with candles and tiki torches as well as white china, sparkling silverware, beautifully-patterned glassware and white lace napkins folded up. The dishes were covered with glass lids, but I immediately recognized the aromas of a whole lot of Chinese food: hakka noodles, egg fried rice, chicken Manchurian, etc. Also, the girls had toned the lighting so that the chandelier was off and only the crystal fixtures walls glimmered, filling the room with a subtle, romantic glow. Everything looked perfect and beautiful, dreamy and romantic… I had never seen Vicky's dining-room in such a state. The lighting was mellow; the setting was surreally beautiful; but the most amazing thing was that three Dazzlers and three Weaklings were going to sit together on that table. I couldn't even believe how quickly the comfort level in the house had gone up and up, so much so that the girls were probably assisting each other in the kitchen at this very moment. I walked over to the glass partition near the side-board and peeked in, resting one hand on the cool glass. My heart sped up and my stomach started doing the flips as Kriya saw me through the glass and froze, a mixture of surprise and confusion coming over her amazingly beautiful face, her full lips parting. She quickly got over it and returned to arranging tall glasses of drinks on a silver tray, turning away from me as she worked near the double sink on the other side of the stylish, black-marble-cum-granite kitchen island. And yes, it could be rightfully called a kitchen island because a thin strip of a white marble walkway led across the shiny, clear, blue water underneath. In the water, orange-and-white-mottled fishes swam serenely among the green seaweeds rooted in smooth white pebbles on the floor of the indoor 'pond'. (I'm giving you all these descriptions so that you can all visualize everything as well as I have it in my mind.)

Sharon spotted me through the glass and smiled brightly, whipping off her chef's hat and apron as she came towards me. Pushing open the tall glass door, she walked out and mopped her clear, pale forehead gently with the back of her hand. "That was one excruciating job, and the first time I ever cooked in my entire life," she told me. Swayum and Vicky entered the room; Sharon's expression softened and sweetened as she saw Swayum, and then, she turned away thoughtfully. She knocked on the glass; Neha glanced up from her work and raised an eyebrow inquiringly in Sharon's direction. Sharon motioned for both of them to come out with her hand; before we knew it, we were all face-to-face – Vicky, Sharon and me on one side, and Neha, Kriya and Swayum on the other. For a few minutes, I thought the old stature was back as we shared our maha-sangram, look-look, hawa-hawa; I could almost hear the electric guitars screeching in the background and imagine a strong breeze blowing back our hair. Then, Sharon broke the mood by smiling warmly. "Shouldn't we sit and eat?"

Halfway through the romantic candlelight dinner, Swayum walked over to a beautiful painting of a woman staring off a cliff on the maroon, black-streaked wall and began zooming in and out with a camera made by his hands. Sharon laughed lightly, and it sounded like a chorus of bells going off gently. "What are you doing, Swayum?" she asked him teasingly. Vicky raised an eyebrow; Neha narrowed her eyes; Kriya looked confused. Swayum began backing up. "The frame doesn't suit," he murmured. "It all doesn't quite _fit_. It's been bothering me ever since we entered this room and I put my ass on that chair." "You've been bothering me ever since I came to Bombay and put my nose into the Dazzlers' business," Kriya retorted unconcernedly. As Swayum backed up, I saw him walking back straight into a crystal bowl of red, spicy Chicken Manchurian right behind him. I didn't warn him… I don't know why; I just didn't. As he bumped into it aggressively, it toppled and the red streaked and stained and slathered all over Sharon's white shorts. Screaming in alarm, Sharon leapt up. Kriya yelped in amusement and surprise, and leapt out of her chair gracefully, hurrying over to Sharon. PERFECT timing! As Sharon picked up a ketchup bottle and squirted it in Swayum's direction, Kriya accidentally interposed and the red was slathered straight across the tummy of her silky white blouse. She screamed in anger and aggression, and my heart pounded in excitement. Kriya scooped up a pineapple pastry and aimed it in Sharon's way, who ducked in the nick of time and innocent angel Neha had walked up behind Sharon to stop the situation that was potentially turning into a full-fledged food-fight. The pastry smacked across Neha's cheeks and whipped cream and pineapple icing slid down her pale, smooth skin. Before we knew anything else, food was flying in every direction, splashing in the water of the kitchen island, smearing against the walls, streaking our clothes, staining literally everything around us. Different delicacies from all over China rushed through past my eyes and screams, shrieks and yells of enjoyment, laughter and horror were all around. Through the piercing screams, I heard one distinctive special ring that I knew was Kriya's… Vicky was the only one not participating, I realized – as I slathered a bunch of fried rice over Neha's kurti. He was busy sitting peacefully in a chair, covered from head-to-toe in gooey food, staring at Neha with pupils that were literally heart-shaped. I nudged Neha playfully and swiped my arm against her side; she shrieked with laughter and jumped away adorably. Neha is really ticklish at her waist. I motioned to Vicky casually and then walked off.

(Neha's point-of-view)

I glared at Vicky. Why the hell wasn't he having fun? Walking over, I slapped the back of his head sharply to snap him out of the foolish grin and dreamy eyes he'd put on. "Vicky, come and join us," I shouted over the shrill shrieks of Kriya and Sharon, and the laughter of Swayum and Rey behind me. He shook his head and rested his face in his hand. I shrugged and sighed, pulling the silver tray of iced tea towards me and emptying glass after glass off it on top of his head. "Very well then, but you don't escape," I muttered to him. (Swayum's point-of-view) As I walked menacingly ahead with a dozen eggs in my hand, Sharon was trembling, backed up against the wall, cowering as her gaze lingered on the eggs in my hands. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked in fear, her hazel eyes glistening, her sweet mouth dropped open in alarm and her expression innocent and vulnerable. "Swayum, you w-wouldn't," she stuttered anxiously. "Sharon, you are so hot-headed so I was just wondering if you were so hot-headed that if I break these eggs on your head, they'll cook up," I said easily with a smile. Sharon gasped in horror and shock. "Swayum, you don't have the guts!" she told me in a long, cleansing scream. I narrowed my eyes, pretending to look offended – even though it would have been more natural to ogle. "Of course I don't, but just watch me," I said in a low voice. Moving ahead, I smashed down all the eggs straight on her head and she screamed a piercing, shrill scream that deafened me for life and made me grit my teeth, sending my brain reeling with the shrillness. My ears rang. (Reyansh's point-of-view) Kriya had scooped up strawberry ice-cream in her hands and now, she came and slathered in straight on my face. I froze in the centre of the dirty, mushy, goey dining-room. "Kriya, what are you doing?" I demanded, then gave in to the knee-weakening pleasure as flush after flush of fire and ice thrilled through me, stunning me into silence. She giggled playfully and then took a few steps back, then frowned as she caught the look on my face. "Rey, why do you look at me like that?" she demanded, knitting her perfect eyebrows. I smiled playfully and nudged her, just like I had to Neha; a shock ran up my arm at the casual touch. "Take a while to guess," I said with a wink, and swept away dramatically to attack Swayum with some pineapple cake.

COMING UP NEXT:

*All the characters are standing in a line, slathered from head-to-toe in food and drink and dessert. Sharon says she is absolutely full. Kriya agrees. She says that everyone needs to shower; they part and go in different directions.*

(Kriya's point-of-view)

Somehow at the end, we were all collapsed beside each other on the goey, messy floor and laughing our asses off. Vicky flicked a ball of whipped cream off my nose and I was surprised that I didn't feel the least uncomfortable at his touch. "That was damn fun," Sharon said, breathing hard. "In fact, that was the most fun I had in ages!" "That was the dirtiest, stickiest fun I ever had," Rey said cheerfully. "But it was a type of fun, and now, we're all sticky, nasty, stinky, smelly and desperately in need of some cleaning up," Swayum said firmly. Vicky giggled and sighed. "You have to admit, this is turning out to be more fun than I ever thought," he said. "Neha wants to clean up," Neha whined. "Oh God, don't be a spoilsport – we're having a nice conversation," Sharon said. Neha sighed and that sigh seemed to convey something to Rey as he proved with his next words. "Arrey, she's right; we need to clean up," he insisted. He got up and helped Neha up; I reached out my arms and Swayum pulled me gently to my feet. Sharon stretched out on the black marble floor and sighed in contentment. "I'll stay here," she insisted. Vicky climbed to his feet and pulled her up, scowling at her. "Get cleaned, and I'll call the maid to clean up in here," he told everyone. "I'm full," Sharon said, patting her stomach. "Me too," I agreed with a deep breath. "We all need a shower, and I'm pretty sure this house has six baths." We all comprehended with looks at each other and again, I caught that strange glow in Rey's hazel eyes, which made me flinch. I snapped out of it and motioned in six different directions. We all walked off to the different showers.

(Swayum's point-of-view)

As I exited the steamy washroom, I wondered if I looked decent enough in the green T-shirt and faded denim jeans Vicky had offered me. I loved the feel of my wet hair, the heaviness on my head and against my forehead, the wetness that cooled me. I walked into the luxuriously-furnished, stylish guest-room and looked into the smart, gilt-framed mirror, shaking out the wet in all directions like a dog. I wondered if Kriya had showered and was ready, because I needed to drop her home as soon as possible. Just as my thoughts were running around in my mind and I was humming to myself, _Sharon_ walked into the splendid guest-room and froze as she saw me. My heart hammered audibly; I could feel the sudden, overwhelming tension my insides had gone into at the intoxicating presence of her; my stomach flipped over and once again, I wondered how much I deserved an Academy Awards for Internal Stunts. I could beat SRK's acting with my skills. But there was no time for more thoughts, because Sharon cleared her throat and said, with venom in her voice, "I hope you're done."

Her words were sharp, icy and hurried – but they did not chill me this time. In fact, her poisonous attitude had stopped affecting me ever since Kriya had boosted my confidence level by giving me that dare at school. In fact, the opposite effect took place; listening to her voice made me feel warm all over. "I am," I said. Her mesmerizing green orbs shifted up to my wet hair and I saw her expression unconsciously soften, turning gently confused. "Why are your hair so wet?" she asked me. Her naïve curiosity fascinated me once again and the sincere, disarming tinge to her gaze sent my thoughts scrambling; something was so vivid in my mind, and so halting on my tongue – then I took a deep breath and avoided the big, curious, disconcertingly gorgeous jade-green orbs as I said, "I love the feel of wet hair. It's so heavy and cool." She raised a perfect, brown eyebrow sharply and snatched up a fluffy white towel from the back of a cushioned chair and though her raise in brows was sharp, her expression stayed soft. "What do you like about it?" she asked me in an earnest tone, sounding almost frustrated. "It's so heavy and sticky, and… ugh!" She shuddered delicately. I smiled to myself; I was getting intensely aware of a rise in comfort level and a sweetness in the space between us. A flare of sudden, overwhelming temptation to touch her rose through me, but I kept in place with superhuman effort and I shook my head. "You're wrong," I told her gently, and I saw her jade-green eyes widen at my contradiction. "But if you don't like wet hair, come here and towel it off for me." Now, the softness vanished; her strikingly pretty face turned sharp and smug and knowing. "You just want me to come close to you, don't you?" she demanded icily. I knew it would frustrate and annoy her deeply, so I smiled gently at her in a slightly superior way. "Won't deny that," I told her. Now, her eyes went wide and then they blazed softly; the captivating green in her orbs was soft yet scorching with the same passionate innocence I had become so familiar with after the party and our… first kiss. I felt entranced and enchanted and my heart thudded faster as I felt the smothering infatuation I always had when that innocence came over, an overwhelming helplessness, a powerlessness. When Sharon had that sweet, little-girl demeanour up, I was absolutely helpless in my will; the temptation to touch her flared stronger than her. Her pale face was tortured and so fiercely beautiful that the ground beneath my feet was displaced; I felt my breath speed up with my heartbeat and my stomach jolted and churned. I snapped out of the dizzying spell woven over us and composed my thought process carefully, hoping she wouldn't disturb it this time.

But to my utter surprise, the trance did not lift from her eyes. The deep, calm jade of her orbs scorched and stayed glazed over, dazed, disoriented as she slowly took neat, perfect, fluid steps towards me; my heartbeat picked up 100kmph with every step she took. Before I could remember my name, she had her sweet, childlike face turned up at me, her smothering green eyes shimmering; excitement washed over me and made my toes tingle. I felt the heat of my passion should burn down the entire room as she slowly raised her small, dainty hands clutching the fluffy towel and slid it over my head, her green eyes searching my face, still seemingly disconcerted. And then, I floated off the ground as well and locked my eyes in hers; immediately and faithfully, the perfect sensation of electric heat and chilling iciness washed through me – the lava and snowstorms seemed to be competing with each other. I inhaled welcomingly the sweet, flowery fragrance emanating from her small, delicate frame and felt a magical tenderness and softness in her fingers as they worked away at my scalp, massaging gently, sending needle after needle of breathlessness and pleasure through me. The magic in her fingers wasn't entirely foreign to me, because I remembered the same disconcerting softness when she had caressed me at the party. And then, the towel slipped out of her hands gently as they dropped to her sides, one of them touching my shoulder on the way down, sending a pierce of a shiver down my frame. Her pale, perfect skin shone with a soft radiance just inches from mine and slowly, I came back down to earth. The sparkling, high-inducing, enchanting sensations drained out to empty me excruciatingly as I released my gaze from hers. Sharon snapped out of it too and though the entranced look had left her eyes, I felt its after-effect as a glow in those orbs and a more oppressive glow in my wildly beating heart, which had warmed up at her closeness. The feel of her fragrance on every side of me made my heart slam even harder against my chest and I saw what I had always wanted to see, Sharon's mesmerizingly beautiful gaze reflecting the glow and the passion in mine.

But the surreal perfection of the moment was ruined as she staggered backward sinuously and took a deep, ragged breath. She tucked the soft, beautifully silky curls of brown behind her ear and said in a discomposed, shaky voice, "N-Neha ne plan kar liya ke kaun kahaan soyega. I overlooked and… main agree karti hoon." "To tumhe sab cheez ke liye agree karna padhta hai?" I asked her with a composure of mind that was so carefully done and so breakable. Her fragile body stiffened at the playfulness in my voice and in contrast, the softness began to enter her eyes again. Once again, she cleared her throat and said in a louder, more firm, lovely voice, "Main jaan rahi hoon ab. Tum baal theek se dry kar lo." She tossed the towel my way and hurried out the room; I could see her trembling gently. And I knew that if she didn't love me back, at least the enormity of my emotions were staring to effect and stagger her as well.

(Side-note: The KriYansh scene coming up now will be deeper and longer than my SwaRon scene but this is to make up for all the scarcity in the recent chapters of my FF. Plus, KriYansh is still the main lead, right? And you all may see that the moments will be much DEEPER than this simple SwaRon scene, but that's an exchange in aura because in the show, SwaRon gets all these deep, intense, romantic sequences and KriYansh gets all these simple staring-sessions or terrifying, endless misunderstandings. So with a twist, KriYansh are going to be the softies in this one – but SwaRon don't have any misunderstandings, LOL… so don't worry :P)

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

Swayum caught me tightly by the arm, so tightly it hurt, and straightened me up. I smiled brightly at him, hyper-excited at the prospect of a Weakling-Dazzler sleepover. "Reyansh, Eid Mubarak!" he screamed in delight. "Swayum, Happy Diwali!" I yelled back loudly, my voice stinging a little as I hugged him gamely and tightly. Then, we pulled away, grinning like complete and utter fools as we stared at each other. "A sleepover? I was so shocked!" he told me cheerfully. "Same here, man," I agreed excitedly as we started walking side-by-side. Or more like jumping and smiling and bouncing off the carpeted walls… "But it's going to be awesome; in fact, I just saw Neha picking out some freaky movie for us to watch," he said with childish cuteness. "Hey, that's great," I said with sincere enthusiasm. "Um, now… can you tell me where Kriya is?" "Oh, you're going to turn her weak in the knees and torment her like a maniac again?" Swayum asked devilishly. "Where is Kriya, Swayum?" I demanded firmly. "She loves bad-boys, especially when they weaken her that way." "Where is she Swayum?" I said sternly, beginning to lose patience. "She must look so irresistibly adorable after her shower," Swayum teased, winking at me. "Swayum," I said, annoyed, glaring at him. "The third door on your right; I think she's finished," he said, motioning to the brass-knobbed polished cedar door.

He left, and I turned the knob gently, shivering with excitement, my heart tingling from the prospect of finally looking at her. An hour without her really was excruciating – but as soon as I looked past the luxurious, richly-furnished room to the sliding glass doors, my uneasiness dissolved, sweet and calm taking its place. My heart pounding in recognition, my stomach jolting happily, I stepped over into the beautiful, moonlit balcony and saw her leaning against the glass balustrade, looking out over the moonlit, sparkling, trickling stream below. I was too blinded by her exquisite presence to notice that she was still in a fluffy, white towelled bathrobe, her ardent, dark hair wet and streaming past her slim, graceful shoulders freely, gently blowing back in the cool, fresh breeze from beyond, carrying the sweet scent of orange blossoms. Suddenly, I felt struck by her intense and passionate beauty. A sparkling, serene, unique beauty of abundant and triumphant vitality; her vivid gorgeousness shone and glowed insistently in the light, and the beautiful, silvery moon paled next to her smothering magnificence. The mere sight of such radiant vitality warmed me like a hot chocolate on a snowy winter's day, and without thinking twice of the fact that she was only in a bathrobe, I stepped beside her onto the marble-and-glass terrace. I had always thought that Kriya was fantastically beautiful, but now I realized that she really only shimmered in the moonlight this way and it brought out the exquisite line of her cheekbone, her straight nose and the tender modelling of her delicate chin and rosebud mouth. "Kriya," I murmured softly, my voice catching slightly in my throat, which had the lump a size of a boulder. My stomach flipped over and dropped, then lifted again; Swayum had told me he should win the award of Internal Stunts, but I thought he had competition.

I expected that while I couldn't keep sane, she would. She would scream girlishly in astonishment at me standing there while she was only in a bathrobe, but she didn't. She was quiet and sighed a pretty sigh of something I couldn't quite comprehend. A sudden, passionate, smothering urge to sweep her into my arms overpowered me, but I held my place, trying to think that I was bolted right into place. The veins at my temple throbbed; my pulse sped up; blood pounded in my head as I watched her striking, stunning profile gaze out over the smooth, vast, perfectly-manicured backyard, the red clay tennis court, the blue swimming pool and the water in the swimming pool sparkling with silver as well as the grass glowing. It was all unreal, but still came nowhere near her entrancing exquisiteness; I slowly felt a wave of goose pimples pass over me, accompanied by a warmth of comfort. She apparently didn't hear me say Kriya or come slowly and stand beside her, because her small, expertly-manicured hands lifted from the glass balustrade and she gently chided forward her beautiful, silky, soft dark locks, straightened by the water of her shower. She swiped the towel over it a few times and then she whipped her regal head violently from side to side, sending shimmering droplets of water in all four directions. I closed my eyes involuntarily as droplets of water landed coolly on my skin, making it tingle, my heart racing. With every chill on my skin, I felt a warm glow in my heart; enchanted, I opened my eyes to see her looking at me now. Once again, I felt a deep infatuation and speechlessness at the soft radiance with which her smooth skin shone, her surreal beauty that made me feel as if I was trapped in the headlights of an onrushing car and those huge, green orbs filled with sweetness and innocence I had never quite seen in her. I thought she would scream and swear at me of barging in on her while she was only in a bathrobe, but she didn't and instead, she slowly glided over to me until her straight nose was only inches from mine. I was in a state of seething emotion, thrashing insides and thoughts that could rest on absolutely nothing as my heart stuttered at the thrilling closeness. I could taste the sweetness of reunion in the air, a separate perfume from her flowery, spicy fragrance that was now beginning to envelope me, tugging my feet off the ground and sending me flying through the universe again. And then, her long, slender fingers were magically tender and disconcertingly gentle as they came in contact with the skin on my cheek to wipe away the droplets of water; the endless, deep, blindingly gorgeous green of those eyes shimmered with childlike vulnerability as my heart melted at her touch and the aggravating feelings of fire and ice washed through me. And then, against what my scrambled, maddened brain was telling me, I felt my arms automatically wound around her slim, perfect waist and pull her to me with open longing and hunger. It wasn't my mind; it was only my body. My insides were on fire and the snowstorms were trying hard to calm it down, and the passion and pleasure drove me absolutely insane. Her tall, graceful body once again felt breakable and fragile as it weakened; I could feel that she was pressing her delicate weight against mine. I judged her reaction and nearly gasped out loud when I saw her expression; an intense glow had suffused the calm sweetness in her enormous, blindingly beautiful, deeply-green eyes and her full lips were parted. Her long, perfect fingers froze on my skin and then slowly dropped, her small hand resting lightly onto my shoulder now. Keeping one arm locked powerfully around her slim, curvaceous waist, I released the other and reached for her other hand, gently taking it into mine, basking in the shivers of pleasure, exciting electricity and exhilarating blasts of affection. Against mine, which was pounding like a bass-drum, I could feel her heart fluttering; I felt the freezing heat and burning cold electrify every inch of me, raising my hair, giving me goose-bumps and making me curl my toes in my shoes. My spine felt like an icicle and my stomach like a volcano, as the lava and snowstorms competed to overpower each other. Fire and ice, thrills and chills… I felt warm, right and electric – blood flowed in my veins in a powerful, shocking current; a sputtering, stuttering pace suffused my heart; I was breathing deeply, excited, agitated and more than a little fascinated. Now that I had swept her in, the overwhelming, burning desire had stopped to seize me – but I felt hot and cold flashes everywhere we touched and liquid-fire and ice thrilled within me. With my arm around her and one of her hands gripped, I could see that she had mellowed tremendously and when she spoke next, it was in a singularly lovely voice, soft and clear like a small silver bell. "What's the matter with you, Rey?" she said calmly.

Her perfectly-shaped, mesmerizing, appealingly green eyes were calm and tranquil, and her perfectly-sculpted, slender fingers lay loose in my grip. I tried to find words to speak and composing my thought process, while still relishing the overwhelming, empowering burning, chilling sensation running through every part of me, I said in a composed, reproving tone, "I don't know." A soft, loose wisp of her lustrous, soft, smooth, gorgeously silky, dark-brown locks brushed against the pure line of her cheek and then, it gently blew behind her small, shell-like ear; I was suddenly intensely aware of her smothering, sweet, spicy fragrance on every side of me. With the striking moonlight, her serene yet devastating beauty, my arm locked around her… I was reminded of the night of the party. I shivered with the cold and beads of sweat formed around my wrist with the heat; my thinking process was disturbed by her smell again. "My turn to ask," I said as her mild, sparkling, dazzling emeralds shot gentle yet heart-piercing daggers at me. "Kriya… why do the smallest things break you down?" Her delicate, perfect, dark eyebrows pulled together at that and the mild innocence turned to complete vulnerability; her beautifully green orbs almost pleaded with me. "Tell me – why does the tiniest fight rip you apart like paper and shatter you like glass?" I demanded gently. "Well… it still is what you love most about me, isn't it?" she said in her gentle, musical voice. I felt my eyes widen as I stared down at her and then her breathtakingly beautiful, surreal, dark-green ones bore up mercilessly into mine; all the thoughts swirled out of my head, my bones turned weak, my heart raced and my insides burned in snowstorms and froze in flames as I felt my soul fly out of me, up through the stars, high with perfect sensations, giddy with happiness. And once more, I wasn't part of this world anymore; a smothering disconnection took me to a whole other place. Looking into her eyes, I had caught a glimpse of paradise… But the unreal, impossibly perfect moment was too magical to last. Intensely unaware of our surroundings and even more painfully aware of our closeness, I enjoyed the insistent, mind-blasting flow of lava and snow through me as I spoke to her gently, "Kriya, tell me anything you want. But the language of your eyes speaks much more than your words." "Wrong again, Rey," she said in her gentle, placid voice, lowering her long, beautiful, dark lashes so that they brushed her perfect cheekbones lightly. "Actions may speak louder than words, but words speak louder than eyes. There's nothing in my eyes for you except hatred." I smiled at the weakness and breakability she said the word with, though it did give me a feeling in my stomach coming from her, that too in such a contrastingly lovely, tender voice. "Eyes don't lie," I told her softly, stroking the back of her hands (which felt feeble and perfect in mine) gently with my thumb, feeling it send a shock wave down the length of my spine. I shivered involuntarily. "I'm not right now either," she said in the same low, serene, sweet voice. "Liar," I said playfully, tightening my arm around her and trying to pull her closer; she endured the tug, keeping her distance. Then as she gave in to me, I felt her suddenly-vulnerable frame clamp against mine; I nearly gasped out loud as the thrills and chills of fire and ice ran down the length of me. I shivered every-time the shocking, electrical current circled me; it raised the hair at the back of my neck. My heart beat faster and faster; my insides did acrobatics as I gripped her hand with my other hand. I realized I had never felt so dreamy, so perfect and quite so close to her – not even at RDX's party, because of the bitter aftertaste of the sweetness. Now, I knew it was calm, untouched by any bitterness. She felt fragile and delicate in my grip; the childlikeness made me feel all the more magnetized towards her, and I realized it was going to cause my physical agony when she pulled away this time. Her enormous, hypnotic, dark-green eyes shimmered, panicked; her perfect, dark eyebrows stayed tight together; her full, perfect lips parted wider. She lowered her gaze to note how close we were, and then her excruciatingly splendid face, filled with worry, raised to me again. "Liar," I repeated again in the same light, teasing tone, keeping my thoughts working. "You feel a disturbance when I'm around, don't you? You feel enormously stirred, very magnetized when I walk into a room, don't you?" "No," she said with a silent gasp and the calmness in her lovely voice had vanished, replaced with a gentle, childlike panic. "Jhooti," I said, watching her lovely, long lashes sparkle in the moonlight and feeling an intense pierce of longing in my stomach. "You may not notice it, but you're somehow always angled around me. We always are together again, no matter how many fights and misunderstandings may come between us." "No," she said in the same weak tone. Her naïve obstinacy amused and fascinated me; I laughed, but it wasn't a cruel laugh; it was gentle and cheerful. "You look worried," I told her. And so it was, she had knit her perfect, dark eyebrows together tightly; what appeared to be almost tears shone incessantly in her enormous, gorgeously emerald-green eyes; her perfect chest rose and fell with quick, agitated, deep breathing. "I am," she said in the choked, tiny voice again. "About you… Have you ever considered you needed a mental asylum?" "Vicky suggested it," I told her, smiling as I felt her heart speed up against mine. It was so clear and so memorable – her sweet, spicy fragrance on every side of me, her heart fluttering against mine, her excited breathing, her hand loosely laid in mine and her other one rested lightly on my shoulder. It surprised me that after all the 'no's she had given me, she still wasn't pulling away. I figured she had probably gone weak in her knees again, so I held onto her – even though I couldn't think of anything to say anymore. Forever, I knew I'd remember the icy, burning thrill of current in my veins, the rapid pounding of my heart and the feel of her body intimately curled up against mine. I could feel the wind first touching my skin and then blowing onto hers; the fact that the same wind that touched me was touching her made my heart slam even harder against my chest. But I should have known… Magic doesn't last. Terrestrial heavens are short-lived and as I clung to her with a mind-numbing intensity, we were, of course, interrupted.

"Kriya! Rey, are you out there? Come on; I picked out the movie," Sharon's voice called. We sprang apart, my heart thudding; a heavy, smothering emptiness pierced right to my soul as the light, hyperactively immaculate sensations all drained out to nothing. It was as if the world had sucked out the pleasure of my body. I looked at her to judge reaction; she ran a shaky hand through her brown, exquisite, silken locks and fluttered her long, dark lashes a few times to get her thought working probably. A high, breathtakingly pretty colour came into her perfect cheekbones; it was the soft, delicate glow of a seashell. "We're out here," she said with a soft sigh; her small, clear-cut face was now as peaceful and pure as a cameo. And to my surprise, when she turned to me this time, she did not glare; once more, I caught the sweet glimmer of hope in the deep, mesmerizing emeralds and as she glided out and I collapsed against the glass balustrade, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Kriya definitely was feeling something for me… Even if she hadn't in the beginning, every girl eventually fell for Reyansh. I was going to make CERTAIN this one fell for me hook, line and sinker.

Now, you all might think I overdid Kriya's description in the moonlight – but I think that Shakti is one of the most beautiful women in India, really. Her features are so unique and serene yet devastating; there are times I just feel like someone punched me in the stomach when I see her and needless to say, green monster bites me hook, line and sinker. There are times when I get so struck like the jacket scene at RDX's party, her entry in the Rose Day party, the first time I saw her in the Kabaddi match and the canteen scene at 24th August after the slap and song-dance. And I thought moonlight would accentuate that calmness yet violence of her beauty… Anyways, I guess I was overdoing it on SwaRon a little, so we had a KriYansh moonlight special. Dead? Thought so.

And PS: I might just extend this Vicky's House drama, because six chapters is simply not enough to fit all this in.

I know this was long, but I know it was a treat for all of you. Next chapter: Vicky is covered in food still, sleeping on a couch. Neha nudges him lightly to wake him and he springs up, screaming like a maniac; Neha almost faints on the spot. Everyone is cleaned up and fresh; they sit down on a long sofa. The Ring is playing on the television… Sharon screams at one point and leaps unthinkingly into Swayum's arms. Pehla Nasha bg tune plays, eye-lock. Kriya covers her face and says she can't watch; she ducks lightly into Rey's side and hides her face in his chest. Cut to next shot where Sharon and Kriya are in sleeping-bags, smiling to themselves; the guys are sprawled out on the sofa, remote in hand, popcorn spread everywhere, dozed off.

Plz review… Love you all! Prachi Singhania, you were right about me making KriYansh lesser and lesser, so hope this makes up for your heartbreak, lol And btw, I sooooo envy you for having the same last name as Reyansh; it won't even fetch you any trouble when you both get married. Which of course won't happen, as long as Shakti and I exist on the face of this Earth.

NEW PROMO: Dil Mil Rahe… Instrumental tune of Pehla Nasha with the drums, original from the song, is playing in the background. *Swayum is shaking a bleeding hand. Sharon is looking very worried. Both of them are in a garden. Cut to next shot where tears are rolling down Sharon's face as she dabs at the cut. Cut to next shot where she raises Swayum's hand to her lips and kisses his palm, like seen in 31st May's episode. Rey has gulped down Wasabi sauce and is panting like a dog near the sink of a washroom. Kriya comes rushing in and cut to next shot, where she wipes his face with a towel. He's perfectly calm now; he pulls her into an embrace and smiles down at her. Kriya does not smile back, but her eyes are soft.*

Now, I am redoing the Phir Mohabbat sequence for Sharon and Swayum, but I wanted to try it a little different. So just like Rafi and Piyu create their own moments and stories in VMs, I'm going to switch it up; Swayum is the one who gets cut, and Sharon is crying profusely as she treats it. And of course then… the kiss! And Kriya-Rey's scene isn't going to be in the Vicky's House Special. That is after they get back to school on Monday. But obviously, I will be having much more scenes of them, but not this particular one for a while… PLZ review!


	23. Chapter 23 Romantic Horror :P

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

So, here's the horror-movie special. Vicky's House Part 3… and on a side-note, I'm going to try something different. So, the moments of the couples are not going to be their point-of-view – but the onlookers' point-of-view. I want to show how they look to the others, plus it's just plain cute and funny when explained from another person's outlook. AND I HIT THREE CENTURIES! THANK U, THANK U, THANK U, THANK U, THANK U! YOU ALL ARE THE FREAKING BEST!

(Neha's point-of-view)

Slowly, I made my way into the dining-room and smiled widely as I saw that it was sparkling, clean and pristine – just as it had been before the super-fun food-fight had taken place. I could still taste the sweetness of pineapple pastry on my lips; smiling to myself, I turned and spotted Vicky napping peacefully on the long, maroon leather divan with black fur cushions near the splendid mahogany side-board. I felt my expression distort in disgust as I saw that he was still slathered and covered in food from head-to-toe; obviously, he hadn't thought it necessary to take a bath like the rest of us. Knowing Vicky, I wasn't surprised… then, I felt myself freeze. Wait! Knowing Vicky? I smiled at the comfort the words were giving me. Yes, I knew Vicky. Then, suddenly, I was haunted, frightened as I stared at him; horror clutched me, gripped me, held me in place. I remembered a Bollywood movie I had seen with a girl curled up on the couch; when her sister had gone to wake her up, the girl woke up in a sudden demonic appearance and attacked her sister, killing her instantly with fear. I walked over, fear clutching my throat, panic rising through my heart; the only sounds now were my alert, heavy breathing, my pounding heart and the humming of the white, wall-mounted, air-conditioner. Almost paralyzed by fear, I slowly walked over to him and hesitantly, very hesitantly… I tapped his shoulder. Letting out a hideous, screeching, shrill shriek that made me grit my teeth and deafened me momentarily, Vicky sprang up on the divan. I almost fainted on the spot with fear and shock; I would have screamed, but terror seized my throat. "VICKY!" I scolded, infuriated, gasping for breath. I waited for my heart rate to return to normal and then turned to him angrily. "Tum ab bhi in gandein kapdon mein kyun ho?" I asked him sharply, hugging my arms around myself, practicing breathing in and out, glad I was regaining my heartbeat. "I got sleepy," he said dumbly, cutely, innocently, blinking a pair of dazed, confused eyes at me. I couldn't help but smile at the lost-little-boy avatar of his; it really was absolutely adorable. "I wanted a deep, beautiful doze and after that, a calm, captivating nap – and I topped it all off to perfection with a nice snooze," he cracked. "Remember? To be healthy, wealthy and wise, you have to have sleep from the three basic groups – that's exactly what I did. But I guess I cut down on the snooze part; I still could go right back and sleep. Lovely, delicious sleep." "Neha not going to let you," I insisted, shoving him gently towards the double-doors leading out. "Naha ke vaapas aao. Hum sab koi movie dekhne waale hain." He grinned at me and shook out the contents slathering his body gently, sending chilled food my way. "UGH!" I yelled, infuriated. "VICKKKKKKKYYYYYYYY! Main ne abhi nahaya… Tumhe maar daalongi!" For a second, fear crossed his expression; he looked scared, confused and so cute I could have hugged him right there. I laughed, relaxing and reached for a fluffy white, slightly wet towel draped over the back of the divan. "Jaao… Nahake aana," I said with a smile. He smiled back warmly and walked right out. I wiped my arms and face gently with the towel and walked over to the diamond-paned French windows, looking out at the beautiful, moonlit terrace beyond; the grass glowed like silver, the swimming-pool shimmered and silver, bright light illuminated the beautiful, vast flower-garden on both sides of the walkway. "Neha, what are you doing here?" a husky, low voice asked behind me. I didn't have to turn around to recognize Rey's silky, throaty voice; I smiled at the moonlit garden, knowing that he could hear the smile in my voice. "Hi, Rey – main bas chand ko dekh rahi hoon," I said, tilting my head as I raised my eyes to the bright, white-silver moon. "Lovely, na?" "Not the only lovely thing here," he said gently with a slight tone of devilishness in his velvet voice. I felt the colour rising, flooding my ears and temples; I turned around to retort back playfully – but my breath caught in my throat. He looked as if he'd just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine – perfect, impossibly handsome… When I could speak again, I stopped ogling and said, "You look great tonight." He walked over to me and turned me around to face the garden again; I smiled as he kept his warm, reassuring hand lightly on my shoulder even after he was done turning me. I inhaled his familiar, masculine, spicy, empowering scent comfortably, leaning against his strong, muscular build. "It is lovely," he agreed with my previous comment. I sighed in contentment as I gazed up at black, clear night sky with a million stars sparkling down at me; it was as if they were all grinning. I was feeling giddily happy tonight, and suddenly, Rey's next words brought me back down-to-earth… And technically, because I was looking up at the stars and now I had to face him again. "The others are waiting," he said, moving towards the door now. "Let's go."

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

As Neha and I walked into the room hand-in-hand, I spotted Swayum sifting through the DVDs, Sharon arranging huge bowls of popcorn and Kriya arranging enormous plastic bottles of soft-drink and crystal glasses for the beverages. The white air-conditioner hummed, cooling the air – in fact so much so, that it was almost cold – the thick, furry carpeting was white; at the front was a wall-mounted, massive, flat-panel black plasma TV that was showing a video of the inside of a colourful aquarium, so that it looked as though it was an aquarium, not a TV; there was a low, round, glass-topped coffee table and long, white couches that looked as though they'd swallow you whole if you sat in them with colourful, fluff-covered, round-shaped cushions; a tall, delicate, enamel vase filled with orchids stood on a polished cedar end-table along with a fragile, intricately-done, flowered lamp. In one corner was a tall, diamond-paned window covered with cream-coloured, satin curtains and against it was a tall, silvery, French-door refrigerator in front of which jutted a small, varnished, wooden counter topped with glass; it took me a moment to realize it was a mini-bar, the shiny countertop clustered with neatly-arranged piles of crystal glasses, long-stemmed glasses, flutes, cups, etc. Beside the TV was a black glass trolley-type antique on which there was a black shiny DVD system, the kind Neha was afraid to touch because she was sure to break something. In other words, it was smart and sophisticated – this was a typical look for a movie at Vicky's house… But it wasn't all that typical when there were three Weaklings in the house, the girl I loved, Sharon seemed so optimistic, I was holding hands with Neha and Simmie, Rene and Nilesh weren't here right now. Then, I let my eyes wander over to Kriya and let her do what she always did to me – my pulse sped up, my heart pounded and my stomach started doing the flips. Looking up, she caught my piercing gaze on her again and sneered, twisting her perfect lips scornfully one way and then straightening up her tall, graceful frame firmly. She turned her back to me gracefully and faced Swayum near the disc-player, crossing her slender arms expectantly. Sharon poured out a glass of Coke into a crystal glass gently, keeping her eyes on the beverage as it flowed out and fizzed in the glass. "Uh… girls, can we watch a movie that doesn't involve supernatural beings or a girl freaking out and screaming or someone not believing in ghosts and then getting possessed by one, blah-blah-blah?" Swayum asked, wincing slightly as he surveyed the rented CDs. "None of this is… real stuff, man."

Sharon snickered, a low sound from deep in her throat. "Oh! So, you're teaching us about _real_ stuff?" she demanded sharply. "Uh… Sharon," I said warningly, eyeing the tilted bottle; she didn't realize that the glass was getting full, that she should stop pouring. "Sharon," Kriya said, turning to her, her green eyes going wide with alarm. And the next few things happened in hilarious, dramatic slow motion: the drink nearly reached the brim slowly; Neha sloooowwwwlyyyy threw herself in the way; , Neha's hands patted the bottle upright; , she careened face-forward toward the television. And then, time sped up – Swayum grabbed her hand and pulled her upright; Kriya and Sharon sighed in relief; I smiled. Walking over to the loooooooooooong, L-shaped white couch, I dropped down and snuggled against the fur cushions, pulling up my bare feet, feeling immediately engulfed in the softness. Neha brushed off her green-and-gold kurti gently, kicking off her black, high-heeled sandals. "Neha _loves_ bhayankar movies," she said playfully. I suddenly realized the absence of one male Dazzler, and I smiled in realization as I knew exactly what was going on. Whenever we watched horror movies, Vicky had a special pair of boxers – hot-pink with blue forget-me-nots – which he wore to ward off the evil. It was supposed to be a charm or something; Sharon and I had always teased and nagged him about it. I could just imagine the wrinkled nose, the horrified eyes and the slack jaw if I ever told Neha about that. I suddenly realized that the room was cold, more cold than pleasurable. "It's cold; turn down the conditioner," I said, frowning. Kriya nodded and rubbed her slim arms; I saw that she had formed goose pimples all over and was shivering as well. Seeing her shiver did something to me – I felt stressed and frustrated, and suddenly desperately in want to comfort her. "But that's the fun of it all, guys," Sharon said, smiling with a flash of white teeth. "We're cold all over, and the horror movie makes us even colder. But we have blankets under the couch, so don't worry." "Fine," I said, feeling my forehead crease as I looked at Kriya. Vicky hurried in now, looking warm and fresh – with damp hair and a clean, friendly attitude. "Let's watch horror movies!" he said enthusiastically. We ended up picking out The Ring, which I had already watched at Nilesh's once – but none of the others had watched it yet. Sharon slid the disc in and smiled viciously as she turned out the bright, white lights; the room was bathed in the glow from the television alone. I relived the memory of watching the movie with Nilesh and Simmie and–that reminded me of… Nilesh and Simmie? I thoughtfully knelt back as the movie started and tried to shut out the almost deafeningly loud audio Sharon had put it on. Nilesh seemed to get increasingly attracted to Simmie these days; I had seen a new look in his eyes when he looked at her now; he seemed more than just pleased to be her dance partner in the group; there was a new edge of chemistry to them when they performed together. I was sure Sharon was noticing it too – maybe I should ask her about it later, get Sharon to ask Simmie whether she likes Nil that way… Enveloped in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that Kriya was sitting next to me, her long, perfect, surreally silky, dark-brown locks flowing gently onto my shoulder; I realized with a sensation of shocking pleasure and relaxed back into the seat, spreading out my legs onto the white leather ottoman in front of me. "Pretty scary movie, huh?" Vicky said, smirking to Neha. "If you feel frightened, throw your arms around me, k?" He grinned at her. She rolled her gorgeous hazel orbs and sighed, "Yeah, right." As my attention came back to the movie, I realized we were watching the hallway scene with water leaks from the filter and the sister comes up to check what has happened and the camera zooms in on her astonished, frightened face suddenly and she lets out this huge, demoniac screech. Vicky leapt into Neha's lap; Kriya sat up as if electrocuted; Neha laughed lightly (I was surprised that she was in the least affected by all of this); I just smirked at the predictability of the camera-work and moment created – but… Sharon's petite, fragile body had sprang up and she had cowered, leaping straight into Swayum's open arms, ready to catch her. Over the long back of the couch, I grinned knowingly as, at the other end, Sharon whimpered into Swayum's chest, her slim shoulders shaking lightly. An intense, sweet, longing glow stole into Swayum's dark orbs and he tightened his arms, clamping her to him; I couldn't help but notice that Sharon shivered at his touch. I also couldn't help but notice that the two of them looked strikingly perfect with each other, so perfect it almost hurt to look at them. So I looked at Neha and Vicky instead and smiled at the ironic situation. "My knight in shining armour," Neha muttered. "Oh no, your sissy in pink-and-blue knickers," I said. "HUH?" everyone turned to me. Vicky turned tomato-red and Sharon extricated herself from Swayum's arms, springing back into her place, looking a bit shaken.

(Swayum's point-of-view) Startled and displeased by the intimate way she had suddenly curled up against my body, Sharon sprang right back into her seat beside me and sent a hand up to her thudding heart. My thoughts whirled as an empty sensation went through my body; my heart rate slowly returned to normal. Beside me, Sharon trembled with the effect. I saw the goose pimples raised on her pale, perfect skin and picked up a satin-like, cream-colored, one-hundred-per-cent-cashmere blanket from beside and tucked it around her shoulders, feeling the trembles underneath me; it was as soft as dandelion down. Slowly, she calmed down and I kept one hand resting on her slim shoulder lightly, thrilled at the scorching, chilling flow of electricity; I inhaled her sweet, flowery perfume again. "Thank you," she said in a sweet, serene tone, curling up her slender legs and moving into a position comfortable enough for her to crash. Soon, we reached the part where the girl peels the fly off the television. Suddenly sensing a tension from Kriya-Rey's side of the room, I whipped around to look there and saw Kriya biting her full, perfect bottom lip gently, her delicate brows knit, her emerald eyes shining apprehensively and anxiously as she watched the screen. It seemed like it was impossible for her to look away, but even harder for her to see what was going on. "I can't watch," she said meekly, pressing her hands to her light, dainty eyelids and letting out a loud sigh. And to my utter surprise and delight, she ducked her head gently and pressed her forehead into Rey's chest. His gold-green eyes went wide; first he was stunned into silence, but then he pulled her gently into a close, sweet embrace. His eyes glimmered with a infatuation that was much too similar to me, because I had seen it in myself when I thought about Sharon. His arms went around her in a firm yet tender way, possessive yet gentle, hungry yet sweet. It was near the end of the movie that Samara exits the well and starts to come out of the TV screen to kill her husband; I swear even I freaked out a little at that part. Letting out a hideous screech that I think could be heard all the way to the Ganga-Jamuna Sangam, Vicky leapt into Neha's lap and cowered against her; she laughed musically. "Vicky, you're SUCH a diva," she accused him playfully. "Itna kya dar rahe ho?" It shocked me that Neha was so unaffected by the enormity of the situation, by the striking horrifying happenings in the movie; she looked like she was peacefully watching reruns of Tom & Jerry or Phineas & Ferb. Soon, the movie was over – but none of us had time to notice. Kriya had crashed against Rey's chest, while his strong, muscular, toned arms were wrapped tightly around her, clamping her powerfully and adorably to him; they looked so beautiful together I felt like bursting into tears. Beside me, Sharon was breathing peacefully, her head leaned back against the long, soft back of the couch. Vicky had crashed with his six-feet-four-inches of him half on and off the couch, his head in Neha's lap. Neha had lolled her head back and peacefully dozed off as well; Kriya shivered in her sleep and unthinkingly pulled the thick, white, velvet-topped duvet Rey was wearing around her as well… Anyone could have said they were, well… sleeping together. And they were, literally… not really, but they were sleeping and they were together.

Together… Sighing and smiling, I unthinkingly pulled Sharon into a tight, possessive embrace and pulled the blanket around the two of us, closing my eyes and drifting off into SwaRonLand. (I ripped that word from what we SwaRon fans usually say)

(Kriya's point-of-view)

Once again, I couldn't help but feel astonished as I sat up as if electrocuted, rubbing my temples. I didn't know what was happening to me; why was I being so intimate with… a complete and utter stranger? I flashed back agonizingly to the moonlit balcony, to the comfort and electrocution of being in Rey's arms… I yanked myself away from him, but I could feel that being pressed against him had left his empowering, spicy fragrance on me. And that sounded wrong. Really wrong… I climbed shakily to my feet and felt a sting of freezing air from the conditioner as the soft blanket swept off from me – ignoring the sudden goose pimples taking over me, I stumbled over to Sharon napping in… Swayum's arms. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; slowly, I reached down and nudged her shoulder. She disentangled a sleepy, pale face from Swayum's chest and stared at me as if I was a Martian that had landed in Vicky's house while she had been napping. Then, she blinked a few times, seemed to regain her composure and yanked herself out of Swayum's arms hurriedly. He was undisturbed and went right on sleeping, shifting his position a little. Sharon sighed deeply and swept back a soft, brown curl, her hand fluttering at her chest. "Thank you," she said breathily. "It's anyways really bad sleeping with your makeup on. I must have crashed halfway through the movie, I guess. It was really scary." "Neha didn't seem at all perturbed," I remarked, turning to face her and Vicky napping peacefully like angels. Soon, she had woken up as well and climbed to her feet. "I had rooms ready for us, but since these boys are sleeping, we might as well not wake them," she whispered. "Come on." She pulled us down a hallway to the very back of the enormous, luxurious mansion and we entered our room that overlooked the blue-tiled, shimmering, enormous, bean-shaped swimming-pool in the vast backyard. The floor was smooth, shiny, almost slippery marble and was a very dark, very shiny purple; a furry, thick, enormous, rectangular mat was laid out in the middle of the room with three fluffy pink sleeping-bags; there was a double-mirrored, pink-and-white, enamel-topped dressing-table clustered with jars and tubes and bottles of cosmetics, combs, hair brushes, hair accessories, etc. Sliding glass-doors at the side led out to the moonlit terrace and swimming pool and flower-bordered walk and to the red clay court beyond. Once again, the room was bone-chillingly cold because of the air-conditioners humming and clicking away; I sighed and changed into a blue satin nightdress, before we all slid into our sleeping bags. Neha crashed before her head hit the pillow.

I turned over in the satin-soft, comfortable, luxurious sleeping-bag and Sharon switched off the lights. It took a while for the silvery, radiant moonlight to filter through the purple, silky curtains pulled over the glass doors and my eyes adjusted so I could see clearly – and that's when I saw Sharon in front of me. Her green eyes were dreamy and peaceful, and there was a slight smile on her full, plump lips. I suddenly noticed that she was a lot more beautiful without the heavy makeup on… Sharon had never looked quite so gorgeous and human as she did right now. "Sharon, you're so lovely without your piles and piles of makeup," I whispered to her, smiling. "I know," she said in the gentle, kind voice that I was now becoming so familiar with, her eyes shining in gratitude. It was no more a stony, artificially pretty face looking at me – it was a sweet, rather timid, but innocently attractive countenance, mild and serene, tender in the extreme. "You should," I told her softly. "Good-night, Kriya… and I have more plans for us tomorrow," she said. Leaving me presiding over the mystery, she flipped over and turned her back to me. I turned over as well towards a tall, floor-to-ceiling window at the side and felt the moonlight stream on my face. Then, I felt myself smiling without reason. I was suddenly and intensely reminded of Rey – his masculine warmth, his heart-stopping gorgeousness, the deep intoxication of his green-gold orbs, the hypnotic, overwhelming captivation of his soft, soothing voice… I felt his relaxing arms once again go around me, his compelling, velvet voice once again speaking to me. I couldn't deny that I felt a lot safer with him around. (Sharon's point-of-view) Staring into the darkness, smiling to myself, I could still taste Swayum's heady, spicy scent on my lips, since I had slept with my face pressed into his powerful chest in the den. Feeling warm and intimate, I had crashed peacefully beside him and had woken up in an entirely different position, a level more astonishing. As I found the sleepiness fogging my mind and making my eyelids droop, I reminded myself that I still had a few more arrangements to make for tomorrow.

WHOOPS! Aisa kya hone wala hai? Just wait and watch, my sweets – I always have all this coming for you. Sharon will announce soon enough, and we'll have more close, intense moments of the couples in the morning. Next chapter: The group has breakfast together as the comfort level rises even more with the girls. The other Dazzlers and Weaklings also come over to Vicky's and all of them befriend each other and get along. The couples separate… NiMmi go for a walk near the river and sit down and have a deep, heart-to-heart conversation with a few tongue-slips from Nil's side. When Simmie walks away, she leaves him in giddy realization of his feelings.

I'm so sorry, but the next chapter has mostly moments of only ViHa and NiMmi, since they have been slightly sidelined in my chapters before. Plus, I just LOOOOOOOOOOVE NiMmi, and unka romance tho develope hona hi hai. On a side-note: The Rey and Swayum in my story are NOT the love-sickened, desperate, insane Majnus that they tend to be on the show. In my FanFiction, Swayum and Rey KNOW that they can turn their girls to jelly and are taking advantage of the fact that it torments Sharon and Kriya. Both of them know that the girls are helpless when Rey and Swayum break down their walls, penetrate their barriers, pierce through the guard and bring out the real them. And both of them are using it gently right now; when they start using the fact to the fullest, thab Sharon and Kriya ka jo haal hone waala hai… khekhekhe *rubs hands together, smiles wickedly* Isn't imagination a lovely thing?


	24. Chapter 24 Gulabi Si Subah

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

Vicky's House Part 4

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

Now that I was showered, dressed, perfect to every last detail, relaxed, and cheerful due to the memories of last night, I finally headed down the long, black-marble floating staircase and to breakfast. I straightened my shoulders as though definitely throwing off some burden, crossed the hi-fi hall, the splendid family-room and out onto a glass veranda where the girls were curled up against cushions, drinking orange juice and flipping through fashion and interior-decoration magazines. There was a round, glass-topped table with polished, long wood legs which was set with intricate china, delicate glassware, expensive silverware, etc. and comfortable, thickly-cushioned chairs with fluff and bright satin upholstering surrounding it. A water-operated, air-cooler stood on the polished wooden floor of the glass balcony, humming as it blew cool, refreshing air onto Neha, Kriya and Sharon's faces. Vicky and Swayum were sitting across from them and watching them with wide, astonished eyes; for a moment, I wondered what was happening until I realized the sheer impossibly of such a moment – _Sharon_, the resident bitch and happening diva of the college, was sitting with Neha, the adorable, studious one pitifully weak in English, and Kriya, the Controversy Queen. Yesterday, Sharon and Kriya's blood boiled in pressure cookers when they saw each other and today, they seemed warm and comfortable in each other's presence. Still in pink and baby-blue satin nightdresses, they both had their slim legs crossed as they flipped page after page of the interior-decoration/fashion magazines they were so absorbed in reading. My heartbeat quickened considerably as Kriya's beauty and vitality bloomed, standing out from the rest of us on that glass veranda. "Good-morning, Rey," Sharon said warmly, without looking up at me. "Good tho morning hai hi," Neha said cutely with a bright smile, flipping out a wisp of hair blowing into her eyes. Vicky just grinned at her, looking enchanted. Kriya didn't say anything… so I paused and stared at her for a second with a piercing gaze. She glanced up at me with a calm, expressionless face; her eyes were wide, calm and untroubled in the extreme. Then, I winked.

Sure, I was a human. But eighteen years were long enough for me to know what Reyansh's smile or wink or gaze did to girls. It turned them to complete Jell-O, disarmed them completely, scattered their thoughts and literally made them hyperventilate. I had known to lend a sort of pierce to my gaze that scrambled their thought process when I had to make them agree with me and I always had everything go my way. Kriya's amazingly green, large eyes went wide and then she composed her expression again; I knew no-one had caught the wink. There was no mistaking in the effect in her eyes – because even through the outward calmness, the eyes looked worried. Sharon pointed a slender, discriminating finger sharply at Vicky as if cutting through the air – which is something you couldn't have done, say yesterday with Kriya and Sharon's attitude and hatred for each other. "Vicky, I don't like your colour scheme in the living-room," she said sharply, raising her eyebrows as she flipped a page gently. "Can I have it done over?" "Anything you want, Sharon," he said with a grin, though his eyes lingered on Neha as he stuffed his face contentedly. "What do you think I should do?" Sharon asked casually, cheerfully, putting her magazine half on Kriya's lap. My eyes nearly fell out of my head… Just like that. Yesterday she'd take Kriya's suggestion on how to suckerpunch her and today, she was taking Kriya's suggestion on decorating Vicky's living-room; this was just getting more and more perfect. "Peacock blue," Kriya said, tapping a long, slender finger gently to her delicate chin, and hearing her voice for the first time that day sent a spark down my spine, "with ivory satin cushions." "We'll have to throw in an ape," Sharon said with a light, golden laugh, sipping her orange juice from the tall glass contentedly, lolling her head back as the morning sun warmed her skin. "Rey can be the ape," Neha said teasingly. "Vicky can be the chimpanzee," Kriya said, sticking her tongue out and crossing her gorgeous, enormous, childlike green orbs playfully in Vicky's direction. It was such a beautiful, disarming expression that not only did my pulse hammer through my veins and my stomach somersault hard, but Vicky looked stunned as if he'd been slapped in the face. Kriya regained her calm, composed expression and continued reading, turning her page. For a moment, there was a companionable silence except for the humming of the air-cooler. I had lost all my appetite as I watched three mortal enemies ask for each other's suggestions on fashion and interior designing. Sleepover really was a lovely, life-changing word. The girl I was in love with and my best friend could actually get along. "Is today Saturday?" Sharon asked Vicky. I did not fail to notice that Sharon hadn't said a single word to Swayum, and I smiled knowingly as Swayum responded to Sharon instead of Vicky. "Yes, it is," he said. "Yesterday was Friday, remember?" There was a burning undercurrent in his soft, pleasant tone of voice. "It doesn't seem that way, after staying up half the night and then crashing and then waking up and then crashing again, you know," Sharon said, a slight edge of iciness creeping into her tone as she replied. Swayum smiled to himself and then shot me a look; Vicky continued looking like Christmas, his birthday, Diwali, Holi and a half-off sale on video-games had all arrived on the same day simultaneously. "By the way, since the others seem to be done on their part of the project, I decided to call your and my team here," Sharon said as simply as if she were about to start a guided tour of the house. I choked on the gulp of orange juice and coughed it out straight on Vicky's face; Swayum looked as if someone had put ants in his jeans; Vicky's grin grew wider as he reached for a soft white towel and wiped off the orange juice on his face. "So sorry," I muttered, feeling my face grow hot. A detached part of me was in wonder how easily Reyansh Singhania was blushing, but the bigger part of me was trying to calm down my heartbeat and pulsating organs. "Yes," Sharon said, ignoring me completely as she chewed off the end of a chicken sausage. "Bharat, Vishaka, Amar, Rene, Simmie and Nilesh should all be here in fifteen," she said smugly. "I decided with them last night." "I'm almost done with my part of the work, guys," Swayum said. "I finished kab-ka," Vicky said proudly, and then looked at Neha like a puppy-dog waiting for a biscuit. She reached over and patted his head gently; Vicky looked stunned as she pulled her hand away and leaned back against the cushions once again. "I finished," Kriya said, closing her eyes; I sighed and put away my glass, enjoying the way the sun sparkled on her long, dark eyelashes, on the pure, exquisite lines of her splendidly beautiful face, on the light, dainty eyelids and the full, perfect, luscious crescents of rosy pink forming her rosebud lips flawlessly. Her beauty was deep, intense and absolutely devastating – I realized no other face in the world had fascinated me so deeply as hers. Love really is an amazing thing. I tuned out on the conversation, just watching her relax in the sunlight of the rising sun. Slowly as the floating sensation died down and I felt heavy, congested and back-to-earth again, I heard the trail of conversation. "Tho theek hai; Vicky and I will do it," Neha was saying in a glum, dull voice. Sharon was looking triumphant; Kriya smiled a striking, singularly appealing smile with her eyes still closed; Swayum looked happy to see Sharon happy; and Vicky… Vicky looked as if he'd just rubbed a genie bottle and wished for "Neha, Neha and Neha" and was on the verge of being granted. "What's going on?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Kriya's mesmerizing smile before it could disconcert me. "Vicky and Neha just took the lunch arrangements into their hands," Sharon said. I smiled smugly at Vicky and shot him a thumbs-up; Neha grumbled under her breath and reached for another sausage. "Good," Sharon said, pushing back her chair and getting to her feet. "Let's get changed. They'll be here anytime." "Sharon," Swayum said, stopping her and making her spine snap up; her back was faced to him, but I could see her expression soft and hesitant. "You look beautiful without makeup," he told her gently. A look of utter and heartfelt delight crossed Sharon's features and she smiled widely, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. "I know," she said in a voice warm… warm with love… love for _Swayum_. "Thank you." With bright pink cheeks and glittering eyes, Sharon hurried out. Kriya got to her feet now. I was about to speak, but she shook her head, making her soft, brown, beautiful curls bounce lightly and playfully against her pretty ears and then smirking gorgeously, twisting her perfect lips one way with scorn and smugness. "I know what you're going to say," she said, cutting me off clean. "And I know I do. No thanks anyway." She turned on her heel gracefully and glided out of the balcony, followed by Neha, leaving me dumbfounded.

(Nilesh's point-of-view)

I was actually stunned at how quickly Sharon seemed to be making friends with those other two girls. Kriya seemed perfectly comfortable in her presence now and both of them were actually sitting together somewhere in this house. Bharat and Vishaka had left the family-room after announcing that they were starving; Rene and Amar were blushing and grinning foolishly at each other like people in need of a mental asylum as they went out to pick flowers (which was such a lame excuse, because we all know that there's no need of flowers inside, except maybe the vase on the dining-table, but as far as I knew that one was filled every morning with fresh orchids); SwaRon – whoops, I mean, Swayum and Sharon had wandered off with KriYansh – whoops, I mean, Kriya and Rey off to somewhere to get a little fresh air or play some games. And now, I realized that Simmie and I were the only ones left. The feeling of being alone with her harshened my heartbeat and made my internal organs somersault gently and now, I asked her with a growing, gripping, giddy happiness whether she'd like to take a walk along the riverside. She smiled warmly, with a flash of white teeth against her full lips, warming me inside out – and then, both of us set off. My heart gave delighted double-thumps and I felt ridiculously happy as we both walked. It was a clear, cool, beautiful afternoon; instead of warming, the sun's sparkling golden glare was less oppressive and the sweet-smelling, fresh, clean air smelled welcomingly of orange blossoms. The sky was a clear, delicate blue and white, fresh-looking clouds were dotted gently about. The tall, magnificent, splendid cedars that lined the river on either side shimmered in the sun, spreading a warm fragrance, and their leaves rustled in the cool, sweet breeze softly while the trickling river beside us shimmered and glowed and sparkled in the golden, bright sunlight illuminating it. Beside me, Simmie walked along; I examined what she wore inconspicuously. She had on a yellow, silky, strapless, knee-length dress patterned with huge, white daises and funky, jangling, yellow-gemmed earrings and glass bangles jingled at her wrists playfully as she walked. It took me a while to realize that my breathlessness didn't only have to do with her presence. "Uh, I'm getting tired – can we sit down?" I asked her, breathing hard. She laughed lightly, a golden sound from deep within her, a childish, heart-warming laugh. "You're pretty unathletic, Nil, considering that you're on the basket-ball team and everything," she told me. She sat down fluidly on the soft, shiny grass and started to undo her brown leather boots. "Why are you taking off your boots?" I asked her dumbly. "I want to put my feet down in the water," she said, shrugging lightly. A passing gust of wind made me take a sharp intake of a breath as her silky, coppery hair blew across her face gently. Brushing it back, she turned up her elfin face to me, her brown eyes wide with inquiry. "Won't you sit?" she asked. I dropped down beside her willingly, feeling stupidly and giddily happy… I realized I had never felt so outrageously affected from Simmie ever before; she had been a great friend – sweet, understanding, hilarious, always had my back and assisted me in whatever pranks I played on school. We had been sincere but platonic, and since that one encounter in the English class, nearly everything seemed to have changed. I was always thinking of her brilliant smile, her ringing laughter, her outgoing personality, her bubbly, cheerful disposition… I always felt flashes in my heart when I thought of her, and something seemed ignited somewhere between us, something I couldn't place. I had felt a newfound magnetization towards her, a hypnotic pull – I wondered what it was about her that drew me to her so powerfully. My thoughts broke up abruptly as she said in a light, amused tone, "Nil, you're so short compared to the others in the basketball team." "Don't say that; you're short too," I said, pouting lightly. "There you go, pouting like a girl," Simmie said, turning away and gazing at the sparkling water, before letting her slim legs dangle over the edge and bathe them in the water. She jumped a little at the coldness of the water and in return, her side brushed against mine lightly. To my surprise, she didn't spring away – but settled against me lightly, our shoulders pressing. At first, she had done it so casually that I barely noticed – but when I did, it was with a sensation of smashing pleasure that quickened my pulse and made me feel warm and mesmerized all over. Tongue-tied, I sent her a sideways glance discreetly, wondering if there was any deliberation behind the movement. "I always thought I was short, dark and ugly," Simmie said in a trancelike voice different from what I had heard before. "But some people have made me feel so special." "Like?" I said eagerly. She turned to me; our eyes met; a small charged-up current, like an electric shock, passed between us and down my spine. I snapped out of it first and turned back to the water. Since when did I respond this way to meeting her gaze? I thought, beginning to breathe normally again now. We always danced eye-locked during rehearsals, and I was perfectly okay with that usually. I tried to work on getting my heart rate to return to normal, but the warmth of her body against mine, since her shoulder was still pressed to me, made it difficult; I felt I could sit like that forever, pressed together, inhaling her sweet, flowery perfume. I also decided to keep a tight rein on my emotional response to this girl; no-one could elicit such reactions from the D-Man. No, he was too cool for that. "Nil, don't you think Sharon's made friends with those Weakling girls too easily?" she asked me absently, closing her eyes. "Hmm," I said just as absently, smiling at the way the sun sparkled on her long, dark eyelashes. "And isn't it funny?" she asked me, a little more sharply this time. "Funny ha-ha or funny suspicious," I murmured, dreamily imagining myself touching those eyelashes. "Suspicious," she said. I turned my eyes towards the sun as well, closing my eyes, feeling the warmth on my face and in complete contrast, the cool breeze. My skin tingled; I felt my heart begin to race as Simmie pressed more tightly against my side. For a moment, I forgot everything except the scent and closeness of her; the trickling sound vanished, needles of pleasure and relaxation shot through me, everything around me disappeared and the world stopped. Nothing was audible now except my pounding heart and her soft, rhythmic breathing. "What are you thinking?" she asked me after a moment of companionable, cherished silence. "Whether you have a boyfriend," I blurted out, and then felt myself blushing. "Yes, I do," she said, a smile in her voice; I knew she was joking, but I couldn't help but feel a strike of resentment and enviousness. "Well then, he pinched my girl," I said unthinkingly. WHOOPS! Simmie laughed, though it sounded shaky and I felt her shoulder disconnect from mine, sending an empty feeling through my body. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She seemed amused and fascinated; I felt myself take a sharp intake of a breath once again. "I'm not your girl," she said simply with a sweet smile. "Circumstances forbade. And that reminds me… I need to get in and help Sharon with her project-work. She still isn't done with it." Turning away, she hurried back down the flagstone walkway towards the house and I sighed, crossing my legs as I took in the rich old garden. I knew for sure what was happening now… I relived childish memories for a few moments. Simmie had always had my back since Kindergarten; she had shared her juice-box with me when I had something boring for lunch; she had always left me a basket of my favourite chocolates, Delights, when I had been ill; she had always helped me with my alphabet, because I wrote my ds and ps backwards. In fact, the irritating fact that I wrote my Ds backwards had been half the reason my group called me the D-Man. I should have known that as we grew, platonic relationships could turn more… To make a long story short, I had realized what was happening.

I was falling for Simmie.

Hard and fast.

WOW! I just love NiMmi and Rafi, I have NO doubt that this scene absolutely thrilled you to the core, took you on the rollercoaster ride of the D-Man and D-Miss. In case, you want a clearance anyway, Simmie hasn't altogether fallen for Nil yet, but it will happen, so let it go. Sweet, right? Well, watch out. A lot is coming. Next chapter: Sharon is sleeping on a desk sprawled with papers. Swayum enters the room and smiles gently with he sees her sleeping. He lifts her bridal-style and carries her slowly to the bed, where he lays her down and watches her for a moment. The guys and girls get into an argument and Simmie instinctively challenges them to a series of sports.

NEW PROMO: Sports mein Boys Vs Girls

Side-commentary: Jab laga ki ab to saari fights khatam, tho ho gaya hai ek naya drama shuru. *Kriya is shown shooting a basket. Rey smiles as he watches her rejoice. Cut to next shot where Kriya is cornered by Rey with the ball in her hand; he grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him instinctively. Eye-lock, hawa, ohoho… Sharon is rushing across a football field and is about to aim in a superb goal. Swayum grabs her and pulls her down, pinning her to the ground. Eye-lock, hawa, Pehla-Nasha tune without drums…* Boys Vs Girls aur sports… Isn't it obvious kaun jeetne waala hai? *The next shot shows Swayum-Sharon and Kriya-Rey sitting around a carom-board and shooting caroms. Swayum-Sharon's hands touch, eyelock. The screen divides into four sections showing Rey shirtless leaning over Kriya, Swayum smiling as he blocks Sharon's attempts to shoot a basket, Nilesh playfully keeping the football out of Simmie's reach and Vicky grinning at Neha as she slowly takes off her jacket behind a volleyball net.* V Dil Dosti Dance, upon 16 reviews, only on FanFiction, only by Ramsha Farhan… Lol, I changed up the last part to make it an FF types.

And yes, humaare pyaare couples are now going to battle it up Girls Vs Boys in sports, in fact… But, we all know the senti-senti edge to the sports. There are going to be a lot of falls, look-looks, accidental touches, pin-downs, getting lost in each other… All the six couples are in action! So watch out. On a side-note, all this won't happen at Vicky's house. The girls and guys are going to have to take a long drive to Rey's farmhouse. It's going to be AWESOME! Rafi actually had this idea, but she didn't really tell me about a full-fledged sports battle… But what's better than falling in love through sports. And about the Rey being shirtless thing – AAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't know where I got that from, but BRAINWAVE that was. Forget Kriya, even a girl who's least bothered about Rey, can barely think straight when he's shirtless, so we'll have to wait and watch what happens. Actually, even _I'll_ have to wait and watch because I have NO idea about how I'm going to describe that scene. On a side-note, I'm going to take an advice from my reviewers: guys, should this Girls Vs Boys continue in college on Monday or end here on friendly terms? I was originally planning to discontinue it, but now, let's see what you all think. Plz review and have a great day. Plz tell me what you think about the promo.

NEW PROMO: Rey shirtless and SwaRon kiss: *Electric guitars playing in the background… Kriya is looking absolutely frantic and struck as she's sitting on the ground of a football field. Rey, SHIRTLESS, walks towards her and folds his knees to get them in level and leans down over her, smiling almost devilishly, his eyes smouldering. Kriya is literally hyperventilating as she stares up at him, almost scared. The music grows into an unbearably sweet piano tune as Rey tucks her hair gently behind her ear and his smile turns soft. Cut to next shot where Swayam-Sharon are sitting on the rim of a fountain. Sharon is bandaging Swayum's bleeding hand. Slowly, she raises it to her lips and kisses his palm. Swayum is entranced. Tears are streaming down Sharon's face.*


	25. Chapter 25 Beginning of Boys Vs Girls

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Sharon and Swayum...

Now since this chapter has only a deep SwaRon scene, shirtless Rey... LOL, can we ask for anything better? Isn't this going to be awesome? Well, here we are – Vicky's House Part 5:

(Swayum's point-of-view)

"Sharon's in the room where we slept last night," Kriya told me gently. All of us were sitting in the glass balcony and now, since it had been announced that we should do something together, the entire gang had to be grouped up. The only person missing right now was Sharon. "Go get her," Rene said, shoving me towards the terrace doors. I walked out of the sunlit, crowded terrace, leaving them to their chattering and walked about for a while aimlessly, not wanting to butt it on her, whatever she was doing. Finally, I had enough courage and determination summoned up, so I strode towards the door and stepped into the girls' room. Instead of my speeding up, my heart melted when my gaze fell on her and instead of breathing deeply, I smiled at her… She was sleeping. Her features were set peacefully with a serene, devastating innocence as she napped, her head rested in her folded hands, leaning forward over the desk gracefully. Papers were strewn and sprawled across the desk; there was a sweet, peaceful edge to the air in the room. The softness in her face melted me all over again; I warmed, feeling my eyes glow as I looked at her; a wide smile spread involuntarily across my face. Slowly, I walked towards her… Sharon, you have no idea how sensitive you are, I thought tenderly, watching her, fascinated by the tranquil sweetness. You won't admit to yourself, but kuch toh tum bhi feel karti ho Sharon. My eyes went over to the large, dominating, pink four-poster in a corner, sheeted with satin and velvet, with a huge pile of fur-upholstered cushions and stuffed animals near the graceful, mahogany headboard. Then, my gaze moved back to Sharon and I felt a click as the idea clicked into place in my head. Hesitantly at first, I softly circled one arm just below her slim, graceful shoulders… I was surprised and inevitably disappointed when no electricity circled; it was as if her energy was my energy and now that she was sleeping, even I couldn't feel the dazzling pleasure I usually felt at her magnetizing touch. However, still intoxicated by her presence, I circled my other arm gently around her knees and picked her up. It was magically tender; even in her sleep, I saw her expression soften even more. She looked so devastatingly beautiful I wanted to die; with heaven in my arms, I walked slowly over to the bed. With every step, I felt my captivation towards her increase; I took in her light, perfect eyelids, her long, dark lashes, her expertly-shaped, dark eyebrows, her smooth, pale skin, her arms like sculptured marble falling behind her limply, the curtain of her soft, gushing curls cascading down. Lightly, I laid her fragile, delicate body gently on the bed and smiled as I surveyed her… now, I saw a dreamy smile spread across her perfect plump lips, like a warm, contented baby. My arms left her and I straightened up, suddenly remembering that the others were waiting outside. Snapping out of the entrancing magic the moment had strung around me, I stared at her, agonized… Frozen in painful indecision, I realized I couldn't quite wake her up while she looked so heart-meltingly adorable. So, giving her one last look, I walked out of the room. Every step I took was painful… I reached into the glass balcony and smiled brightly at their expectant faces. "Sharon's getting her beauty sleep," I told them casually.

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

I couldn't believe what I was watching; the Dazzlers and Weaklings were sprawled around on the glass veranda, talking to each other, laughing, cracking jokes. Where the hell was Swayum? We both really needed to talk as soon as possible. Swayum entered, sliding the terrace doors shut behind him and smiling at all of us cheerfully; we all expectantly turned to him, waiting for Sharon to come in. "Sharon's getting her beauty sleep," he told us nonchalantly. "What does _Sharon_ need with any beauty sleep, especially when there's so much we can do?" Simmie asked him sharply, raising an eyebrow. "She'll come out soon enough," Swayum said, now looking flustered, snapping up as if he guarded the terrace doors. For a moment, the hum of conversation shone and then there was a piercing scream from Neha sitting at the table. I whipped around, my heart pounding, then I realized that Vicky had spilled apple juice over the front of her blue-and-black, leapord-print, strapless dress. I had no doubt that he had been getting lost in how adorable she looked and had spilled the juice unthinkingly. Now, he looked absolutely horrified as he glanced at what he had done; Neha jumped to her feet and reached for napkins, dabbing at the spot but only burying it deeper into the fabric. "Better get some cold water," Simmie told her, then turned to Vicky with blazing eyes. "Why are you boys so careless? Don't you have any respect for us?" "Where did boys come into this?" Nilesh cracked. "_Vicky's_ the one who did it." Vicky opened his mouth to protest, but Nilesh held up a hand. "Dude, don't open your mouth unless it's to defend your sexual orientation," he joked again, making everyone laugh. "You won't help your case." I sighed and leaned against the terrace doors to watch the drama. Kriya rose and joined into the heated conversation; the girls and guys were all face-to-face, and I quickly hurried in as well. Before we knew it, a full-fledged Boys vs Girls had ignited between us:

"You girls are so delicate!" "We're not delicate; you boys just have no feelings!" "Where did feelings come into this?" "Just like you boys into this came world!" "You girls don't help the troubled population either!" "Because _we are_ the troubled population, and you're the ones who trouble!" "If you weren't here, half the problems in this would be solved by now!" "If you weren't here, there would be nothing to solve!" "But if they weren't here, we wouldn't find love… true love," I didn't even realize I'd spoken. I directed it sharply and carelessly at Kriya, undisguised and open with longing – and she shot a stunning glare in my direction. Despite the arrogance, I realized she was trying very hard not to smile. She stood right opposite me, straight, erect yet somehow still holding that soft innocence that had become second-nature to me. The conversation dove right into insults once again. "You boys are just disgusting!" "If we're disgusting, you're double-disgusting!" "Oye, you can't even think of anything original, so you just reflected back our insult!" "What do we do if you're the ones who deserve it?" "AH! There's Sharon! Sharon, say something!" "What will Sharon say?" "Hello, hello; I can't just say, I can also implement. Want one?" "Get lost, okay?" "You get lost!" Before I knew, Simmie was glaring at all of us. "You think only you boys are good at sports? Well, you're wrong. Never underestimate us. We may surprise the heck out of you!" she said, infuriated. "Oh, you're challenging _us_ to sports?" Nilesh cried. "Bring it on, honey!" We all cheered and high-fived each other, and it was pretty natural that the girls were getting in the wrong way. Boys love sports like cats love cream, and girls hate sports like well… Sharon used to hate Kriya. _Used to_ being the keyword because now they seemed perfectly spirited with the friendship, ready to plan a strategy. Plans were made in no time; they chose my farmhouse as the perfect spot from a full-fledged, complete, Girls vs Boys in sports! Oh, this was just perfect! And as I looked at the devilish glint in Swayum's eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing… Girls could be individually targeted, and we both knew exactly who we were going to target.

I know that was inexcusably short, but it is the start of something HUGE! Next chapter: The girls and boys pack into cars, but ViHa, KriYansh and SwaRon are in one car and the other three couples in the other. They get there and freshen up. The girls individually target the boys, and vice-versa. Girls and boys come face-to-face and decide to play basketball first. Boys are a little stunned to see the girls in less clothing (lolz) than usual for the match.

LOOK FORWARD! Abh sunset thak hotness extreme and after that to top off the day to perfection, I will have the sweet and intense SwaRon Phir Mohabbat scene. Blissfully them… this scene will thrill you to bits, I swear. But until then, ENJOY the sports battle! Plz review.


	26. Chapter 26 It's On!

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

It's on, btw... between the Boys and Girls of D3.

(Swayum's point-of-view)

I slammed the boot of the gleaming, brand-new white Tavera shut hard and rubbed my hands together, glad that the work was over. Simmie's scheme of going to Rey's farmhouse sure took a lot of preparation, and it didn't help that the girls left all of that in our hands. I stretched my cramped, aching muscles and surveyed the long, seemingly endless gravel driveway that curved smoothly through the enormous, perfectly-trimmed front-yard of the house and to the tall, spiked gates that formed the entrance/exit of Vicky's estate. The boys had just finished packing everything needed at the farm into two different Taveras – Simmie, Nilesh, Rene, Amar, Bharat and Vishaka had been arranged to go in one car, and Swayum, Sharon, Vicky, Neha, Kriya and I had decided we'd go in the other. The two cars were going to drive close in contact with each other and would reach the farmhouse together where after freshening up and changing, we'd face off to a basketball match. I had been told by Rey that they were going to play football after it, then tennis, then then _Maaram-peeti_. As far as I knew, the girls were easy losers at all of this – but they had seemed so confident, so assured that I wasn't so certain anymore. The two cars gleamed in the sun as, dressed in jeans and body-hugging Jerseys, we all waited for the girls to come out. "They take forever," Nilesh groaned, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "But they'll wolth ith," Amar said pointedly, grinning at him. I smiled warmly and exchanged looks with Rey as we both cherished the newfound friendship and bonding between us guys. There was one thing we knew those bickering, silly, beautiful girls couldn't beat us at – and that was friendship. They'd never make friends for the love of their life, and we wouldn't be enemies for the love of our lives. Even before now, the hatred we had to show each other was always faked – we just did it for the sake of Kriya and Sharon's prejudice against each other. And now that the girls seemed to be bonding as well, we knew we didn't have to fake anymore. "There they are," I muttered under my breath as we turned to face the six girls.

(Just so you can picture the/visualize the entire scene better, I'll tell you the order they're standing in. At the extreme left, we have Rene and Amar; right next to them, we have Swayam and Sharon; next to them are Nilesh and Simmie; next to them, Kriya and Rey, then Vicky and Neha and at the extreme right, Bharat and Vishaka.) I could almost hear the electric guitars screeching and screaming in the background as our hair flew back in the strong winds, eyes blazing, mouths set hard as we looked at each other. It was so filmy… Rey must have tasted the filminess in the air as well, because his next words were meant to lighten the mood. "Now if we're done with our maha-sangram, look-look, hawa-hawa, can we start?" he asked sarcastically. "It's a long drive." I was about to turn, when I suddenly noticed something different and was forced to turn back towards the girls. I was accustomed to seeing the rest of them in the clothes they were wearing anyway, but Kriya… I smiled warmly at Kriya as I noticed that she had on a flame-hued, yellow, knee-length, strapless dress with huge, blooming orange flowers embroidered all the way over it. The satin shimmered in the bright late-morning sunlight and dangly, silver earrings hung at her dainty earlobes while a bunch of clustered plastic bracelets shone on her slender wrist. She looked absolutely adorable; I shot a sideways knowing glance and felt smug when I saw Rey, looking absolutely smitten by her. But I noticed he wasn't the only one… "Kriya, you look great today," Nil said appreciatively. Rey dropped his gaze from her and glared viciously at Nilesh. "Cut it," Sharon said coldly, giving Kriya a little shove towards the white car. "As soon as we wear dresses, you fall in love all over again, don't you?" Without waiting for our response, Neha, Kriya and Sharon strode straight towards the car; Kriya got into the front passenger-seat fluidly. Sharon slid into the backseat with Neha in her wake. I turned to Rey and grinned as I saw the indignation on his face; it had been decided, set in stone that I was going to drive that car – but Rey now looked like he'd do anything to melt that stone. "Oh, it's alright; you go ahead," I said, tossing the keys his way. He caught it in mid-air and smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks, you're the best," he told me. His eyes glowing, he popped open the door and climbed into the front-seat. Vicky and Neha got into the extreme backseat because this Tavera had three seating sections. I got in and was thankful for the seating, because I didn't want to get all goose-pimply and tongue-tied from sitting so close to her and yet not being able to touch her. Just like the front had two seats, the middle also had two seats set apart from each other with a carpeted space between them, like an aisle – and the backseat curved the entire length of the back. Kriya sighed in contentment as she nestled her head gently onto the cream-coloured, soft leather of the seat. Her eyes closed and the sunlight glinted off her perfect, dainty, sunset-hued eyelids. I smiled as I turned my face in to see Rey; he was trying very hard to ignore her. (OK, on a side-note, PEOPLE: PLZZZ if you really want to enjoy this scene, open another window and put on Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si from Rajneeti, because I just think the flute tune suits the setting so well, taking a long drive, bright sun, hair flying… Blah-blah-blah! So do that and enjoy the song sequence.) BHEEGI SI BHAAGI SI Song Sequence: *Sharon is waving her fingers in the wind when the flute tune starts. The car is on full speed on an empty, deserted high-way. Kriya opens her eyes and turns to smile into the backseat. As the female voice starts singing, Neha, Sharon and Kriya are laughing loudly at something, high-fiving each other. In the second verse, everyone is in a friendly mood all of a sudden, pinching, teasing, laughing, chatting. As the boy starts singing, the car halts and everyone gets off, clicking pictures. As the chorus starts, the sequence is cut to next shot where the six couples are having ice-cream at a vendor stand. Cream gets stuck in Sharon's hair and Swayum wipes it off, locking eyes. When the flute tune starts again, Rey whips Kriya off the ground playfully and then sets her back down, his arms still around her. Eye-lock there as well. Neha is laughing at something and leans against Vicky without thinking. Simmie and Nilesh are whacking each other's faces, sending their hair flying. Rene and Amar are staring at each other, grinning like fools. Bharat is blushing as Vishaka smiles with teeth stained from the ice-cream. The song sequence comes to an end as it's noon and as the flute tune fades, the cars blend into the background and go down the ribbon of the road. Screen divides into four sections, showing Kriya contentedly looking out, Rey smiling as he drives, Sharon looking across at Swayum and Swayum smiling back at her.* Magic never lasts, so close the other window and get back to my story :P

We were finally there. A burly, blue-uniformed security-guard pushed open the tall, strong, spiked gates for us and Rey drove the car smoothly up the long, curving asphalt drive to a circular, stone-paved driveway that had a little, sparkling, white-marble fountain in the centre of it. This circle then broke into several drives that led down a six-car garage in the side of the enormous, pink-grey stone mansion rising four floors above ground level splendidly, set amidst a wide, manicured lawn with beautiful, colourful, flower-planters that filled the air with a warm, sweet fragrance. The white-painted shutters of the long, diamond-paned windows glittered in the rising sun; the grass shone wetly, recently-cut, emanating a sharp, sweet scent; we pulled the car behind theirs past the tall, strong cedars and small lakes with coloured lights under the surface, illuminating them; as we got closer to the circle, I realized that the fountain was the perfect, polished marble likeness of a large magpie, poised for flight, with sparkling water spilling out of its wingtips. Ornamental rose gardens were laid out on the left and right, and a peacock ruffled up its feathers as we had driven past. Near the circle on the right, there was a Japanese water garden with blossoming trees. Fragrant purple wisteria hung in clumps from a curving wooden footbridge. In the pond below, pretty orange-and-white mottled fish swam beneath the lily pads. We passed under an arch and came to a circular Japanese rock garden with the beautifully carved sculpture of an egg – which shocked the six of us by shooting a sudden bash of orange flame from the top. Vicky screamed like a maniac, then quietened down again. "276," Rey muttered under his breath. "Huh?" Kriya turned her head to him absently. "That's the two hundred and seventy-sixth time that happened with him," he responded, keeping his eyes on the driveway. "He always knows it's coming, but it always frightens him." She turned her head and shot a brilliant smile Vicky's way. "Saala Vicky hi rahega na?" she said teasingly. I couldn't help but feel warmed at the adorable, two-faced monsters these girls were; when the other girls were around, they were perfectly bitches who hated us and glared at us and said we were worthy of nothing. When it was the six of us, they were friendly and perfectly playful… And when it was just us, these girls seemed so mellow, so soft, so sweet. It was more like they were three-faced… But every single face of theirs was so loveable. I hadn't noticed that my gaze had drifted off to Sharon on the other side of the car. My heart quickened as I took in her imperturbable beauty. As if to shield her from my gaze, her thick, soft, dark-brown curls whipped forward and hid her face from me abruptly. I scowled childishly in her direction. The car halted smoothly at the side of the circle and Rey clicked off the ignition, sighing. "Home sweet home," he murmured. And to my surprise, Kriya turned and smiled at him. I froze right there. I hadn't even seen Kriya smile _that_ way; she had smiled a million times at me, those perfect, straight, white teeth flashing brilliantly against her full, rosy lips. But this was a different smile, more soft, more sweet, more special… Her emerald-green, beautiful, large eyes shone unconditionally in his direction and she emanated sweetness and tranquillity in response to him. However when he turned in and saw her, it seemed like he thought it infinitely insolent that someone should have teeth white and obscene enough to permanently damage the eyes, heart, brain and internal organs of the onlooker. His eyes went wide; his breathing got deep; he flinched back from the, well… hazardous, dazzling rays of whiteness and beauty shot in his direction. However since I wasn't quite so… uh, tortured by her smile, I knew that these girls had in inside plan, even though Kriya's smile was beautiful and genuine. Ignoring the hyperventilation on Rey's part, Kriya popped open her shiny white car-door and slipped out gracefully. Sharon turned to me with an icy-cold mask. "You're going to lose," she muttered icily. "You still have a chance to back out. I'm warning you." "You have all this scripted, don't you?" I asked her warmly, ignoring the frigidity in her voice. "The smiles, the friendliness, disarming us… You know you have that effect on us." "Oh, of course," Sharon smirked. "Girls have weapons. You have no idea how I can weaken…" She trailed off, her sweet, gorgeous orbs widening as she caught the singular. I smiled in a gentle, slightly superior way but kept my voice warm as I said, "Oh, you really do weaken me." Her perfect eyebrows came gently together and a faint blush came over her cheeks; she lowered her disconcerting gaze and slid out. "I know I do; that's what's going to win us this, no matter what," she said coldly, before banging the door in my face. Smiling at the way I had suddenly thrown her into a scramble, I popped open my own door and joined the girls and guys near the fountain. "That was fun," Nilesh said, smiling.

"Fun's over," Simmie said, assuming the attitude again. "We had fun on the way here, but now, it's on," Sharon said coldly. "Fine; no one said we like you – we just said that was fun," Nilesh said, glaring at her. "Tum ladhkiyan itni…" Bharat shuddered. "Huh?" Kriya glared at him. "What does that mean?" "Tum ladhkiyan itni cute hothi ho," Rey said playfully, smirking at her. "Not working," Kriya said, trying very hard not to smile, blushing radiantly. "Tum ladhke itne dumb hothe ho," Sharon yelled, hitching her black leather purse over her slim shoulder. "That doesn't change your cuteness now, does it?" I said to her. Flustered, she took a sharp intake of a breath and I smiled inwardly, warmed at her blush. "If you keep weakening this way, we have an easy win," Kriya said, and I almost saw the supplication on her lovely face that Rey shouldn't respond to her. Rey ducked his head and chuckled under his breath; Kriya caught the sound and softened, then shook it away and scowled at him girlishly. "We have the schedule chalked out," Simmie said formally, very much like an office secretary. "Basketball first?" "But Simmie, we're all so much shorter than these mile-long idiots," Rene said, glaring _up_ at Swayum. "Nilesh is not miles long," Simmie said, sticking her tongue out at him. I turned to Nilesh expectantly, because he always had the best comebacks – but I was shocked when he looked rendered speechless for once. Amused and confused, I traded a look with Rey and Rey nodded, confirming my doubts. Oh, this was perfect; just when we thought there couldn't be any more Majnus, Nilesh was turning into one. "Yes, he's short, dark and ugly," Vishaka shot at him. "Neha, itni chup kyun ho?" Rey asked her, shooting a dazzling smile in her direction; she was very quiet for a moment, her eyes going wide at the smile, her chest falling up and down with quick, excited breathing. Then, she shook herself and smiled warmly, saying, "Oh, nothing; you look great today." Kriya's expression sharpened, while the rest of the girls just whacked her in scolding. "NEHA!" Simmie screamed in frustration. "Tum tho Rene se bhi badi idiot nikli!" "Yeah," Rene exclaimed enthusiastically, then realized what she was agreeing to, her expression changing. "Hey!" "I mean," Neha stuttered, rubbing at her temples. "Rey, you're absolutely hideous. You're so ugly and horrible-looking it makes me want to puke." "Oh," Rey said calmly, raising his eyebrows, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. All the girls' pupils turned practically heart-shaped, except Sharon, Kriya and Vishaka's and that relieved me because while I did still want Kriya to feel for Rey, I didn't want her to turn into a mushy, lover-girl, comic-character, Sharon because I knew I'd murder and slay Rey out of jealousy and Vishaka because she was too much of a … for anything like that. Yes, that space certainly was needed, since… Ugh! Let's just get back here, shall we? The strong, sweet-smelling, fresh, clean breeze blew back our hair as we glared at each other coldly for a few seconds. "Let's go, girls," Sharon said coldly. The group of girls turned around and disappeared, and we all went to finish up our strategies as well.

(Simmie's point-of-view) Now that all of us were changed into similar outfits and dressed to play basketball, we all sprawled around the luxuriously-furnished den with ice-cream pops and cans of aerated, sweet beverages in our hands. Before the warm-ups and before going onfield, Sharon and Kriya seemed to want to plan their strategies and had us all assemble. "Now listen, girls – sure, we're not as tall or strong or experienced as them," Kriya preached, scanning us all with her eyes like laser-beams, "but we girls still have a weapon they don't." "Right," Sharon agreed, finding the point in her words. "And we all know what that weapon is. So if we individually target these boys, we'll know exactly what to do and our focus won't deviate either." "Exactly," Kriya said, and then dropped a bunch of white paper-chits folded into fours onto a small, glass-topped, round coffee table between the long leather couches and big, fat armchair. "This is why we have these chits that need to be picked out. I don't think I have to explain the logic; you probably get it… Just pick the chit, read the name and he's your personal target. Anyone want to go first?" I raised my hand confidently; I was comfortable with targeting anyone on both the teams, except Bharat. I didn't know why, but there was something dangerous about his manner… that suggested how cruel and heartless he could be. Reaching into the bundle of chits, I crossed my fingers and picked on randomly. Then taking a deep breath, glancing at their expectant, waiting faces once, I unfolded the chit and felt flushed with relief as I read out the name, "Nilesh!" I grinned at my friends eagerly, and the rest of the girls politely smiled. "Mere bayein haat ka khel," I said, shrugging my shoulders lightly. "Oh, so you're a left-hander?" Rene asked dumbly. I felt a prickle of annoyance at her foolishness and said, through gritted teeth, "No, I'm not. It's just that–" "Dude!" Vishaka interrupted rudely, sitting up and sucking on her fuchsia-pink, ice-pop. "I'm going next. I was just waiting for Nilesh to be taken, because I so can't stand him you know." I smiled, but I was surprised at the sudden feeling of defensiveness I felt at her remark; my back stiffened automatically and I kept my smile in place with some effort. Vishaka stuck the ice-pop in her mouth, held it tightly between her lips and unfolded the chit she had picked out and then smiled hugely, saying through the ice-cream something that sounded like, "Vhralarh!" "Huh?" everyone spoke up at once. "Oh, I mean Bharat," she said, taking out the pop from her mouth and smiling apologetically. "Well, not bad, till now we got boys from our own teams," Kriya said. "Rene, you go next." Rene smiled and there was a twinkle of hope in her gentle brown eyes as she reached for a chit and unfolded it, her slender fingers crossed. Then, her expression dropped – even though her eyes still gleamed in a heinous way. "It's that lisp fellow, Amar," she said indifferently. "But I can take him." I suspiciously spotted the high gleam in those brown eyes and stared at her, shocked. Her expression was cold, but there was something about the way… "Neha going next," Neha said brightly in her broken English, and putting aside the can of Mountain Dew, she reached for the chits, waved her fingers hesitantly for a second and then grabbed up one chit, unfolding it. Then to my surprise, she lifted herself lightly and gracefully off the black leather couch, stuck out on arm downwards and one upwards oddly and began taking awkward turns in the middle of the room. "Mera deewana, deewana!" she sang in her high, little-girl voice. I blinked in confusion, and so did all the other girls in the room. Catching our puzzled expressions, she cleared her throat and looked calm and composed. "I mean, it's Vicky," she said indifferently. "Whoops," Sharon said with a brilliant smile in her direction. "I guess you'll have a tough time, because Vicky's their tallest guy, so he's their main weapon. And he can shoot really well." "_Can_ shoot really well, but I've noticed how aimlessly and carelessly he shoots," Kriya said. "He'll be easy; I'll trade him, because I'm tall… if you want, Neha." But Neha seemed so capable, so unnaturally comfortable, so poised, so confident – I had never seen that kind of assurance in her before. "Oh no, I have something else that can weaken him," she said smugly, as if she knew something that we didn't. Sharon looked towards the chits and then towards Kriya and said, with a sigh, "There's only Swayum and Rey left in those chits, now? So we might as well decide personally, and we might as well…" she shrugged, "swap." "Swap?" I said, confused. "I'll go after Rey and she after Swayum," Kriya said over Sharon's shoulder to me, and then faced her again. "Not that I have a problem with it, but why?" "I know that they adore us, but their affection is platonic," Sharon said, her jade eyes gleaming with excitement. "But if we target swapped boys, they may be at least a little confused which still is a weakness." "Fine," Kriya said with a shrug. "I guess it makes sense anyway, because Swayum is really tall, but he's too much into dance to care that much about basketball. And Rey's too much of an all-round athlete to be a champion basketball player." "Right – nice," Vishaka said, slapping her hands together. And suddenly, the room was oozing with the spirit of teamwork, sportsmanship and tolerance. The girls got up and surrounded each other in a tight, warm circle. "One for all," Kriya said spiritedly. "And all for one!" we shouted together.

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

"If we know these girls well enough, I can guess that they're targeting us individually," Swayum said, stretching his long, skinny arms high above his head. "And if so, there's nothing better than backfire of strategy," I remarked casually, stretching my legs apart to slowly relax into a centre split in the centre of the wire-walled, wide, green-and-red basketball court. "Right," Bharat said smartly, watching the others warm up sharply. "But what is thath supposeth tho mean?" Amar lisped, gasping for breath as he did push-ups. He was actually surprisingly strong and sturdy, and Swayum had told me that he had lifted heavy-built hip-hopper Vishaka in the rehearsals. Maybe Rene didn't have such horrible taste after all! *wink, wink* "It means that we must target the girls personally as well," I said absently, feeling a familiar and somewhat enjoyable ache in my leg-muscles. I loved it when my muscles tingled after warming up; mainly, I loved it because I had overheard Kriya saying this to Neha during biology once, when we were doing respiration. "So, who are our targets?" asked Nilesh, sitting cross-legged on the ground of the court and sipping the sweet, beverage from a bottle of blue Gatorade. "Backfire, guys," Swayum repeated genially, shooting Nilesh a pointed glance. "I am saying that the girls are a bit too obvious with their targets. When the girls target, they give their full attention to the guy, stare at him all the move, watch his every move, reciprocate, block, etc. so each one of us will know that who we are targeted by _very_ easily – trust me. So, we reciprocate the target and keep our eyes on our opponents." "Once again, the girls' weakness is their obviousness," I repeated, now really getting into the spirit of the conversation. "Try not to retaliate, because that makes it our weakness as well. And we have no more room for weakness, considering that we're already so helpless when the girls…" I trailed off, wrapped up in my own thoughts. If Kriya had targeted me, this one would be their easy win. "Forget it," Vicky said toughly, like a little boy who had donned a Superman costume and was showing their parents' friends his "ada". "We have to overcome all the weaknesses, fight through them and outshine the girls with the strengths we know we have," Nilesh said emotionally, in such a mushy tone that I could just picture the movie-screen around him and hear the inspirational tune of violins in the background. "Strengths," Swayum repeated. "Exactly. If the girls are physically disarming, then we boys are the same. We still have it in us to disconcert them when needed." "Disconcert us? In your dreams!" said a familiar voice with a smirk in it.

Sharon, I groaned inwardly. The boys assembled into a neat row to face the girls, standing strong in front of us in red tank tops and white shorts. My eyes wandered from left to right. In the complete corner, Rene looked adorable in her suit and I noticed for the first time that her limbs seemed strong and capable; Rene's build had always looked light and fragile during rehearsals and in real-life, and now, the girl who looked as though a wind might blow her away looked like she'd stand strong through the toughest of hurricanes. Beside her, Sharon was relaxed and confident, her poise belonging on a runway, her eyes shining with attitude and defiance. Centre stage was her home, and confidence was Sharon's nature. No surprises there… My eyes moved onto Vishaka standing beside Sharon. With her overconfidence and so much smartness it was almost disgusting, her face glowed and she raised her hand posed into the index-pinkie-finger-and-thumb-outwards, get-lost signal, smirking at us. Beside her, Kriya did not exude confidence, yet she looked charming; she was relaxed and glowing, radiant in the extreme. I guessed she had faith in their victory, but knew that we boys had our strong points. The girl was just so lovable; I smiled as I felt my pulses quicken and insides pulsate in response to her presence and blooming vitality. But I forced my eyes to disentangle from her and move onto Neha beside her; she looked absolutely adorable with her hazel orbs shining with will-power, her perfect lips pressed together in determination. Last in line, Simmie had the perfect mixture of confidence yet hesitation, smartness yet vulnerability, good humour yet faith in winning. For a second, the strong breeze blew back all of our hair and we glared at each other. It was, once again, absolutely filmy. I tried to keep myself from yawning in Kriya's face. "If you're done with your maha-sangram, look-look, hawa-hawa with the electric guitars screeching in the background, may we start?" asked a deep, all-too-familiar voice.

Whipping around, all of us faced RDX in utter astonishment. (Spoiler alert: I had earlier mentioned RDX as Sharon's father and I was wrong. Gautam Rai Prakash is Sharon's father, and RDX is just the cultural head of St Louise, so correction of that here!) He smiled gently at all of our surprised expressions. "Let's just start," he said. Swayum shot him the ball and he caught it expertly, holding it between his hands. "Captains?" he said. Immediately, Kriya shoved Sharon gently forward and Swayum did the same to me. "Oh, diva vs hunk," Simmie said, shooting us a look of good-natured competition. "For now, I'm not a diva – I'm Sharon," she said, keeping her vicious, green eyes on Swayum. There was no doubt about who her target was. I knew Swayum would be doing an inward hoola-dance right now. "And I'm not a hunk, not even Rey," I said, my eyes lingering on Kriya, feeling a warmth tingle down my spine. "I'm Reyansh." She raised a dark, expertly-groomed eyebrow in my direction and I knew she was the only girl who had ever really addressed me by my full name. And I loved it when she did; she sounded just like a mother, strict, unbending, scolding yet somehow soft and teasing. She snapped her attention away from me and to the other boys behind me. "Can we start, or are you reconsidering our choice to let you back out?" Simmie asked intelligently. "Back out and us?" I faltered. "Isn't it a perfect match?" Kriya cracked playfully, clapping her hand gently to Simmie's outstretched one. Out of an annoying habit I had told her to get rid of a million times, Simmie smirked, "Nice one." "Relax," RDX groaned with a frustrated sigh. "You guys fight like children! Now, we start. Positions?"

And we were scattered around the field. I kept my eyes carefully on Kriya; she caught me looking at her and returned my gaze with a piercing, oppressive one. The feel of her enormous, green orbs on me, if not locked in mine, sent a tingle of excitement through me. I felt heady and warm as those full, perfect, rosy lips curved into a dazzling smile that nearly blinded me with its power and beauty, scattering my thoughts, sending my head spinning, as her perfectly-aligned white teeth flashed. But a more sensible Rey gripped at my brain and reassembled my thought process, binding it together strongly as I gasped and tore my eyes away from her exquisite, heart-hammering smile. I had no doubt that I was her target; a rush of happiness shot to my head so fast I got dizzy. But I was, after all, Reyansh Singhania. I knew the tremendous effect I had on girls; I knew I transfixed them; I knew my effect on them was extraordinary. And for this one special girl, I knew I'd be even more effective. I was going to let my bad-boy avatar come in, distract her, discompose her, throw her into a jumble of thoughts. Well, Kriya, I thought. Say hello to Reyansh Rannvijay Singhania.

OOOOO! What is Rey up to? Next chapter: The guys and girls are playing. It shows the girls scoring and rejoicing, and same with the boys. Sharon is heading in for a basket when Swayum grabs her arm and pulls her to him, his hand relaxing onto her back. Pehla Nasha plays. In the next shot, Kriya has a basketball held behind her and Rey is holding it as well, isi bahane having his arms around her. Kriya looks almost scared. Simmie tackles Nilesh smartly and sends him crashing to the ground without the discrimination of a foul, yet helps him up. Neha is struggling to score and Vicky is grinning like a fool watching her. The screen divides into four sections showing all four couples.

Get ready! The fun has begun.


	27. Chapter 27 The BB Match :D

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

Boys Vs Girls Part 1

(Swayum's point-of-view)

From the dangerous glint in those green-gold eyes, I could figure out that Rey was planning his own strategy in his mind against Kriya. I had to feel pity for the poor girl; if Rey really put down his guard and turned into himself, Kriya was going to have a tough time breathing, thinking and living like a human being. Girls' hearts lashed at the man's pride, the poise, the confidence oozing out in Reyansh Singhania. No wonder he was the heartthrob, the eye-candy of the college! And yet, he was so intelligent and real. I had honestly never liked him all that much before, but now, he seemed to be one of the most understanding, supportive friends I had ever made. Why, he supported my love for Sharon more than Bharat did. Bharat merely supported me out of blind faith and loyalty we had had in each other since our childhood days, and on the other hand, Rey really seemed to mean it. I had to admit that he was incredibly, amazingly good-looking, yet there was a warming presence about him that never really made you feel inferior. However when he wanted to look down his nose at you, he could do that perfectly. My eyes returned to the centre court and I saw that Sharon and Rey were poised as captains. Vicky was blocking Neha, a delighted expression on his face. "Oh, God!" Neha said, flustered, dancing around. "He's so lamba-khamba. Main ise kaise target karoongi, huh?" Whoops! Tongue-slip… So Neha was targeting Vicky. The girls shot daggers at her through their eyes and she looked apologetic. Vicky shared a look full of heartfelt delight and raving joy with Rey, before he went right back to blocking her feeble, cutely dumb attempts to get past him. I guessed that if Neha had targeted her Majnu, the other girls may just have it the same way. RDX whistled loud and shrill, the ball was tossed up and Rey reached up easily and slapped it right out of Sharon's way, a superb shot towards Bharat whose hands were ready to catch it. He heaved it across at Nilesh, who turned and dribbled gently, charging towards the basket. Too fast. With an instinctive, smart move, Simmie who had coincidentally been loitering behind him stole it and passed, a superb shot straight into Sharon's waiting arms. Sharon was right beside me, because, too preoccupied in smiling at Rey's mischievousness, I had almost forgotten that I should be covering her. Not covering her so that she wouldn't get the ball, but covering her so I could protect her from the force with which the ball was thrown around. Sharon dribbled casually, taking a few steps forward and since she had no hope of dodging tall Vicky who came in front of her, she passed excellently to Kriya near the post. Amar here intercepted to block the pass, but Kriya moved fast on her feet and caught it before him. Before he could even react, she had raised one slim arm strongly and shot the ball upwards, swooping straight through the net. She turned and grinned triumphantly. The girls gushed and cheered; I was left there, dumbfounded. When I turned around, I was astonished to see that Rey looked perfectly calm and composed, no hint of emotion in his hazel eyes as he looked at her, handsomely indifferent. He caught my attention and then something flowed between our eyes; I knew in an instant that he had some strategy going in that dirty mind of his. But of course, his revolting, insolent ways were the reason why girls blushed when he glanced their way, stuttered when his eyes smouldered and couldn't breathe when he smiled. I smiled knowingly and shook my head, but Rey stood unbending and irresolute. Ignoring my playful protest, his gaze moved back to the girls rejoicing over their basket. "Okay, if you're done acting like you won an Oscar, can we please get back to playing?" Nilesh grumbled. Rene took the ball for an outside and then, the foolishly cute girl she was, she heaved the ball aimlessly into the field. Amar caught it and grinned at her smugly. "Thank you, Linni," he lisped, excited. The second basket was ours; Rey had been cornered, so he smartly threw the ball over the girls' heads towards Vicky. Vicky had passed to me and I had been lucky enough to escape the hording girls and shoot a lay-up. I smiled modestly as they slapped my back, cheering. I caught Rey looking at the grumbling girls with a piercing, indifferent edge to his gaze again and frowned, perplexed this time. "What's your problem?" I demanded to him, a while later when the boys were passing to each other, escaping the girls' smart attempts to block the passes. "These girls are better than I thought," he murmured absently. "Yes, but you're the only one looking at them like that," I said pointedly. "Of course," he said, and then, those green-gold eyes began to smoulder with delight, his perfect lips curling into a slight smile. "It's not for nothing that they christened me The Heartthrob after all. Girls are jelly in my hands. I will prove it now, one way or the other." "Really?" I said, smiling as well as I knew what his plan was. Rey really could evoke girls, when he wanted to. "If I turn on the charm, the girls don't stand a chance," he said, as if discussing a business deal that he wanted to be fair on both sides. "So, will you?" I asked him knowingly. "Aww, that wouldn't be fair on their side, would it?" he said lightly, and turned away from me. My mind spun. What was this guy up to? Was he going to torment Kriya and send her thoughts whirling again? If so, the boys had an easy win. That's when I noticed that Sharon was practically standing right in front of me and trying to shoot the ball. It hit the rim and bounced back right into her hands. My heart thudded faster at her adorable attempts to get it into the basket and I stepped forward. "Swayum, steal it," Nilesh screamed to me, his eyes wild, acting like someone who positively needed the services of Erragadda (in case you don't know, that's a very famous mental asylum in Hyderabad). I didn't think twice, as Sharon regained her balance and prepared to shoot again, I stepped in front of her, blocking her with my tall build and threw my arms around the basketball, my hands gripping her waist, tugging her forward and clamping her to me, the basketball smashed between our chests.

Charged with the chilling currents and fire sweeping over me, dazing me right in the centre of the court, I smiled as I noticed her deep breathing and her hands freezing on the ball between us. Jolts of thrilling fire-and-ice electricity rose up my arms and circled my body, looping through me, dizzying me with its pleasure. Her dark eyebrows pulled together innocently; her big, deep mesmerizing orbs shone with pure love as they locked in mine and burned and chilled as her gaze tangled in mine, penetrating all barriers, bringing out the real me. I could smell her sweet, flowery scent from close-up and the sweet warmth radiating from her. My brain gripped the moment, cherishing it to the fullest, as her dark-green, beautiful, hypnotic eyes burned into mine, my pounding heart, her deep breathing, the pleasure of red-hot and ice-cold that flushed my veins overpoweringly. Simmie's screams brought me out of the trance, shattering the spell, the magic that the perfection of the moment had wound around the two of us. "Foul! Foul! How can you just grab her like that?" she demanded in a shrill, accusing voice, grabbing Sharon by the shoulder and yanking her away from me. With a bitter sensation of emptiness, I heard the basketball drop and breathed in, a long, deep breath. "Your team is allowed to do it as well," Rey said, hurrying over to my rescue. "Huh?" Kriya said, her green eyes widening. "Allowed to do what? Grab you like that? No, thank you." "Girl, you'd go into a nuclear meltdown if you did it," Rey told her indifferently; I knew that girls found something hauntingly addictive and sexy about the way he said that. Rene sighed and even Simmie's eyes went dreamy. Every female face in the room seemed affected, but Kriya kept her glare in place with some effort. "You're allowed to distract us, steal the ball and grab us whenever you like," Nilesh said, holding up his hands. "No fouls counted." "Right, grab you so you can hit on us?" Simmie said, flipping her short, silky hair over her shoulder. "Oh, puh-lease!" "Well, okay then, only we guys will use it," Rey said smartly, and started to walk away. "No, no, no, no!" Sharon cried cutely. "Uh… we agree. No fouls. Permission to grab and everything." "Good," Rey said quietly. But even as he said it, I saw the flash of eagerness in those deep, green-gold eyes as they moved towards Kriya, making her blush dazzlingly, and then to me. He caught my smile and froze then, his mouth curled up too. "She needs to watch out," he mouthed to me, and moved back into positions to play.

(Kriya's point-of-view)

What was happening to me? It was just impossible to notice Rey's tall, muscular, dazzling physique and those tremendously powerful, muscular, toned arms. I tried my best to keep myself preoccupied with following the ball with my eyes, but somehow gaze just travelled right back to him and as it did, I felt the ground just movie beneath my feet and my pulse speed up in response to his unnerving perfection, his aggravating gorgeousness. I was so transfixed, that I didn't even notice that I was standing next to the wired mesh-wall and Sharon had just passed to me. I was about to act, when Rey blocked me with his hard, muscular body. I felt my heart splutter and blood raced through my veins like electricity; my stomach cart-wheeled as I tucked the ball and pressed it to my back. But he let out his disconcerting, mind-scrambling grasp and I felt his powerful, muscly arms encircle me with a sweet possessiveness that sent my pulse hammering, tightened my muscles to the extent of hurting and stirred me with the red-hot pumps of lava and ice-cold chills. The sensations that flowed through me like the breeze from the heart of a glacier and the steam from the stomach of a volcano swept over me, stunning me into silence. Those powerful-looking arms enveloped me into a tight clamp of an embrace and I felt his strong hands rested on the ball behind my back, trying to pull it out of my desperately tight grasp. For a moment, I squirmed, knowing that just in a second, I'd lose my train of thought – but those long-lashed, mesmerizing, green-gold orbs began to smoulder, those flashes of fire, that odd and stunningly mind-scrambling effect of blazing gold and waving green behind those long, dark lashes. A sudden, passionate, overwhelming desire to lock my gaze in his seized me, gripped me and then, my mind went point-black as the smoulder intensified, blocking of all my connections with the human world. "Let go," he said in that exquisitely husky, intoxicating voice – it was soft, low and deliciously seductive. As the ground was lifted away from beneath my feet, both of us floated on a cloud of gentle, white mist and were flushed with fire that burned us to ashes and ice that froze the blood in every vein. With swirling thoughts, a blank mind, a heart that was fluttering like a ridiculous butterfly that couldn't find any flower to sit down, a stomach that was giving almighty lurches and a body that wasn't obeying the mind because it was too preoccupied basking in the icy, fiery pleasure of being literally in the glorious embrace of the heartthrob of the college. I snapped out of it all too abruptly as, keeping one muscly arm still locked around me, he scooped the basketball and still having those eyes insolently smouldering and scorching down at me, he threw it backwards, unthinkingly. It swished through the net; the astonishment brought me out of the trance and I jumped out of his chilling, burning embrace instinctively, bitterly empty and seething with anger. "What was that?" I demanded, my insides simmering with the heat of my anger. "It's called the R-effect, honey," he said, and I felt my heart sputter at the endearment that sounded so natural on his perfect lips and stopped the functioning of my inner organs for a second or two. "If you're sticking to this fight, you're going to have to get used to it." With that, he finally strode away with that easy, disturbing, lion-like grace that stood out in a whole other, transcendental level of perfection and confidence and the world spun; my head reeled and I put a hand over my heart, trying to get it to return to its original pace.

(Vicky's point-of-view)

Sharon took it from the corner after Rey's superb fluke-shot into the basket, and as I waited eagerly for her to pass, I saw with a spreading, glowing delight that she passed it straight into Neha's open arms. Neha dribbled expertly, but Rey tackled her easily and with smart grace, stealing the ball and passing it to Nilesh skilfully. "Sorry, Neha," he said to her playfully. And then, she smiled… I felt like acting like a raving puppy infected by rabies, growling, snarling in his throat. But I restrained myself and watched like a devoted puppy-dog as Neha struggled to get the ball through the basket. Without thinking twice, grinning foolishly, I found myself walking straight towards her and I swung one of her slim legs over one shoulder and the other over my other shoulder and lifting her, solely on my shoulders. Squealing in triumph and delight, sounding like she was on the top of the world (and she technically was, since she was literally sitting on the shoulders of a skyscraper-tall guy), she dropped the basket easily through the net. The boys stared at me, dumbfounded. And then, all of their faces turned salvage with anger, except Rey and Swayum. "Saale, doosre team mein hi chale ja, na?" Bharat swore, swinging his fist at me menacingly as Neha ran to rejoice with the other team-members and I watched after her with a dopey, dreamy smile. "Waise bhi tu ladka kum aur ladki zyada hai!" Nilesh chimed in furiously, glaring at the girls across the court. "You have us already questioning your sexual orientation, and Vicky, this is a _boys vs girls_," Rey said sharply, crossing his muscular arms firmly. "If you're, well… seemingly neutral, then how are we supposed to trust you? Just decide on one team." "Arrey," I protested, turning to them, pouting like a silly supermodel. "I'm sorry. Okay? And I _am_ a guy." "Prove it, next basket's on you," Swayum retorted, and the boys stalked away, leaving me pouting and in a state of boiling rebellion. Swayum and Rey just didn't understand love. (Nilesh's point-of-view) The game preceded smoothly from then on. The score was presently 2 : 2 and the boys were using their masculine abilities and strengths sprouting from them as widely as possible. Far-flung passes, heaves across the ground, low flukes from between the girls' wide-apart legs and easy, perfect lay-ups gave us the lead until the score was 2 : 4, but then it got super-serious. The girls asked for a short-break and since they looked so irresistibly adorable, panting and pleading, we gave it sportingly. They all gathered up and a few minutes later, the game was in full motion again. But this time there was no impromptu passing, shooting, fluking, etc. The girls looked focused and concentrated; they went through every pass and shot smoothly and perfectly as though the entire sequence was rehearsed. I had even doubted so and expressed my thoughts to Rey, but he just laughed tolerantly at my so-called stupidity. Before we knew the girls had matched up to us and we were on a hovering score of 4 : 4. From the corner, as if to panic us even more, RDX announced that it was the last one minute of the game. Thrown into a frenzy, we all were in a daze, half-asleep and half-cursing-ourselves in the last one minute. It all happened utterly, disconcertingly fast – but then the entire world seemed to slllllloooooowwwwww down as RDX raised the whistle slowly to his mouth; Kriya sloooowwwwllllllyyyyy jumped up and even more dropped the ball through the basket. And , the ball swished down through the net and bounced on the ground. Then, time was restored; the girls screamed in sheer excitement and wrapped each other in group-hugs, regardless of whether the other was a Weakling or Dazzler. My eyes nearly fell out of my head as I saw Sharon wrapping Vishaka enthusiastically in a tight bear hug, and Kriya exuding the same excitement as she squeezed Rene (the fragile, delicate Rene who was literally allergic to Weaklings) in a rib-crushing, friendly embrace. "See?" Simmie said, turning to us with her brown eyes blazing with adrenaline. "Boys are losers by Nature, and always will be." "So accept defeat, turn around and walk home, soldiers," Kriya taunted directly to Swayum. "You've been owned; admit it," Sharon yelled laughingly at Rey. "Don't get too excited now," Rey said coolly, calmly; nothing could break down Rey's charming armour of almost annoying, arrogant indifference. "Right – football, golf, tennis, carom and volley-ball are still left, so keep your feet on the ground," RDX said sternly, walking in out of the blue. I sighed and felt the bitterness of defeat; it was alien sensation to me, as alien as poverty or life without dance. Dazzlers were, after all, always winners. "You all freshen up and take a break," RDX said, mopping beads of sweat off his forehead. "It's noon, so the sun's really harsh – how about you all take a break for a few hours? Get as refreshed, relaxed and prepared as possible, because we have super-energized games coming up next. We'll gather here again at two, alright? I hope you all can be ready for football by then. Golf comes towards three o'clock and volleyball is last, so we have the entire schedule chalked out. Have a nice break." He turned and walked right out of the court. The girls beamed triumphantly at us and then smugly, superciliously walked back into the farmhouse, hips aswing. "They're such bimbos," I muttered under my breath reproachfully. "But beautiful," Swayum piped up truthfully.

Next chapter: Swayam-Sharon, Kriya-Rey and Vicky-Neha decide to go on a boat ride together to cool off before more gruelling sports. The girls surprisingly do not taunt the boys at all about their triumph, and the group starts to get along excellently as they did during the sleepover. The boat gets stuck in the middle of the ocean and Neha throws a fit like the usual nautanki, Bollywood-queen she is. Rey tries to calm her down. Then, Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si plays in the background as the sequence shows the different couple sprawled over the sweet-ship. Swayam and Sharon stand near the sails and enjoy the breeze blowing back their faces. Kriya-Rey are lying on the beds, soaking the sun and looking at each other. Vicky and Neha are stuffing their faces with sandwiches and smiling at each other occasionally.

I've always adored the gorgeous flute tune in Bheegi Si Bhaagi si, because it's so melodiously beautiful I almost tear up when I listen to the song. And the relaxation and nasha with which Mohit Chauhan says, "Aha, gulabi si subah" is so captivating! I thought the song would be perfect with a strong, cool breeze, waving waters, a boat-ride, the fresh smell of salt and SwaRon-KriYansh-Viha. I guess this is the second Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si song sequence. Please review, and have a great day or whichever time of the day you're reading this.


	28. Chapter 28 Boat Ride PART 1

Starring: Reyansh, Kriya, Swayum and Sharon...

This is the boat-trip, and I just thought it was so funny and cute and romantic at the same time. All the couples are simply gorgeous and the scenery, the perfect setting of a burning sun yet fresh, cool air is so perfect for them. This is no doubt going to be one of the best chapters I've ever written. I SURE hope so! :)

(Reyansh's point-of-view)

I was glad Neha wasn't rubbing the girls' victory in my face as both of us walked down the marble-floored, beautifully-panelled hall towards the glass-walled elevators. The others were downstairs, relaxing in the living-room, and Neha had just finished showering, getting cleaned and had changed into a simple, orange-and-yellow kurti and black tights that emphasized her silky, flowing, chestnut waves and sparkling, adorable hazel eyes. I stabbed the silvery button for the elevator and both of us waited it patiently. "Reyansh Singhania ki haar," Neha said tauntingly, cutely, tilting her head to the side with an adorable smile that displayed all her shining white teeth against her rosy mouth. I had just assured myself that I wasn't going to be engulfed in the sorrow and mockery of their victory, but here I was. But Neha was such a delicate, small, bird-like creature and she had such a warm, winning smile and enough energy for five people; Swayum had once told me that she was never tired, in fact the last one to give up rehearsing a routine choreography that Kriya taught them and they couldn't get. She was always the last to get exhausted in a rehearsal; there were times when all the slumped down in a heap of weariness, but she went on dancing with contagious, beaming energy. "Shut up," I said playfully. "Won't lift my shirt up," she retorted gaily with her disarming, childlike candour. She smiled at me as we stepped into the glassed elevator and her smile seemed to light up the lift, bounce off the thick glass walls and it was contagious. I found myself smiling back, but it turned out to be a complete mistake. Reyansh Singhania's smile was like kryptonite to girls; it seemed to completely immobilize them. Neha's breathing went deep; her eyes grew wide; the glass-doors closed and we stood inside for an entire moment with Neha staring at my face.

Hello. Awkward. "Press the button, sugar," I said calmly, reprovingly, looking away. Sometimes, I couldn't even control my eyes from smouldering. (Neha's point-of-view) Looking away, I practiced breathing in and out and stabbed the button to the first floor with a trembling finger. Slowly, my thoughts clicked into place and my heart rate returned to normal as the elevator hummed gently and started to descend. I knew Rey had been unintentionally doing it again. It wasn't for nothing that some girls had christened him the God after all. I was thankful to have seen a more real side to him that his maddening good looks and spectacular flirtatiousness, disarming and scrambling the coherency of every girl he happened to look at. Girls scrambled for coherency as he scattered their thoughts and they were known to stare and ogle breathlessly at him for so long they walked straight into walls. He wasn't a player, I knew – but at the same time, when he had to use that power over a girl, he simply went through with it. It wasn't only about his fascinating appearance or the fact that girls practically turned to Jell-O and lost their senses at the slightest twitch of his perfect lips or the suppression of a sigh or any other one of her unbelievably weakening tactics; it wasn't just about that edge of overpowering irresistibility that characterized his every movement, action and word. It was about something more, which made everyone gravitate towards him… something everyone knew they didn't have… something that was essentially, irrevocably… Reyansh Singhania. More often that not, I had felt my heart lash when he strode past me, tossing me a warm wave in the college corridor – but what girl's pulse wouldn't speed up when such a good-looking guy happened to glance her way? There was another quality of Rey, an enigmatical, mysterious edge that showed that he was used to being horded by girls and knew just how to brush them off lightly. He often overcame them with his deep, intense stare and since he had shut me up before with those green-gold, smouldering eyes I knew exactly how it felt, as though the ground had been displaced and someone had sucked every thought out of your mind all of a sudden. The reactions he brought out of girls were transcendental; there was something dangerously superhuman about the strong pull, magnetization and power that he used to keep eyes on him. Yes, altogether… Rey seemed extra-terrestrial. "Alien you are," I said, and then winced at my own dumbness. "Of course I am," Rey said lightly, a smile in his deep, husky voice. I didn't turn around, because I knew the smile would get me hyperventilating. The elevator doors opened and he strode before me with his easy, fluid grace, joining the others on the splendid glass veranda where everyone else was munching on treats. I felt my mouth water as my eyes swept over the light, delicious snacks. But I held back, knowing it would look wild and greedy if I just pounced onto it. "Go for it; don't let this alien hold you back," Rey assured me playfully, with a light nudge that sent a wave of shock down my body. "Okay," I said cheerfully, and walked over to the round glass table. I lifted a white cardboard box and grinned as I saw two dozen double-chocolate cupcakes with fudge frosting inside. I dimly remembered Vicky saying at RDX's party that these were his absolute favourites right after Danish pastries with cream and chocolate. It was haunting how much I knew these Dazzlers after that one, life-changing night. "Hi," Rey said casually to everyone. Immediately, I saw all the girls turn just a little more attentive, their spines snapping, their gazes all shifting to him.

"Rey, have I told you before that–" Simmie began. "Yes, that I look great after a shower," he said, with a heart-melting lopsided twitch of a smile at her. "The break is so long!" Rene moaned. "I'm already refreshed; let's go right back to playing." "Oh no," Rey said, crossing his muscular, toned arms, his eyes lingering on Sharon and Kriya lying on sunbeds at the far end of the glass balcony. "I think we need the break. Anyone up for a boat ride?" "You mean, we'll drive to the beach all over again," Sharon moaned. "Of course not!" "No, he means out onto the private beach here, a little into the ocean and back – now that would be really refreshing," Swayum said, smiling. "Well, it does sound great," Kriya agreed, sighing and climbing to her feet. "Coming, Sharon?" "Yes," Sharon murmured reluctantly. "I'll come too," I found myself saying. "Oh, ME TOO ME TOO!" Vicky suddenly screamed, making us all shriek and jump, in a hoarse voice that could be heard all the way to the mountain peaks of Jammu and Kashmir. I felt my face grow hot. "Ok, we got it," Swayum said calmly. "I'm in." The others lazily blinked at us. "Seriously?" Nilesh demanded. "You've eaten too much to budge an inch, haven't you?" Simmie said knowingly. "Yup," he said, grinning and patting his stomach. "That is what you did the last time we were sitting in this balcony," she grumbled. "I'm a rerun," he cracked. "You once told me you hate reruns," Rene said, dumbly confused. "Yes, but I never said I hate personified reruns," he muttered. "So none of you are coming?" Rey clarified, shooting Vicky and Swayum a look I couldn't comprehend. Sharon slid off her enormous, dark shades and Rey frowned gently, perplexedly at her as he said, "I don't understand why you wear those. They're literally bigger than your face." "I know; they annoy me as well," she murmured, tossing them onto the sunbed. "Are we set?" "For sure," Rey said cheerfully, but his soft, pleasant tone lingered with an undercurrent of something, burning, as his gaze incomprehensibly met Vicky's and Swayum's on the other side of the balcony. "Well then, let's go," I said cheerfully, but as I said, I started to feel flutters of panic in my chest and butterflies invade my stomach. Had Neha just said yes to a… *gulp* _boat-ride_?

(Reyansh's point-of-view) "Bhagwaan ke waaste, Mr Singhania – Neha asking aakhri baar," she pleaded, her hazel eyes wide, begging and innocent, her silky, jet-straight, chestnut hair blowing back in the strong breeze. She looked excessively adorable as she stood in the bright golden sunlight, the strong, cool, sweet-smelling wind blowing back her hair, the skies a searing, solid blue behind her. "Well, then go ahead… for the millionth time," I said cheerfully, my eyes lingering on the unbuckled light, blue-and-silver life-jacket she had on, strapped to her small, childlike, fragile build loosely. "Neha tensioning – safe boat is, na?" she said cutely, flustered. I smiled at her in a gentle, slightly superior way, but as soon as her expression started to change, I dropped it, because I didn't want to get her breathing hard or palpitating. "Of course it is," I murmured absently, with that casual arrogance that I knew drove her crazy as she knew I wasn't giving her my attention completely. "Reyansh!" she semi-shrieked, whacking me hard. "Ouch," I said playfully with a light, warm, conspiratorial chuckle. "Though I think it would be safer if you had those buckles on," Swayum said, as he hopped aboard and shielded his eyes from the searing sun, his eyes scanning the gentle white clouds in the clear, blue sky. I sent my eyes up his way and then back to Neha, whose face had gone red and flustered as she tried to do the buckles. "Oh God! You really need to learn to do _something_ in life except go around looking adorable, sugar," I said to her lightly, lending my eyes a flirtatious twinkle. "You think Neha is cute?" She looked on the verge of hyperventilating or having a heart seizure as she stared at me, astonished. "You are positively adorable," I said with the same absent-minded, aloof, friendly indifference, reaching down and starting to do her buckles. The reality was that outside the blisteringly handsome, calm, composed, cool façade, Reyansh Singhania was giddy with a warming, dizzying happiness that possessed him like a demon. I was about to embark on a romantic, long journey across a beautiful, blue, rushing ocean with my girl, my best friend and another girl who… well… didn't know how to do her buckles. For another thing, I was really glad that I was feeling more powerful, more poised, more confident – I had now tasted that I had the strength to resist Kriya when I needed. There was still the signature, smoulderingly hot, Casanova Rey in me, and some way or the other, I still had a small part of me that could use his brooding power over girls to get one very special girl to fall for me. "Main aisi type ki ladki nahin hoon jo Reyansh Singhania ke compliment dene par cheek-chillakar zameen aur asmaan ek karde," Neha murmured, trying to sound indifferent. "Really? Because I think, as soon as we get on board, you're going to throw yourself against the sail and hyperventilate and palpitate to glory," I cracked casually, stepping back and looking down sunnily into her adorable, cherubic face. "Oh, that part is sach – Neha just saying she will not scream," she said brightly, and turning away, she reached out her small hand for Swayum to pull her on. As she joined the other two girls chatting near the sail, I shot Swayum a friendly, sporting smile of team spirit. So far, so good, I thought, sending the brain-wave to him. We had got the girls out to this boat-trip at last; I looked forward to spending some quality time with all three of us together. I sent my gaze around and sighed in contentment as I saw everything so shiny and bright and pretty, the blue-green water sparkling in the bright, golden sunlight of the afternoon, the sharp fragrance of salt in the air as the small, polished, wooden dock I was standing on was washed with the shimmering water. On both sides, the farmhouse's private beach was filled with soft, white sand and framed by gentle woods of tall, fragrant, blue-green pines swaying ever so gently in the cool, scented breeze. I was filled with happiness; the entire setting mingled with the presence of Kriya felt like… paradise. Then, I gazed at the white, luxurious, small ship bobbing in the water with its hi-fi build, strong frame, shimmering, white silken sails and the single downstairs cabin that was a grand, splendid suite; my parents sometimes spent a night on this boat and had so activated it by motor. Suddenly, I felt immensely fortunate to have been the kid of such influential, rich parents… I was surfeited with happiness, suffocated with luxury, yet I knew the one thing I had to work hard to achieve. And smiling across at her, I climbed aboard and pulled at the motor; the sweet-ship pushed off powerfully from the dock and sped towards the ocean, Swayum on the wheel. The breeze was refreshing and disconcertingly cool as it fanned our faces; the sun shone bright and pretty; the sensation of holding onto the silver brass poles with my hair flying back was aggravatingly amazing. My heart quickened and throat tightened as I felt Kriya's intoxicating presence by my side; I knew it without turning around as both of us gazed out over the shimmering, turquoise water at the blistering, shining sun high in the blue sky. "It's a beautiful day," she said, her exquisite, silky voice muffled beautifully by the wind. "True," I said absently.

(Kriya's point-of-view) I immediately knew he was he doing it again. Sharon slid off away to go and stand beside Swayum near the tall sails gently ruffling in the strong, sweet breeze. Vicky and Neha were preparing lunch downstairs in the underground cabins, so I knew there was only one companion left. I looked around and my heartbeat picked up pace, my stomach and muscles tightening as my eyes rested on Reyansh. I blinked in confusion and sheer fascination as I watched him, his strong hands rested on the brass fencing; I couldn't quite place my finger on what was there about his stillness, his inertia, that magnetized me, captivated me and held me there. There was an overwhelming power to his tranquillity and I gulped gently, before I found myself standing next to his serene, bewildering perfection. "It's a beautiful day," I murmured softly, closing my eyes contentedly to feel the wind on my face, my hands clutching the cool fencing. "True," he said in an offhand tone. I couldn't help but sigh in contentment and pleasure as I heard that exquisite, intoxicating voice with its soft, soothing, husky tone – but I knew he was doing it to me again. He was treating with the almost casual arrogance that drove me crazy. It was strange that so calm and devastatingly attractive a creature could stir me into such furious energy and fierce sentiments. I tried to work on calming down my stuttering heartbeats and to shake up a mind that was slowly getting engulfed into his mesmerizing, hypnotic, compelling voice. "You know, Kriya – you _are_ beautiful," he said, with the same heart-hitting, breathtakingly indifferent attitude. An oppressive spark shot down my spine and I felt my pulses pound in my wrist and neck. "But you have no idea," he added, his silken, irresistible voice low, soft and calm. "So I'm modest?" I asked in a shaky voice, feeling the warmth wash over my skin. His words made my heart glow, and the unintentional seductiveness in his voice left me tongue-tied, my stomach filling with butterflies; suddenly, that one simple compliment had me feverish, faint and my heart raced. I gripped the fence to steady the ground pulsating under my feet and tried to ignore the pleasure and embarrassment. "No, girls who know they are beautiful, and yet do not brag about it, are modest," he said, his beautifully-modulated, liquid-velvet voice playing tricks with my heart. "You don't even know, so you have nothing to be modest about." "You know me better than I think," I stammered lamely. He laughed, a warming, gentle, husky golden laugh that made me feel calm, warm and well-rested all of a sudden; I listened to the fascinating sound, committing it to my memory. "I know everyone better than they think, especially girls," he told me softly. Everything looked red behind my eyelids, and I didn't want to open them, even though the tender, heart-melting tone in his husky voice surprised me more than I showed. "They're a pain in the ass for you, aren't they?" I said, beginning to smile at the turn our conversation was taking. "Not necessarily," he replied genuinely, a smile in his gorgeously husky, deliciously seductive voice. "Some girls aren't. Neha isn't, and neither is Sharon. Simmie and Rene can be pains sometimes, but it doesn't matter. I can stand them, because through it all… there's one very special girl I'm always holding out for." And then, my heart slammed against my chest, my breath caught in my lumped throat and I felt the blood turn icily, fierily electric as his strong hand wrapped in mine, our fingers intertwining. Our hands fitted perfectly together, as if meant to be – and the jolts of burn-and-chill electricity looped up my arm and through my entire body. I could almost feel the same trail of sparks going up Rey's muscular, long arms, but my eyes stayed shut in pure pleasure. I really didn't want to pull away, but a detached part of me gripped, seized and exaggerated on the thought that I should withdraw my hand. Devastatingly mellowed at his intoxicating touch, I knew it was no good to squirm, to try to get myself out of his grasp – plus if a girl was in her senses, who would even want to? Rey's embrace was paradise to her; Rey's voice was music to her; Rey had made the world a better place for her. But then, I reminded myself – I wasn't one of those girls. But still, my hand now seemed detached from the rest out of my body, basking in the lovely glow of tropical suns and breezes from the hearts of glaciers, shimmering with pleasure, weakened. I sighed once again in pure, unadulterated bliss and contentment; the red behind my eyelids grew brighter. Standing beside each other, holding hands, I felt the moment was the most perfect one I could ever have experienced in my life. *Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si Song Sequence:

.com/watch?v=TaGpfV6CyhA The first section of the flute tune without drums shows the entire sweet-ship from a far-off angle, bathed and swept in sunlight, sparkling waters, the breeze surrounding the three couples. As the drums start and the beautiful flute continues, it shows Swayum and Sharon standing near a sail, looking at each other, their eyes shining. All of a sudden, Swayum grabs her bracelet and pulls it off and starts running around. As Antara Mitra's singing starts, Sharon chases Swayum around playfully, both of them smiling widely. As the second verse of the girl's part is playing, the shots shift to Vicky and Neha who are trying to do a titanic pose and laughing uncontrollably and helplessly at each other. As Mohit Chauhan's mesmerizing "aa haan" part comes in, Kriya-Rey's eyes are open this time as they stare out at the ocean, their hands locked and along with the lyrics, "Gulabi Si Subah," and "Sharabi Si Hawa" it shows a matching sequence of clips that depicts them staring out at the shining, blue-green waters and the reflection of the sparkling, golden sunlight in it and then, the breeze blowing back both of their hair, tossing it into their eyes, but showing them unmoved as they are enjoying each other's company. As the chorus starts, all three couples are sitting in a circle, laughing, talking, playfully pinching each other. Kriya and Swayum seem to have a playful thumb-fight; Rey swats Neha's hair playfully, sending it sprawling over her face; Vicky crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Sharon. They are all having the time of their life. Then as the transfixing, gorgeous flute tune starts again on a lower note, the couples all have their legs spread and the camera moves from right-to-left order (Sharon, Swayum, Kriya, Rey, Neha and Vicky), showing everyone's contented expressions, all their shoulders pressed together, resting back on their palms, their legs touching. At the last repetition of the tune, the camera zooms out, capturing the boat from a little distance and then more and more until it ultimately overlooks the beautiful couples, the sun, the sparkling water, the white sweet-ship and then cross-fades into the next scene.* (So please close the tab :P and come back to reading the story.)

(Swayum's point-of-view) I nestled my head comfortably against Kriya's slim, softly rounded knees and sighed as the sun warmed my skin, tingling with the cool of the breeze. It felt amazing to be out after so long, especially on a boat-ride. With my eyes closed, above me, I could hear Kriya humming 'Tujhme Rab Dikhta Hai" from Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi and it made me smile, because the girls back at St Louise had nicknamed Rey 'the God'. There was no mistaking in who she was singing for, even if it was casual and involuntary. "You have a great voice," I said absently. She didn't say thanks, but I could almost feel the brilliant smile creeping across her face, lighting up those childlike, enormous, green eyes. After a while of relaxation, I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Her rich, chestnut-brown, shiny, silky hair fell down over the side, hiding her lovely face as she concentrated on texting away to glory on her Blackberry. On the other side from us, a cushioned seat curved into the boat, Sharon and Rey were sitting, their shoulders pressed together, probably recovering from the aching stomach that all the laughter and playfulness had given us. I knew that was what I was doing, but even as I basked in the warmth and glow of the lovely sunlight, I could almost feel the tension of cutsey jealousy they both were exuding. It made me smile and provoked me to instil the jealousy in both of them even more. Reaching up, I playfully slapped Kriya's silky, soft, smooth, dark hair, sending it whacking over her face. She shrieked loudly, shrilly, and jumped to her feet, grabbing a cushion and staring menacingly at me. "Now, this calls for a REAL battle," she murmured. *Start playing this .com/watch?v=TaGpfV6CyhA from 1:45 on the time-bar. As the female starts to sing, Kriya is whacking Swayum with the cushion as he smiles and playfully struggles. Sharon and Rey get up, laughing, and join in. As the second verse of the female plays, Vicky and Neha join in as well and it's turn into a full-fledged pillow fight on a moving, motor-boat, feathers flying everywhere, all their faces amused, delighted and laughing. As Mohit Chauhan's "aan haan" part starts to play, Sharon trips over a pile of feathers and topples over Swayum, on top of him. As Mohit's second line is playing, Rey plucks a feather out of Kriya's hair and caresses her face gently with it. She blinks deeply in pure pleasure. As the chorus starts playing, the couples are all having fun again, playing cards on the deck (literally, because they are on the deck of a beautiful, white, luxurious boat). They are all shown to be in a very friendly, playful mood as they whack each other, laugh, high-five, lean on each other and nestle their heads on each other's shoulder. In the second verse of the chorus, Vicky and Neha seem to win the game of cards and shriek with laughter, booing at the others, high-fiving each other. Now as soon as the "sunaye" is over, kindly close the other tab and get back to reading the story :P). It had been amazing fun all this while, but now that I checked my watch, I saw it was close on two and I was starving to the core. "We're late," I murmured, swearing under her my breath. "Shit, but why?" Sharon asked me, her green eyes going wide. "It's almost two," I muttered, carefully avoiding the disconcerting innocence of that gently piercing gaze. "NAHIN!" Neha shrieked, pressing her hands to her ears, making us all jump. Expected. Neha was the total nautanki, Bollywood-queen types – she always liked exaggerating situations. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. I turned and smiled affectionately at her, until she froze and looked around at the sparkling, blue-green water and our lovely, white, sweet-ship bobbing in the middle of it. She narrowed her sweet, hazel orbs and shot Rey, who was at the wheel, a pointed look.

"Boat not moving why?" she asked haltingly, panic in her little-girl voice. Rey froze and abrupt realization filled his handsome features. Sharon, Kriya and Vicky were sprawled on the cushioned deck, munching on delicious tuna sandwiches, and barely seemed to be bothered about the boat not moving. However, I felt a cold trickle of fear sweep over my heart. Neha was right; the white, luxurious boat was bobbing in one place, the tall, white sails shimmering and shifting the cool, salty, breeze. I turned around and gazed at the magnificent, splendid, sprawling figure of the posh farm-house far away, with the jade palms swaying gently in the scented, pleasant breeze. "I guess the anchor dropped?" It was more of a question than an answer, as I stared at the empty corner of the white-boat where the heavy iron anchor was supposed to be kept. "Well, then… pull it back up?" I sensed the same questioning, hesitant tone in Neha's sweet, tight voice. Suddenly, an air of tension you could cut with a knife settled over the ship. Kriya and Sharon sat up among the soft, silk-upholstered cushions, pushing back their big sunglasses, sipping more slowly from their cans of Mountain Dew, while Vicky still looked as if it was as simple as though he'd been called an "idiot" by Rey or Nilesh. Rey pressed a black button in the controls under the wheel and as the boat let out a groan like Vishaka did when there was another routine choreography to be rehearsed, he cleared his throat and muttered, "It's stuck!" "Holy cow!" Sharon leapt fluidly to her feet and stared at Rey, horrified. I dropped back on the cushioned deck and tried to look as unconcerned and positively casual as Vicky was, munching on the tuna sandwich. "How lovely," Kriya said sarcastically, clapping her hands. "This calls for a round of applause!" But Neha looked flustered, as she tried hard to smile her confident, warm, winning smile, shuffling her feet, her hazel eyes filled with franticness and heinous nervousness as she said in a shaky voice, trying her best to sound casual, "So let me get this straight. We're _never_ getting back to shore?" I stared at her, astonished – because her English seemed perfectly good now. Then, I remembered that whenever Neha was panicked, she either started laughing loudly or her English suddenly turned shrewd and perfectly okay. Rey also immediately foresaw the effects of Bollywood panic, because he hurriedly left his position behind the wheel and came down to her, reassuring, confident in the extreme. Such was the power of his calm that the other two girls came back and settled back against the soft, comfortable cushions. But Neha seemed unaffected. "It's going to be alright, sugar," he said in a soft, lulling, soothing voice, reaching out what girls called his "velvet" touch and laying it on her slim, smooth arms. However, Neha was hyperventilating, gasping for breath – but what confirmed for me that she was positively insane was that she was smiling widely as panic filled her eyes and she breathed hard, her white teeth flashing in the bright, golden afternoon sunlight. "How do you know?" she asked him cheerfully, and she seemed perfectly calm, tranquil and untroubled, except that her eyes held an intense madness that I even I sank back in front of (and I was still feeling shock over the suddenly-improved state of English). "Are you the anchor?" she demanded calmly yet insanely. "Are you the anchor? No! No, honey – you're _not_ the anchor!" She smiled up at Rey, an enchantingly adorable smile that would have made me smile back any other moment, affected by its contagiousness – but today, it only horrified me, convinced me even more of her obvious insanity. "Sugar, stay calm," Rey said, reflecting her tranquillity without the undercurrent of madness – but the very fact that he _was_ so very calm made me start doubting him as well. "You know the last time somebody told me to stay calm?" Neha said in perfect English, her smile growing wider, the panic in her eyes growing more and more pronounced with each word she spoke in her casual, cheerful tone. "Yeah, I was six." She let out a light, tinkling laugh, musical and silvery. "My mom took me to Happyland," she went on, between laughs of frightening insanity. "We were on a _boat_-ride. *laugh* There were these little robot-puppets that kept on singing *laugh* 'it's a happy little land for you and me, it's a happy little land for you and me'." My surprise turned to pure astonishment as beside me, Neha's lover-boy started to hum the tune obviously and smile to himself like a contented little boy. This couldn't get crazier. But yes… It got less crazier, because now, Neha's cheerful tone turned into a loud, shrill scream concentrated with panic and worry. "AND THEN THE BOAT GOT STUCK!" she screamed shrilly, motioning and thrashing with her slim arms wildly and heinously, her eyes wide open, my ears stinging. "AND THE SONG KEPT ON PLAYING AND PLAYING, AND THE ROBOT-PUPPETS KEPT ON SINGING AND SINGING – AND IT WAS JUST THE…" Her voice trailed off in disbelief as she stared at Vicky, humming so casually to himself. "Vicky!" Rey screamed calmly. The casual arrogance of his manner came in perfect use now, because he gently took all of Neha's cares away from her, speaking in a seductive, velvety, silken voice. "Don't freak, my girl," he purred gently, and immediately, she started to fall under the entrancing spell. "There's a manual crank below and I'll get the anchor up. Come and help me find it." "OK," Neha said in a shaky voice, carefully avoiding the blister of his green-gold eyes. "Phir chalo." I was glad the adorable Neha with the broken English was back, because the one I had just seen was more frightening than the possessed girl in the Ring, the movie we'd watched the night before. I was chilled to the bone and now slowly, I felt the blood beginning to flow again. Rey started to stride easily towards the marble staircase twining down to the suite, but Neha grabbed his well-muscled arm and pulled him back, staring at the water. "Is that a shark fin?" she asked, her eyes wide as something sinisterly black lurked in the shining ocean. "No, it's a pair of boxers that Vicky lost here a few months ago," Sharon cried cheerfully, jumping to her feet and casting a long net adjoined to an iron pole in the water. "Aww," and "Yuck" were simultaneously said by Neha and Kriya respectively, and Sharon winced as she pulled it out. I turned away from the disgusting scene and followed Rey and Neha down to the cabin, where I helped them find the manual crank. However, unsuccessful in our attempts, I left the cabin while Rey took a deep breath and walked over to Neha. "Promise you won't freak out," Rey said calmly, knowing well enough what the answer was going to be and what the actual response was going to be. "I promise," Neha said brightly. "Remember that crank I was trying to find?" Rey said, untroubled in the extreme. "Uh-huh?" Neha said expectantly, fingering a wisp of her gentle brown hair out of her hopeful eyes. "Yeah, I can't find it," he said serenely. Once again, her chest rose up and down dramatically, her eyebrows pulling together in a heart-breaking expression, panic filling her countenance. "We're doomed," she said between deep, long breaths. "We are stuck out here! *gasp, gasp* Forever! *gasp, gasp* This is just so… *gasp" *gasp*…" I opened the glass sliding doors and slid into the luxuriously-furnished room set up harmoniously and splendidly to look like a family room. But before I could get past "Listen to me, Neha", she turned around and grabbed my life-jacket, nearly choking me in the process. "DOOMED!" she screamed shrilly, deafeningly, in the loudest voice I'd ever heard from such a little girl. "LOST AT SEA! We're out here FOREVER! And this time tho, it's not even ROMANTIC! NEHA TENSIONING!" I struggled to breathe, grabbing her slim arms and at last freeing myself. Gasping in loudly and deeply, I stumbled to Rey, standing with perfect serenity on the other side of the magnificent, posh living-room. Neha continued hyperventilating. "What's with her?" I said, horrified. "Oh, she'll come back to her senses soon enough," Rey said lightly. "Right now, send Vicky down here – sneak in a moment with your girl, Swayum. Tell Kriya I need her down here to calm Neha." I couldn't help but feel a rush of gratefulness, even though we were in a sinister situation, stuck in the middle of nowhere. Without responding, I turned and climbed back to the deck. "Kriya, Rey needs you down there – Neha's, uh, palpitating," I said casually, and then turned to Vicky. "It would be great if you went and calmed down your Deewani, you know." They both immediately, faithfully rushed into the cabin and I turned serenely to Sharon, freezing in place. Sharon was staring out at the shining ocean, her beauty serene yet scorching, calm yet devastating – my pulses quickened as I noticed how her jade-green eyes sparkled with contentment and her perfect plump lips parted, her cascading, curly, silky, brown hair streaked with red blowing back in the strong breeze, flapping gently. "Uh, Sharon?" I said, frozen in agonized indecision of whether to join her near the fencing or stand there. I was tortured as her fierce beauty shone and stood out from the background with an effect of glimmering unreality – suddenly, it was hard to breathe. (Sharon's point-of-view) "Uh, Sharon?" I felt my heart give a sudden lurch and break into a gentle, pleasurable sprint as I recognized the soft, smooth voice. There was only one voice so exquisite and silken that spoke my name like that, with a faint stress on the 'r' that made it a caress, a caress that sent butterflies through my stomach. "Yes?" I said with satisfying indifference, keeping my eyes ahead on the beautiful view. "Doesn't it bother you in the least bit that we're stuck out here?" he asked me gently, sounding slightly amused. "No, not really," I murmured. Striding firmly, fluidly, he came and stood beside me, tall and erect, handsome and serene, his dark eyes assessing the view indifferently. "But you may never be able to see Simmie and Rene again," he cracked. "Hmm," I said absently, letting out a sigh of unadulterated bliss and contentment. "You look lovely in the sunlight that way," he told me. My heart stopped, then picked up with a happy little double-thump, while I felt my skin tingle with warmth and pleasure. "Thank you," I said gently. Then, I froze. Suddenly, I felt a cold trickle sweep up my spine. I couldn't be sweet or friendly to this fellow – he was a Weakling after all. Indecision froze me in place. Kriya was a Weakling too, and we both had built up and shared a bonding of trust and friendship over these two days. Then why not Swayum as well? Suddenly, with a stubborn single-mindedness that I knew was infinitely characteristic of me, I made up my mind to play along with this as long as it went and be nice to our mortal enemies. However, I hoped everything would settle once we were back to school. "So, Swayum, what's your favourite colour?" I asked him cordially.

Next chapter: Downstairs in the cabin, Vicky and Neha propose a game of caroms. Rey says it's impossible, because only four people can play. Vicky-Neha offer not to play. Sharon-Swayum form a team, and Kriya-Rey form another. Sharon returns to come and sit. She trips over the rug and lands in Swayum's lap, his hand relaxed on her back, her hair tossed back violently from the fall. *Pehla Nasha* follows. Cut to next shot where a third sequence of Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si is playing and the couples are having fun.

Next one is just quality time between all of the couples. I think I'll do a part of the couples back at the farmhouse as well, but I'm not so sure. So, I extended this into two chapters, because I earlier thought I could fit into one, but now I'm not so sure.

NEW PROMO: Shirtless Rey… *The girls and boys are face-to-face in a football field covered with grass. The next shot shows the girls rejoicing and the boys gathered up, planning. Rey says, "I know just what to do. If they are human, their brains will stop working." Cut to next shot where Rey is shirtless as he walks across the field, to the girls sitting on the ground. Kriya stares at him, her expression a beautiful mix of disgust, horror, mortification, embarrassment, pleasure, worry, panic and anger. She is thrilled and fascinated as he bends his knees to bring himself in level with her. Rey smiles devilishly as he tucks her hair behind her ears gently, immobilizing her. The other girls are watching slack-jawed, dreamy-eyed, all of them overwhelmed. Swayum smiles and shakes his head knowingly.*


End file.
